Pokemon XYZ: Champions
by A - El Eloy
Summary: En su camino hacia su Batalla por su 8va Medalla, Ash descubrirá que deberá emplearse a Fondo si Quiere Ganar la Liga Kalos ante sus Rivales. Alan, Sawyer y un Nuevo Retador aparecerán y harán que lo deba Dar todo hasta el Final. Para Ganar la Liga Kalos!, Para Dominar el poder de Greninja!, Para detener al Team Flare!, Para ser un Maestro Pokemon!; Por su Sueños... y los de Ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a Todos los que desean darle una oportunidad a mi trabajo, es un Honor.**

 **Estas Notas de autor serán cortas y sencillas. Solo servirán para dar detalles o explicar incógnitas.**

 **Sin nada más que Agregar Yo soy El Eloy y este es mi Fic de Pokemon: XYZ Champions.**

* * *

Pokemon XYZ: Champions.

Capitulo 1 - Un Nuevo Rival.

La Brisa era maravillosa, de esas que son perfectas ante un Mediodía un tanto Caluroso.

Entre los árboles se podían distinguir 4 personas caminando por un sendero. El primero que iba al frente y parecía ser el líder era de piel un tanto bronceada,vestía de una chaqueta azul con detalles en blanco en los hombros y donde iba el cierre de la chaqueta. Pantalones de un azul más oscuro al de su chaqueta y zapatos negros con detalles en rojo. Guantes de los mismos colores que sus zapatos y en la espalda una mochila de color turquesa con detalles blancos. En su cabeza reposaba una gorra roja con un medio círculo blanco justo encima de dónde va la visera. Cabello alborotado de color negro Azabache y en cada una de sus mejillas lo que parecía ser una especia de "Z" justo debajo de sus ojos color Marrón. Destacaba la criatura amarilla en su hombro. De mejillas rojas y una cola con la forma exacta de un rayo. Respondía al nombre de Pikachu, El Pokemon Ratón de tipo eléctrico.

Detrás de él venía una joven de pelo color miel con una piel clara y ojos celestes. Llevaba un vestido rosa claro debajo de un chaleco rojo. En su pecho se apreciaba un listón de color azul y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de un rosa fuerte con un listón negro en la base. En sus piernas traía unas medias de color negro que le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos para terminar en unas botas de color Marrón en sus pies. En su espalda se encontraba su mochila, pequeña y de un tono rosa como el de su vestido.

La joven venia conversando de manera amena con una niña de unos 8 años más o menos por apariencia, de piel clara. Cabello dorado, corto con una cola de caballo a un lado y ojos color Azul profundo como el Mar. Su vestimenta constaba de una blusa Marrón con un moño negro en el pecho y en la cintura una especie de tutu blanco donde debajo de este se asomaba un pantalón corto de color negro ajustado hasta las rodillas para terminar con unos zapaticos color rosa. Llevaba un bolso de lado de color amarillo. Las criaturas que habían dentro de este era lo que más llamaba la atención, el primero se parecía un tanto a Pikachu por su mejillas de igual color rojo pero sobre estos se posaban unos pequeños bigotes. Este era más pequeño en tamaño y su cola era larga para terminar en punta. Respondía al Nombre de Dedenne, un Pokemon tipo eléctrico al igual que tipo Hada que venía profundamente dormido en el bolso de la niña al igual que el otro pokemon. Este de todo color verde a excepción de su centro que constaba de un hexágono de color Rojo y en su cabeza su único ojo. Su figura recordaba a la de un pequeño gusano e iba con su cabeza asomada hacia afuera mientras descansaba. Se trataría de un caso raro el de este pokemon ya que ninguno de los 4 jóvenes poseía información alguna sobre el, ni siquiera en la Pokedex. Ante esto la pequeña decidió ponerle un mote para poder llamarlo. Con toda la inocencia le llamo Blandito.

Ella y la joven peli miel venían hablando por lo que se oía de ropa, accesorios, moda y demás mientras esperaban con emoción llegar a su destino. Y más atrás, el ultimo integrante del grupo.

De la misma altura que el Azabache y la peli miel. Su cabello dorado y piel clara delataba su hermandad con la pequeña. Ojos de igual color azul y piel blanca. Llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo color azul claro con detalles amarillos en las rodillas y codos. En su espalda se visualizaba su gran mochila de color blanco. Se veía pesada ya que su expresión denotaba cansancio al combinar el peso con la caminata.

-Oye Ash- llamaba el rubio al líder –no podríamos parar a descansar un rato, Mis piernas no dan más- decía mientras intentaba no parar su andar.

-Ay Clemont no aguantas Nada- dijo la pequeña con un tono decepcionante de la mala condición física que su hermano poseía.

-Pero llevamos toda la mañana Caminando- protestaba el rubio.

-No es mala idea, ¿tu que dices Ash?- se unía a la conversación la peli miel.

Tomo un pequeño lapso de tiempo para que el Azabache respondiera, en su mente había algo que lo mantenía ocupado.

-Me parece Buena Idea, ¿tu que dices Pikachu?- respondió luego de un momento.

-¡PikaPi!- Mascullaba el pokemon eléctrico encantado con la propuesta desde el hombro del joven con las "Z".

-Además ya casi es hora de Almorzar- decía el azabache que respondía al nombre de Ash para que luego un gruñido proveniente de su estómago resonara un tanto fuerte provocando una cara de Cero de Sorpresas en los demás integrantes -jejeje lo Siento- respondía Apenado.

-El mismo Ash de siempre- decía la pequeña con total simpleza.

-Bueno en ese caso empezare a preparar la comida- dijo el joven rubio con el nombre de Clemont para luego buscar un lugar donde parar.

* * *

Se establecieron en un pequeño prado a un lado del del bosque. En el centro del prado estaba Clemont ya haciendo el almuerzo en una olla que estaba encima de una pequeña hoguera mientras vertía los ingredientes en ella.

Atrás de él estaba la mesa donde estaban la pequeña (que respondía al nombre de Bonnie) sentaba mirando con mucha ilusión al pokemon que se encontraba en las piernas de la peli miel (cuyo nombre era Serena) mientras esta cepillaba a su pokemon de piel blanca con moños de color blanco, azul y rojo junto con unos listones del mismo color en su oreja izquierda y pecho. Su nombre era Sylveon, un pokemon de tipo Hada.

Detrás de Serena estaba el resto de su equipo Pokemon descansado y disfrutando de la brisa que había. Estos eran Pancham y Braixen, pokemons con la forma de un pequeño oso panda con unos lentes reposando arriba de sus ojos y una zorrita de pelaje amarillo parado en dos patas con unos mechones rojos en sus orejas. Sus patas con las que se ponía de pie era de un pelaje negro y en su cola con forma de flama se asomaba una pequeña rama con un liston rojo adornándola.

Un poco distanciado del grupo de la mesa se encontraba Ash reposando en la base de un árbol. Se encontraba descansado y dejando su mente volar en todo lo que le había pasado desde que llego a la Región de Kalos. Al igual que Serena, este había liberado a su equipo pokemon y ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo lo que quisieran mientras esperaban la hora de almorzar.

Se podía ver en un árbol cercano a dos pokemon en la base, uno parecía un luchador de lucha libre con vivos colores de rojo, verde y blanco; y con la apariencia de un ave. A su lado, un pokemon grande cuya apariencia parecía la combinación de un dragón con un murciélago de colores negro y morado en la mayoría de su cuerpo, Parecía que el luchador le hablaba de técnicas de combate al dragón, como un padre a un hijo. Estos eran Hawlucha y Noivern Pokemons de tipo Lucha/Volador y Volador/Dragón respectivamente.

En el mismo árbol, precisamente sobre una rama se hallaba un pokemon con la apariencia del ave fénix durmiendo plácidamente. Su nombre era Talonflame y era de tipo Fuego/Volador.

Muy cerca del Azabache se hallaban Pikachu y Greninja, este último en una posición de Loto con sus manos juntas en una posición como las que hacen los ninjas antes de ejecutar su Ninjutsu. Destacaba su bufanda color rosa que en realidad era su lengua enrollada alrededor de su cuello y su cuerpo con forma de sapo de color azul de tipo Agua/Siniestro. Mientras Pikachu simplemente se había acomodado cerca de Ash para tomar una pequeña siesta en el césped.

Y Mientras Greninja y los demás mataban el tiempo a su manera el entrenador azabache había logrado relajarse sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de su futura participación en la liga Pokemon.

A pesar de que no era de mucho pensar las cosas esta vez, gracias a la madurez que había adquirido en sus pasadas aventuras, había notado algo a lo que nunca pensó. El poder que podía ganar sus pokemons al ser un número pequeño de integrantes.

 _-Es cierto que Greninja y los demás son más fuertes que el equipo de Unova… -_ eran los pensamientos de Ash al analizar a su actual equipo.

- _Supongo que al ser menos tengo más tiempos para entrenarlos y también el nivel de los gimnasios aquí es más alto que en Unova También como al ser pocos no puedo variar en mis combates por lo que al final acumulan más batallas que en un grupo numeroso. Es cierto que gracias a ello fácilmente superan a Pignite y a los demás de Unova con excepción de Krokodile y quizás Snivy pero no diría lo mismo de Infernape y los pokemons que atrape en Sinnoh-_ Pensaba Ash que al haberle despertado la curiosidad sobre si esta idea era verdad provocaba que su rostro tomara un semblante pensativo mientras lo continuaba meditando con los ojos cerrados.

- _También esta ese poder de Greninja, es tan extraño... Si pudiera sacar todo el potencial de ese poder estoy seguro que sería un dolor de cabeza para Sceptile e incluso para Charizard en un combate-_ Era increíble pero sus pensamientos habían eliminado la tranquilidad con la que se había recostado contra ese árbol y ahora no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Serena que desde hace un rato había estado contemplando a Ash en la distancia mientras seguía cepillando a Sylveon para terminar con una cara de preocupación por el chico que admiraba y quería.

-En verdad lo quieres tanto como para preocuparte de que se le vea tan pensativo no?- Le preguntaba Bonnie a Serena con una mueca picara hacia la peli miel que veía como a su hermana mayor.

-Si… Supong…¡BONNIE!...- Se exaltaba Serena ante lo dicho por ella -¿d..de q..que h..hablas?- tartamudeaba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿y p..por que me miras así?- se defendía como podía la joven avergonzada de ser descubierta mirando al azabache.

-Oh por nada pero eres un poco obvia ¿lo sabias?- dijo Bonnie mientras una sonrisa pícara se posaba en su rostro.

-¿Obvia con qué?- Se sumaba Clemont a la conversación mientras se dirigía a la mesa para poner los platos. Ya había sacado la comida del fuego y todo indicaba que el almuerzo estaba listo.

-¡D.. ..de.. n..na..da im..portante!- Respondía (sin que casi gritara) Serena a la pregunta del rubio. Todo esto pasaba mientras la Pequeña se aguantaba una risita con mucha fuerza.

Clemont ante esa respuesta solo pude levantar una ceja consternado y sin darle más vueltas decidió dejar de preguntar ante el nerviosismo que presentaba Serena y terminar de poner los platos en la mesa.

-Bueno quien tiene hambre porque el almuerzo ya está listo- cambiaba de tema el rubio.

-¡YO!-Mascullaba feliz la pequeña Bonnie ante la Noticia.

-¡DEDEDE!- Se sumaba a la emoción Dedenne ya despierto y saliendo del bolso de la pequeña.

-Bien dejen que les sirva y por favor alguien Avísele a Ash, me sorprende que no halla venido corriendo ante el olor del estofado- decía Clemont mientras liberaba a sus pokemons para que pudieran comer con ellos y los demás pokemons. Estos tenían la apariencia de un conejo gris con manchas marrones, un puercoespín marrón y verde y una especie de león de melena negra y piel azul con la cola en forma de estrella de 4 puntas. O conocidos por sus Nombres Bunnelby, Chespin y Luxray respectivamente. Pokemons de tipo Normal, Planta y Eléctrico.

-Eso si es Raro de Ash- aportaba Bonnie mientras Dedenne asentía ante lo dicho por su cuidadora mientras veía a Ash que seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

-Yo iré- Decía Serena mientras se levantaba de la silla y e iba en busca de su azabache favorito.

* * *

El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a él lo sacaron del trance en el que se encontraba. Habiendo abierto los ojos pero sin levantar la vista pudo identificar las botas de serena mientras esta se aproximaba a donde él estaba.

Eso era algo que también lo tenía en las nubes, su relación con Serena. Era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Había algo en ella que era diferente a sus antiguas compañeras de viaje, no sabía lo que era exactamente, solo sabía que lo había sentido con ella únicamente, de igual forma no pudo pensar al ver las botas de esta muy cerca mientras su voz lo hacía levantar la vista y salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ash? El almuerzo ya está listo- le informaba Serena con una media sonrisa.

Ante esto nuestro Protagonista se levantó de su posición cómoda para estirarse y quedar en frente de la peli miel.

-Si Gracias por decirme- respondía el azabache para luego ver como su compañero roedor se estiraba mientras se tallaba los ojos. La voz de serena debió haberlo despertado de su siesta. Ante esto se giró a los demás para dar la noticia.

-Oigan chicos el almuerzo ya está-

Ante esto Greninja y los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba todos los demás esperando para comer.

Ash y Serena hicieron los mismo y junto con Pikachu eran los últimos en dirigirse hacia la mesa. Todo para que de repente una garra metálica saliera casi de la nada y tomara a Pikachu dejandolo en el aire.

-¡PIKA!-

-¡PIKACHU!- Gritaba Ash ante lo que sucedía. El grito había hecho que Clemont y Bonnie juntos con los demás Pokemons voltearan a ver en la dirección donde se hallaban Ash y Serena.

-¡De donde salió esa Garra!- exclamaba Serena también.

-Si nos preguntan "De Donde Salió esa Garra"-

-La Respuesta será Nuestra Compasión por el Mundo-

-Para Proteger al Mundo de la Devastación-

-Para Unir a los Pueblos Dentro de Nuestra Nación-

-Para Denunciar los Males de Andrés-el Eloy- (Nota de Autor: ¡¿YO QUE?!)

-Para Extender Nuestro Reino Hasta Las Estrellas-

-Jessie-

-James-

-El Equipo Rocket Viajando a la Velocidad de la Luz-

-Ríndanse ahora o Prepárense para luchar-

-Meowth Así es-

-¡Wobbuffet!-

* * *

Aquí debemos hacer una Pausa con la Historia para resaltar lo que sucedía con Pikachu y los demás.

Ese era el lema del equipo Rocket. Una organización especializada en el robo de Pokemons. Este grupo de la organización estaba conformado por 3 individuos. Jessie, la Mujer del Grupo con una piel clara y un cabello de color un rosa fuerte largo que Terminaba un poco más abajo de su cintura con la Curiosidad que su Cabello se curvaba y terminaba en espiral al Final. El Siguiente era James, un Hombre de Cabello Morado que le Llegaba a la nuca y de Piel Clara igual. Ambos vestían el uniforme que los señalaba como parte de la organización del Equipo Rocket. Uniformes Blancos en ambos casos con una "R" Roja estampada en las Camisetas con Guantes y Botas Negras.

Lo único diferente de los uniformes de Jessie y James era que Jessie usaba Falda mientras James usaba un pantalón ambos de color Blanco.

James era el Inventor del Equipo junto con Meowth, el Último del trio de Villanos. Se Trataba de un Pokemon, su apariencia Recordaba a los Gatos con el símbolo de fortuna de los Maneki Neko en su frente y de ser un Pokemon que podía hablar el lenguaje Humano fluidamente sin el mayor esfuerzo. Y por último teníamos a Wobbuffet, un pokemon de color azul con lo que parece una cola de Castor. Este Pokemon era de Jessie pero constantemente se salía de su Pokebola a Voluntad Propia.

Este Trio se ha encargado de perseguir a Ash desde el inicio de su viaje con el Único Objetivo de Capturar a Pikachu para su Organización y Sí, no han sido capaces de lograr tal meta ante el Azabache. Siempre persiguiéndolo en su Globo de aire Caliente con la forma de Meowth. Que es la situación en la que estaban nuestros 4 jóvenes y con Pikachu aun en la Garra Metálica.

* * *

-¡Equipo Rocket!- Decía un enojado Ash –¿Que nunca Aprenden a Dejar de Molestarme?-

-Eso depende de cuánto tiempo estés dispuesto a soportarnos Bobo- le contestaba Jessie en un tono Altanero.

-¿Es que no ven que nunca Ganaran?- Dijo Bonnie mientras sus cachetes se inflamada poniendo una cara de puchero acompañado de unas expresiones serias por parte de Serena y Clemont.

-Es obvio que nunca nos rendiremos y si nos disculpan tenemos que llevar a Pikachu con nuestro Jefe- mascullaba james con una rosa en la mano.

-¡Meowth Así es!- Se burlaba esta vez el infame pokemon Gato mientras empezaban a Alejarse en su Globo.

-¡No permitiré que se lleven a Pikachu!- volvía a tomar la voz el Azabache para luego poner una actitud seria -¡Greninja!-

-¡Gre!- Gemía la Rana ninja tomando posición al lado de su entrenador esperando ordenes de atacar.

-Usa….-

-¡Usa Shuriken de Agua!- Sonó a los lejos una voz para que luego de eso dos estrellas de agua comprimida salieran de unos árboles contra el globo Rasgando la tela y provocando que el globo descendiera abruptamente al suelo frente de Ash y Compañía.

-¿Pero Que…?- Se decía a sí mismo el Azabache mientras giraba la cabeza en la dirección en que las en que las dos Shuriken habían sido disparadas para toparse con la integración de un nuevo personaje al acontecimiento.

Los demás solo quedaron Callados ante el individuo que de repente había aparecido al lado izquierdo del grupo, habiendo haciendo ruido mientras salía de unos arbustos del otro lado del bosque, justo de donde salieron las shuriken.

Se trataba de un entrenador de unos 17 años aproximadamente. Cabello Negro un poco largo de piel clara y Ojos color Marrón. Vestía una chaqueta negra manga larga y el cierre de esta estaba a mitad de camino dejando ver que debajo tenía una camisa Azul. Traía unos jeans y unos zapatos que le llegaban por encima del tobillo de color gris. En su muñeca se apreciaba lo que claramente era un Piedra Llave incrustada en un brazalete color gris. No estaba solo… venía acompañado por un pokemon que era algo que resaltaba mucho por el tipo de pokemon que era. Se trataba de un Greninja pero este presentaba un tono de piel color negro mientras que su lengua-bufanda era de un tono rojo. Poseía una mirada fría al igual que su entrenador.

-No dejare que roben Pokemon así Nada Mas- Exclamo el joven. Su voz denotaba que hablaba muy seriamente.

Al escuchar su Voz y ver el Greninja Negro una vez más, Ash de inmediato noto que no se trataba de un simple entrenador y de alguna forma tenía un extraño presentimiento de que este entrenador lo haría sufrir de muchas maneras.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el primer Episodio. Solo puedo decir que si llegaste hasta aquí y te gusto, me alegra que me des la oportunidad.**

 **Si hay problemas en la escritura o la narración llega a ser repetitiva o mala. Téngame paciencia que iré mejorando con el tiempo. Se los garantizo!**

 **Yo soy Andrés – El Eloy y me despido.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Misterio y Confirmación.

La situación ahora era distinta con el Team Rocket por los suelos mientras el nuevo integrante del panorama junto a su Greninja se acercaba al grupo de entrenadores liderados por el entrenador Azabache.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntaba el entrenador de ojos Marrón. Ash no salía del trance en el que se encontraba con la presencia de aquel sujeto y ese Greninja Negro por lo que el que respondió fue Clemont.

-Sí, Gracias por tu Ayuda- dijo Clemont. El entrenador ante esto sonrió un poco para si para luego amagar con volver a preguntar algo cuando unos gemidos de dolor llenaron los oídos de todos los integrantes junto con sus Pokemons para luego dirigir su mirada a donde el Team Rocket había besado el suelo.

Entre la tela rasgada se podía apreciar que había movimiento debajo de esta para que de ella emergieran los integrantes de la malvada organización con visibles gestos de dolor en su rostro.

-Mi espalda- mascullada con pesar James sentado mientras colocabas sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda intentado aliviar el dolor, todo esto mientras asomaba la mitad superior de su cuerpo de la tela de lo que solía ser su globo obviamente.

-Habla solo por ti- se quejaba Meowth igual de adolorido levantándose entre las tela y sobándose su brazo derecho.

-¡Wobbuffet!-

-¡¿Que pretenden?!- Decía una cabreadísima Jessie asomándose por fin ante los entrenadores para luego dirigir su mirada frente a sus pies al igual que James y Meowth.

Pikachu apenas aparecía luego de las quejas del trio de villanos de los restos del globo para que al por fin salir se quedara viendo fijamente en sus captores. Ante esto y sin tiempo de razonar el trio se lanzó a por el Roedor eléctrico en un intento de tenerlo capturado una vez más. Solo para terminar chocando sus rostros debido al ágil esquivo empleado por el Pokemon eléctrico que inmediatamente corrió de vuelta a su entrenador.

-¡Pikachu!-

-¡Pika Pi!- el abrazo entre pokemon y entrenador no se hizo esperar. La aparición de Pikachu había hecho que Ash saliera del estado pensativo en el que se hallaba. Ante la acción de fraternidad todo el grupo sonrió aliviado incluso el entrenador con el mega-aro se sintió contagiado junto al Greninja "Shiny".

-¡Ya es Suficiente!- dijo Jessie sobándose la cara junto a sus compañeros para sacar una pokebola y Lanzarla siendo esta acción imitada por James -!Ve Gourgeist!-

-¡Órale Inkay!-

Con tal acción el grupo poso de nuevo de forma defensiva ante la aparición de 2 nuevos pokemon al panorama. La primera un Pokemon con un torso de color marrón y ojos amarillos, la parte de abajo era una tonalidad más oscura que su piel y recordaba a la decoración de una calabaza en Noche de Brujas con los ojos y boca de color amarillo, y la parte de arriba lo que sería su largo cabello de un color rosa. El segundo Pokemon rememoraba mucho a un pequeño pulpo de tono azulado y en la parte de arriba una corona de color rosa con círculos amarillos y toques blancos al igual que sus 2 tentáculos principales. Serian identificados como Gourgeist e Inkay, Pokemons de tipo Fantasma/Planta e Siniestro/Psíquico.

-¡Usa Bomba Germen!- dijo Jessie dando la orden para que su pokemon enviara un ataque que consistía en escupir unas semillas de gran tamaño hacia el grupo.

-Rayo de Hielo- dijo el entrenador del Mega-Aro con naturalidad para que su pokemon hiciera una pose de manos y luego expeler un rayo de color blanco gélido de su boca para impactar con las semillas.

La colisión entre los ataques genero una pequeña neblina entre los bandos, cosa que aprovecharía para atacar al Equipo Rocket. Los demás simplemente se quedaron observado pero sin bajar la guardia a lo que pudiera pasar a excepción de un Ash que volvía a observar al entrenador misterioso con un semblante pensativo, le parecía increíble como tomaba la situación con extrema calma.

-Tajo Umbrío- ordeno para aprovechar la pequeña capa de neblina mientras su pokemon generaba en su mano derecha un sable de energía oscura para asestarle un golpe al pokemon Fantasma/Planta mandándolo hacia atrás en el combate.

-¡Embístelo!- Mascullo James aprovechando que justo el Sapo ninja acaba de atacar a su compañera, lo que no sabía es que ya estaba al tanto de esto.

- **Prepárate-** pensaba su entrenador y este pensamiento de alguna forma llegaría a la conciencia de su pokemon. Ante la orden el Sapo Negro comenzó a reunir energía en su pierna derecha para que esta se pintara de un color blanco desde la punta de su pie hasta por debajo de la rodilla listo para atacar.

-¡Corte!-

Antes de que pudiera atacar el Greninja de Ash entro en escena parra imitar la misma acción de su igual "Shiny" con tajo umbrío solo que con un sable blanco en su mano para golpear con él a inkay que ya estaba a poco espacio de contratacar.

Cuando su ataque termino, siendo un éxito, procedió a tomar posición junto a su igual para terminar viéndolo de una manera un tanto desafiante y Neutral.

 **-** **¿Lo Notaste Verdad?-**

 **-(Si, hay algo especial en este)-** respondió de forma mental el pokemon Brillante a su entrenador mientras volvía su vista del Greninja de Ash al frente donde estaban sus adversarios.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!- Dijeron en sincronización ambos entrenadores para que de igual forma ambos greninjas arrojaran una estrella de agua comprimida de 8 puntas, esto dado a que formaron una en cada mano y las habían juntado previo al lanzamiento.

Con el poder de las estrellas de agua Inkay e Gourgeist retrocedieron aún más hasta terminar siendo enviados con sus entrenadores y Meowth de vuelta al suelo quedando aturdidos, cosa que aprovecharía el grupo de entrenadores para su ataque final.

-¡Muy Bien!- Decía Ash -!Pikachu Atactrueno!-

Ante lo que ya sabían que pasaría Serena y los demás se unieron para ayudar.

-Braixen Lanzallamas-

-Luxray Velocidad- también colaboraba Clemont.

-¡Dedenne usa…!- Incluso la pequeña se unía saltando hacia adelante solo para ser atrapada en el aire desde atrás de su blusa por su hermano –¡Tu no hagas Locuras!– le reprendía Clemont aun sujetándola para que ella terminara hiciera un Puchero al no poder participar.

-¡Usa Rayo de Hielo!- Daba la orden final el entrenador del Greninja Variocolor.

Así en colaboración los ataques fueron ejecutados para terminar fusionándose para mala fortuna del Equipo Rocket que nada pudo hacer y que al recibir tal Ataque salieran volando por los aires luego de una explosión.

-¿Es idea mía o esta vez nos acabaron muy rápido?- pregunto James de los más tranquilo en el aire.

-¡Fue Culpa de ese bobo Que apareció!- Decía Jessie con cara de pocos Amigos a un costado.

-No me digas Señora Obviedad- Le respondió Meowth que cara de incredulidad.

-¡Wobbuffet!-

-¡Nos Mandaron a Volar Otra Vez!- se escuchó por última vez antes de que el trio se perdiera en la distancia dejando un pequeño destello por donde se había perdido su avistamiento.

Después de eso todos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice para luego fijar su vista en el innombrable entrenador que mantuvo la calma viendo todavía por donde el equipo Rocket había salido volando.

El primer en tomar la voz fue Clemont que se dirigió a el -Muchas Gracias por tu Ayuda otra vez- dijo, ante esto el joven volteo a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, tu Pokemon estuvo increíble- le halagaba Serena.

-¡Nunca había Visto a un Greninja de Color Negro!- explotaba Bonnie de la emoción. Ante los cumplidos el joven se apeno un poco colocando su mano izquierda por detrás de su nuca.

-Es realmente fuerte- le sonreía Ash para luego observarlo e introducirse –Por cierto mi Nombre es Ash y él es mi compañero Pikachu-

-!Pikachu!- saludaba Alegre el Pokemon subiéndose al hombro del Azabache a lo que el joven, ya con su pokemon al lado procedió a hablar.

-Un Placer, Mi Nombre es Jason-

* * *

Ya se habían hecho las presentaciones y ahora se encontraban todos en la mesa a punto de comer. Luego de todo lo que paso invitarle el almuerzo era lo menos que podían hacer. Incluso su Greninja se encontraba comiendo con los demás Pokemon de forma serena intentado no llamar la atención pero notaba como su igual de color azul le daba una mirada de reojo de vez en cuando, para Greninja (Azul) era como si sintiera algo nuevo con su presencia, aparte de sus ganas de enfrentarlo en una batalla sentía como si de alguna extraña forma ya conocía a ese Pokemon. Nadie noto como de vez en cuando lo observaba a excepción de Braixen que se encontraba frente a él comiendo su comida Pokemon y esto era gracias a que sus Poderes Psíquicos habían empezado a desarrollarse no hace mucho como descubrió Clemont en una tarde en la que ella practicaba su acto con Serena y su Equipo.

En la Mesa Todos ya habían empezado a comer de forma amena , tanto así que la pequeña del grupo había olvidado a blandito, que todavía se encontraba durmiendo, dentro de su bolso que estaba a un lado con las mochilas de los demás a un costado de la mesa.

Entre las comidas la conversación empezó siendo Serena la primera en tomar palabra.

-Asi que Jason, ¿eres un Entrenador Pokemon?-

-Eh…si- Respondía no esperando la pregunta.

-¿Eso significa que estas reuniendo las 8 Medallas para entra en la Liga Kalos?- dijo Clemont.

-De hecho si Llevo 7 Medallas- le respondió Jason entrando un poco más en confianza.

-¡Wow! igual que Ash- le decía Bonnie para que Jason Volteara a Ver al entrenador Azabache que comía frente a el.

-¿Ah Si?- Le pregunto directamente a Ash

-Si…Parece que seremos Rivales Jason- Dijo Ash que otra vez había estado pensativo por la aparición de Jason y que solo Serena noto porque incluso Ash comía mas tranquilo de lo Normal. De hecho la respuesta que dio había sonado un poco extraño para el resto ya que Ash no era tan directo cuando conocía a otro entrenador que iba a la Liga.

-Supongo que si, Tu Greninja se ve fuerte, Igual que tu Pikachu- le respondía Jason mirando de reojo a donde los pokemon comían.

-Bueno el tuyo también lo parece- le dijo Ash. Parecía como si escogiera con cuidado sus palabras. En ese momento a Jason se le ocurrió Preguntar algo. La verdad es que el escuchar el Nombre de Ash le había generado una duda que quería resolver.

-Si piensas asi… Te gustaría tener una batalla Pokemon contra Mí?- Dijo Jason directo al Grano ganándose la sorpresa de los Demás por lo rápido que llegaron a una solicitud de batalla. Ante esa pregunta Ash olvido completamente porque sentía lo que sentía con la presencia de Jason. De Inmediato las ansias provocaron que respondiera al desafío.

-Dalo Por Hecho- dijo para luego devorar de tres Bocados su Porción del Almuerzo a gran velocidad y que su ánimo volviera a ser el de siempre dejando la faceta calmada que tenía cuando empezaron a comer a un lado.

-Esta…Bien jeje- Dijo Jason con una gota en su sien no creyéndose como alguien comía a esa velocidad. Gota en la sien que también Serena y los demás habían adquirido. La verdad es que Jason ya había casi terminado al igual que los demás, el único que había tardado fue el Azabache. Por lo que de inmediato se levantó junto con el para ser seguidos por Clemont, Bonnie y Serena A un lado de donde se habían colocado. Sus pokemon había escuchado el desafío por lo que ya habiendo terminado su comida e inmediatamente los siguieron. El Greninja Negro tomo posición al lado de su entrenador y el equipo del entrenador de las "Z" en las mejillas había hecho lo mismo con Pikachu poniéndose a la Par de su entrenador.

-Yo hare de Réferi les parece?- Se ofreció Clemont colocándose en el medio de los dos entrenadores esperando respuesta.

-Está Bien- le dijo Jason con una pequeña sonrisa para súbitamente ponerse serio y mirar a Ash.- Que sea 3 vs 3 ¿De acuerdo Ash?- pregunto.

-Por mi Perfecto- respondió emocionado el entrenador de Pikachu

-La verdad te ofrecí la Batalla para confirmar algo Ash- Dejo caer extrañamente Jason. Esto genero rostros de duda en Ash y los demás. ¿Confirmar Que?

-¿De que Hablas?- Pregunto un confundido Ash.

Te lo Diré al concluir nuestra Batalla. ¡Ahora Elige A tu Primer Pokemon!- Mascullo el portador del Mega-Aro mientras sacaba una Pokebola de su Cinturón y lo arrojaba frente a él.

De la Pokebola surgió un pokemon de una tonalidad de un Rojo un poco oscuro, sobresalían una garras afiladas en sus patas y una protuberancia de su cabeza. Estaba erguido en dos Patas y en su cola se apreciaba una llama intensa a todo color. Era un Charmeleon un Pokemon de Tipo de Fuego.

-¡Wow que Lindo!- esa era Bonnie que no se resistía a lo que veía.

Ante la aparición de este Pokemon, Serena procedió a sacar su Pokedex para saber acerca de él. – Asi que es un Charmeleon, parece más Fuerte que el de Trevor…- Susurraba una Serena aun con la pokedex en mano. La verdad se sentía inquieta con esta Batalla y que Jason dijera que quería confirmar algo con Ash había hecho que su preocupación de un principio por su Azabache aumentara de gran Manera.

Ash También lo presentía pero le excitación por una batalla hacia que no lo notara mucho. -Asi que un Charmeleon- dijo Ash entre Preparado y Cauteloso para luego mirar hacia atrás y llamar a uno de sus Pokemon. –Hawlucha te lo Encargo-

-¡Lucha!- respondió el Guerrero-Ave para tomar lugar frente a su entrenador y frente al Charmeleon oponente mirándose fijamente con la llama del desafío en sus ojos listos para empezar.

-¡Muy Bien que la Batalla Comience!- Gritaba Clemont dando por iniciada la batalla.

* * *

No muy lejos de aquella zona abierta del bosque había una montaña que tenía el bosque a sus pies. El camino normal era rodeándolo un poco ya que el camino hacia ciudad Snowbelle no requería que tuvieran que rodearlo mucho. Cerca de ese Camino se podía ver una silueta corriendo a alta velocidad hacia aquella montaña. Su descripción física podía encajar en la forma de un Perro Negro con ojos verdes y una bufanda verde en cuello con un adorno hexagonal azul en la bufanda. Se veía un tanto mal Herido y con una cara de fatiga por llegar a los Pies de la Montaña. Cuando lo empezó a divisar entre los arboles un Ataque de Bomba de Lodo lo golpeo por atrás haciendo que cayera para acto seguido empezar a brillar y que su energía empezara a esparcirse por todos lado. Cuando termino el brillo el perro había desaparecido y en su lugar había una réplica exacta del Pokemon cuidado por Bonnie, Blandito, salvo que el hexágono en su pecho era Azul. Aun herido y casi sin energía volteo en dirección a donde vino el ataque solo para ver en le Lejanía un Pokemon con apariencia de Escorpión salvo que era gigante y de color Morado en tonalidades y detalles azules y blancos. Se trataba de Drapion, Pokemon Tipo Veneno/Siniestro.

-Buen trabajo Drapion- se escuchó al lado del Pokemon para que una silueta negra apareciera al lado del nombrado Pokemon. Por la forma se apostaría que era una mujer su voz también hacía pensar que se trataba de ella y no de el.- Ahora si no Escaparas- Susurro sonando Victoriosa.

-Ya era Hora- Pronuncio otra voz que se coloco de inmediato al lado de la primer silueta con lo que parecía ser una Pokebola en Mano. Su voz también hacia alarde de que se trataba de una Mujer.

Ante lo que veía el debilitado pokemon, este Procedió a intentar reunir energía nuevamente para Atacar a sus perseguidores, lo que no sabía es que ellas esperaban eso.

-Oh no, no lo Harás- Dijo la Segunda Voz lista para lanzar la Pokebola para detener a su Presa.

* * *

 **Uf…Por fin. No creerán todo lo que me paso para Escribir esto. Desde que mi Laptop le pasará de todo para no escribir hasta que tuviera que rescribir esto porque cuando mi laptop fallo se borró el capítulo y tenía como el 40% de esto ya escrito. Lo irónico era que las ideas me venían cuando estaba sin laptop y cuando la tuve no sabía que escribir.**

 **En serio lamento la demora y también quiero informarles que el próximo capítulo puede tardarse. No es concreto pero es una posibilidad ya que empezara un nuevo trimestre en mi universidad y veré muchas materias más un curso. Dios lo bueno es que no tardara tanto como este y por cierto más adelante en la historia le diré las ideas que tengo para escribir una clase de secuela de esta historia. No me queda mas que agradecer al que le de una oportunidad a esta historia, en serio lo aprecio.**

 **Y por último darle las gracias al Usuario** Bk-201joel **por ser el primer comentario que recibo en mi andanzas por fanfiction. En verdad Me hizo feliz recibir un review y uno bien educado. Gracias Joel.**

 **Por lo demás no desesperen si notan errores y palabras repetidas, a medida que escriba mejorare la estructura tranquilos si hay alguien. Y no queda mas que decir Gracias.**

 **Yo soy Andres-El Eloy y me despido.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Round One

La imagen se encontraba congelada, no se podía evitar, después de todo. Estaban analizando la situación. Ambos esperaban para hacer el primer movimiento. Mientras Uno esperaba ver si su presentimiento sobre la identificación de ese entrenador era la que él esperaba el otro simplemente analizaba detenidamente. Normalmente no se comportaba así ante una batalla, era más de disfrutar y aprender (esto último si es que había algo por aprender), Pero desde que lo vio sabía que esto se trataría de una batalla de buen nivel. Sin duda no era un novato o un entrenador a medias, la Intimidación también jugaba su papel. Simplemente… ¿que clase de entrenador seria?.

Sin poder resistir más la tentación decidió atacar primero.

-¡Hawlucha Golpe Karate!- Ordeno el entrenador Azabache para que su pokemon se lanzara ante Charmeleon con una de sus garras iluminada por una energía Blanca.

-¡Detenlo con Garra de Metal!- ante la orden la Salamandra de fuego cubrió sus garras delanteras con una energía Azulada-Plateada para que estas crecieran un poco en tamaño para luego detener en seco el embiste de poder que se acercaba.

Ahora ya no había distancia. El freno fue en seco al golpe Karate cosa que aprovecho el portador del Mega-Aro.

-¡Lanzallamas!-

-¡!- fue la reacción general del grupo de Viajeros, sobre todo para Ash, la transición de la garra de metal a un lanzallamas había sido en un Flash. Prácticamente Hawlucha no pudo hacer nada. Quien cayo bruscamente luego de salir disparado de frente de Charmeleon a caer casi a los pies de su entrenador, cuando se recuperó se hallaba levantándose con algo de dificultad.

Esto conmociono mucho al entrenador del Pikachu. Sus sensaciones eran correctas ante su rival. Definitivamente él podría estar al Nivel de Alan.

Eso último ayudo a que su duda disminuyera para dar paso a la excitación de la batalla. Sin duda ahora debía pelear a todo su poder desde el principio o Hawlucha lo pagaría. Habiendo concluido eso Tomo una postura decidida con una mirada determinante mientras se ajustaba la gorra. Sin duda él era fuerte pero él tampoco era un debilucho.

-¿Hawlucha estas Bien?- Pregunto a su pokemon que respondió de forma afirmativa para luego ordenar un nuevo ataque -Usa Tijera X-

-Lanzallamas- respondió confiado Jason.

-¡Atraviesa esas Llamas!-

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió para ver como Hawlucha atravesaba las llamas manteniendo su ataque igual.

-¡Bloquea con Garra de Metal!- Atendió a responder a tiempo Jason. Por suerte su orden ayudo ya que ayudo a disminuir la fuerza del ataque pero ahí no termino la cosa.

-¡Golpe Karate!-

-¡Lucha!-Grito Hawlucha el grito de Batalla.

-¡Garra de Metal Otra Vez!-Comando Jason ya que algo así se esperaba para que ahora su pokemon y el de Ash se encontraran intercambio golpes intentando prevalecer. Era una guerra limpia entre los Golpes Karate y los Zarpazos de la Garra Metal.

-¡Patada de Salto Alto!- ordeno para que su pokemon tomara distancia para el nuevo ataque.

-¡Carga de Fuego!-

-¡Char!-

Colisión ocurrió luego de que el pokemon de Kalos reuniera energía en su pierna utilizando la rodilla para atacar mientras el pokemon oriundo de Kanto fuera rodeado por unas llamas intensas y se abalanzara hacia adelante. Duro unos momentos la colisión mientras intentaban que su ataque sobrepasara al otro. Después de unos instantes una columna de humo, después de su obvia explosión, emergió cubriendo a ambos en el proceso. Ambos entrenadores se mantuvieron a la expectativa. Uno con una mirada que demostraba neutralidad y una pizca de emoción al igual que su Pokemon "Shiny" contra otro que mantenía la mirada fija en el campo de batalla.

Al disiparse el humo ambos pokemon seguían en pie manteniendo ambas manos de alguna forma entrelazadas forcejeando contra el otro intentando ganar en fuerza bruta. Ante la cercanía Jason aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Charmeleon ¡Lanzallamas Ya!- ordeno Jason. Ash debía actuar rápido la cercanía de ese ataque sería fatal.

-Aprovecha que no puede bloquear, ¡Patada de Salto Alto!- justo ante esa orden Charmeleon recibió un Rodillazo en toda la Quijada que hizo que retrocediera dejando el forcejeo de manos. Aun así Jason contrataco en seguida.

-¡Cola Dragón!- Súbitamente Charmeleon se reincorporo para que luego su cola adquiriera unas escamas de energía Verde-Azulado para contrarrestar. La respuesta fue tan rápida que Hawlucha recibió de lleno al ataque mandándolo hacia las Alturas.

-¡Carga de Fuego!- comando Jason haciendo que Charmeleon saliera cual cohete hacia el Pokemon Luchador. Ash sorprendido ordeno apresurado.

-Plancha Voladora- Dijo Ash. Ahora la silueta de Hawlucha había tomado un tono carmesí para de inmediato cruzar sus brazos en su pecho maniobrando astutamente en el aire para luego abrir sus alas y lanzarse ante su Rival.

-¡Usa Garra de Metal!-

-¡!- Una vez más Ash se impresiono. ¡Estaba Combinando sus ataques!. Ahora podía verse a Charmeleon dentro de las llamas con sus garras rodeadas de energía Plateada. Pero lo que siguió le paralizo…

No solo la plancha voladora había sido vencida. Al impactar, La salamandra de fuego tomo a Hawlucha de los hombros para luego, desde esa Altura, de más o menos 2 metros, Lanzarlo con fuerza al Suelo provocando un pequeño Cráter al impactar. Sin tiempo de reacción. Charmeleon culmino su proeza.

-Liquídalo- Mascullo Jason para que su Pokemon aun en ese estado de Carga de Fuego/Garra Metal suspendido en el aire, descendiera para asestar el golpe final. Levantando un cortina de polvo en el proceso.

Luego de eso Charmeleon salió disparado hacia atrás de la Columna para aterrizar de pie sin problemas frente a su entrenador.

Cuando todo se disipo se hizo silencio entre el grupo… Hawlucha ya no podía continuar. Anunciarlo le llevo unos segundos a Clemont que no creía lo que veía.

-Hawlucha no puede Continuar, ¡el Ganador es Charmeleon!- Dijo haciendo al final de buen Réferi.

Noivern se encontraba incrédulo, ni que decir de Ash. Su pokemon apenas si pudo asestar un Golpe concreto.

-Buen Trabajo- Le dijo Jason a su Pokemon demostrando orgullo y felicidad. Su pokemon no recibió mucho daño por lo que estaba muy bien para seguir con el viaje. Esto casi todos lo notaron. Serena se hallaba ahora si en serio preocupada, ese entrenador parecía muy fuerte. Bonnie ante la intensidad de la batalla se había colocado detrás de ella sujetándose de su vestido.

Cuando Ash por fin salió de la impresión corrió hacia el Pokemon Ave-Luchador para revisar su estado. Ante esto el Pokemon bajo su cabeza apenado a lo cual simplemente su entrenador lo mimo colocando su mano sobre él.

-No te preocupes lo hiciste bien, tomate un buen descanso- dijo para luego sacar la Pokebola y guardarlo para que reposara. Cuando termino el proceso de regreso de Pokemon miro hacia Jason impresionado.

-Debo decir que tu Charmeleon estuvo increíble- Lo halago mostrando una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Gracias- dijo un poco a Secas -¿Hawlucha está Bien?-

-Si, un buen descanso y estará como nuevo- respondió Ash a la pregunta.

-es bueno oírlo… ¿entonces continuamos?- Jason dijo.

Ash asintió para luego volver a colocarse junto a Pikachu y continuar con la batalla.

-Bien Charmeleon Descansa- le dijo Jason al pokemon de Kanto para que este fuera absorbido por su Pokebola para ser colocada de nuevo en su cinturón para acto seguido tomar Otra y mirarla con cariño –Tu turno Preciosa… ¡Sal!- Mascullo para que de su nuevo Lanzamiento emergiera su siguiente Pokemon.

Ahora hacia acto de presencia un pokemon con una postura elegante. Su cuerpo era de color crema terminando en color verde su cola y orejas. Estas daban la sensación de ver una fusión de un Animal con unas Hojas. Se trataba de Leafeon. Pokemon de Tipo Planta. Esta (Se trataba de una Hembra) poseía una mirada muy sumisa esperando pacientemente.

-¿Cual Pokemon es ese?- Dijo Serena para escanearlo con su Pokedex al igual que Charmeleon y obtener su información. –Es muy Lindo- No pudo evitar destacar la Pequeña cuidadora. Ante esto Dedenne, que se encontraba en su cabeza, Asentia ante lo dicho por ella.

-Con que un Leafeon- Dijo Ash luego de también de indagar al Pokemon con su Pokedex. Después de esto miro hacia su Equipo, Noivern parecía querer luchar por quien consideraba su padre para vengarlo luego de la batalla contra ese Charmeleon y Ash parecía que estar de acuerdo con que Noivern luchara. Pero cuando lo iba llamar dudo por un momento, ese Charmeleon había demostrado estar muy bien entrenado, quizás Noivern ni siquiera podría tomar experiencia si la batalla procedía muy rápido, ante todo Noivern aún era muy joven e inexperimentado por lo que decidió voltear hacia su mejor Amigo- ¿Listo Amigo?- le dijo luego de verlo para que este respondiera en su singular forma.

-¡Pika!- respondió el pequeño Roedor a la vez que cerraba su pequeña garrita para forma un puño para luego de eso tomar posición en el campo a cuatro patas con una mirada desafiante hacia Leafeon.

Nadie del equipo noto la incertidumbre de su entrenador salvo Greninja, le parecía raro que su entrenador dudara así. Casi nunca lo hacía desde que lo escogió, pero decidió ignorar eso y prestar atención a la batalla que iba a iniciar. Ha de aclarar que ahora Leafeon poseía una mirada desafiante y orgullosa.

Era momento de emparejar las cosas, y quien mejor que Pikachu para eso, por lo que cuando estuvo todo listo, con el permiso de Clemont la batalla dio inicio.

-Bien Pikachu… !Ataque Rápido!- Dijo Ash Buscando Sorpresa nada más empezar para que el roedor cargara energía para salir disparado como una bala amarilla.

-Espéralo- ordeno Jason simplemente a lo que Pikachu se acercaba a una Leafeon Expectante. A lo que ya cuando Pikachu estaba a menos de 1 metro Jason ordeno la próxima acción.

-Toxico-

-¿Que? ¡Pikachu detente!- Muy tarde, la orden de Ash no llego a ser dicha en mejor momento por lo que Pikachu, incluso intentando frenar, se vio sorprendido por la energía Purpura que choco contra él, enviándolo unas rodadas atrás para que al levantarse con dificultad unas burbujas de igual color que el ataque anterior empezarán a emerger de su pequeño cuerpo, siendo acompañado por una gesto de clara enfermedad.

-¡Pikachu!- se preocupó Ash ante lo que le pasaba a su mejor Amigo, el sentimiento de impotencia apareció, no le gustaba como empezaba la batalla, parecía que Jason siempre iba un paso adelante. Si más que hacer lo único que le quedaba era intentar terminar la batalla en el menor tiempo posible.

- _Mientras mas tiempo pase sera Peor para Pikachu_ \- pensó el entrenador de Kanto.

-Oh no…- dejaba escapar Serena de sus labios como una pequeña exhalación.

-Usa Ataque Rápido Otra Vez-

-¡Pika!-

-Bola de Energía- dijo Jason para que Leafeon empezara a acumular energía de la naturaleza en frente de ella.

-¡Cola de Hierro! ¡no te Detengas!- ordeno el Azabache. Al comprender lo que quería hacer su entrenador, aumento más su velocidad para sorprender a Leafeon. Justo cuando estuvo enfrente de la bola de Energía su cola se tornó de color blanco para luego azotarlo como sierra, destruyendo la bola y haciendo que Leafeon saliera disparada debido a la liberación de energía de forma abrupta, hecho que impulso a Pikahu en el aire para terminar cayendo con gracia.

-Nada Mal…- _-Sin duda parece que acertare con mi teoría-_ Pensó Jason observando como Pikachu se resentía del efecto Toxico mientras Leafeon se levanta un poco aturdida.

Pero Ash no desaprovecharía, ahora empezaba la horda de ataques, no tenia de otra. No sabía cuánto podría Soportar Pikachu con el veneno en su cuerpo.

-¡Cola De Hierro de Nuevo Pikachu!-

-¡Pika!-

-No te confíes…- susurraba su Rival -¡Hoja Aguda!- mando a Leafeon cuya cola empezó a brillar con suma fuerza de una energía color esmeralda.

-Feon- Mascullo la evolución de Eevee Para lanzarse contra Pikachu que imito su Acción.

 **¡Slam!**

Fue el sonido de la primera estocada de ambos, para luego intentar atacarse con otra… y otra… y otra vez. Era un lindo intercambio de estocadas a decir verdad. Intentando que su Ataque prevaleciera y en el momento justo Pikachu logro ser más veloz.

Desarmando hábilmente a Leafeon procedió a girar su cola una vez intentando el golpe ganador pero Jason se anticipó a esto.

-¡Proteccion!- a tiempo Leafeon llego a defenderse del ataque gracias a una esfera de energia a su alrededor que la protegio. Esfera que también repulso a Pikachu. Cuando la barrera se disipo Leafeon Ataco.

-¡Bola de Energia!- Grito Jason con fuerza mientras apretaba su puño delante de el. Para que su Pokemon rápidamente cargara otra bola de energia que esta vez Pikachu no puedo evadir

-¡Pika!-

-¡Pikachu! Estas Bien?- preocupado su entrenador pregunto.

A duras penas se levantaba, ya el toxico estaba algo avanzado…Pikachu no resistirá más… así que sin más Ash se la jugo por Todas.

-Vamos con todo, ¡Cola de Hierro!-

-¡Proteccion!-

Al lanzarse sobre Leafeon la barrera de energia repelió a Pikachu hacia Arriba mandándolo a Volar cosa que Jason aprovecharía para dar el golpe final. Sin embargo esta vez Ash no dejaría que se le volviera a adelantar.

-¡Electrobola!- Ordeno El azabache para que Pikachu acumulara energía eléctrica en la punta de su cola para formar una esfera y lo lanzara tal cual Proyectil hacia la Barrera. Cuando impacto la Barrera aun después del humo parecía intacta pero no resistirá un ataque más.

-¡Ahora Cola de Hierro!- dijo para que el Pokemon Nativo de Kanto, Aprovechando la Gravedad asestara un fuerte ataque con su cola justo arriba de la barrera de Proteccion. El impacto fue tan fuerte que esta cedió provocando una nube de Polvo generando gran estrepito.

-¡Leafeon!- Llamo preocupado el portador del Mega-Aro.

Cuando la nube se disipo se veía a un Pikachu que jadeaba mucho con rasguños por todo su cuerpo (por lo aventado del último ataque) y su lado una Leafeon echada con claras muestra de no poder seguir.

-Leafeon no puede seguir, ¡Pikachu Gana!- resonó la voz de Clemont. El grupo se sintió aliviado, eso empataba las cosas, todo se decidirá en el tercer encuentro. Pero no llegaron a pensarlo más a notar el estado de Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu!- se apresuró Ash a ver de su amigo a lo que Jason hacia lo mismo para chequear a su Leafeon.

-Feon- susurraba débilmente la criatura. –No te preocupes querida, estuviste fenomenal- la halago para luego guardarla en su Pokebola con una sonrisa. Del otro lado Pikachu comía una baya por parte de Clemont para salir del estado "envenenado" mientras Ash procedía a colocarlo en brazos De Serena.

-Gracias Serena- Dijo Ash con su típica sonrisa a lo que la Peli miel le devolvía el gesto para luego volver a tomar posición en el campo de batalla. Jason hizo lo mismo después de guardar a su Pokemon y después miro a su Pokemon "Shiny".

 **-¿Listo?-** pensó el entrenador de ojos café.

-¡Gre!- Asintió su Pokemon calmadamente con los brazos cruzados para luego saltar y tomar posición en frente de su Entrenador.

-Tu Leafeon estuvo impresionante. Ahora estamos 1 a 1- Dijo Ash -Pero aquí ganaremos nosotros- volvió a hablar para que sus pokemons respondieran energéticamente a la afirmación de su entrenador.

Justo esto era lo que esperaba Ash. Sabía que ese Greninja, solo por apariencia, era muy fuerte y ya sabía quién sería su mejor opción.

-Tu turno Greninja-

-Ninja- mascullo para también tomar posición a igual que su rival. Todo se decidiría aquí.

* * *

No sabía exactamente lo que lo despertó, pero eso ya daba igual. Procedió a estirarse un poco a lo que ya estuvo fuera de la Bolsa y observo a su pequeña amiga y cuidadora junto a los demás a un lado del campo abierto en el que se hallaban.

 **-(¿Una Batalla Pokemon?)-** pensó el pequeño Gusano al ver que de eso parecía tratarse. Por lo que pudo ver con su único ojo fue a Ash a punto de batallar con Greninja, cuando vio quien era su oponente se tensó.

¿De donde apareció ese sujeto?, es más por que sentía que había algo diferente en el de los demás humanos que había visto? **–(Que sensación es…)-** sin embargo no fue capaz de completar la oración. Algo lo congelo en donde estaba.

Una alarma dentro de él se activó. No podía ser… su otro yo… ¡¿estaba en peligro?!.

* * *

-¡Shuriken de Agua!- el primero en atacar había sido de nuevo Ash para que su Greninja pusiera sus manos en las "X" Azules en sus muslos y de ahí sacar de ambas una cantidad de agua suficiente para comprimirlas en forma de estrella ninja para inmediatamente lanzarlas.

-¡As Aéreo!- ordeno de vuelta Jason para que la pierna derecha de su Greninja se pintara desde la rodilla hasta el pie de color blanco para inmediatamente lanzar un patada en el aire que destruyo ambas estrellas de agua provocando una cortina de vapor.

-Tajo Umbrío-

-¡Corte!-

 **¡Cling!**

El choque de las espadas se produjo en un parpadeo. De un segundo a otro ambos Greninjas habían chocados su sables oscuro/Brillante forcejeando con estas empuñando con fuerza para que al final Greninja saltara evitando una cortada lateral oscura.

-¡Doble Equipo!- ante lo dicho por Ash procedió a multiplicarse de manera… holográfica por decirlo así y empezar a correr alrededor del Greninja Oscuro junto con sus demás "clones".

-No funcionara…- susurro confiado una vez más Jason.- **Usa Rayo de Hielo ¡Elimínalos a todos!-** pensó A lo que su Pokemon hizo una posición de manos y empezara a lanzar energia congelante de su boca mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, eliminando a todos los clones en el proceso dejando ningún rastro…ni siquiera del original.

-¡¿Pero Qué?!- dijo sin pensar muy confundido Jason. Su Pokemon se hallaba igual que el mirando por todos lados esperando avistar a su oponente.

-¡Usa As Aéreo!- Dijo Ash con fuerza.

-¡Arriba de ti!- le alerto su entrenador a lo que el Greninja Varicolor observo arriba de el a su rival con su pierna cargada descendiendo a toda velocidad. **–¡Cúbrete!-**

Cuando todo ocurrió una onda de viento se produjo, al volver a mirar se podía observar al Greninja de Ash arriba del de Jason. Por un momento parecía que había dado en el blanco pero luego de un segundo Ash descarto esto al ver como el Greninja negro se cubría de la patada por un sable oscuro.

-¡Ahora!- Dijo Jason para que hábilmente su Greninja repeliera la patada y de un momento girara sobre si para clavar un tajo en Greninja que hizo que saliera volando para quedar al frente de su entrenador.

-Arriba Greninja tu puedes, Usa Corte- Le animo Ash.

-Usa Rayo de Hielo-

-Atraviésalo-

Al igual que con Hawlucha había vuelto a Caer para que Greninja le devolviera el tajo usando corte ahora atravesando el rayo gélido, convirtiendo su ataque en un Corte Hielo, por así decirlo, siendo Greninja Negro ahora el enviando a volar a donde estaba su entrenador.

- **(No estuvo mal)-** pensó la rana del color de la Noche mientras se recomponía **-Ahora sabes que no debes tomarlo a la ligera-** Se rió su entrenador irónicamente.

-Nada Mal Ash, Tu Greninja está bien entrenado- le dijo Jason feliz de tener un fuerte oponente a quien enfrentar.

-Gracias el tuyo también es muy fuerte. Pero Aun así yo ganare esto- respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

-Entonces demuéstramelo- Acepto Jason el Reto.- ¡Shuriken de Agua!-

-¡Esquívalo y luego usa Corte!- Contrataco Ash.

-¡Salta!- se anticipó Jason haciendo que su Greninja saltara evitando el corte.

-¡Rayo de Hielo!-

-¡Ninja!-

-¡Esquívalo!- Ordeno Ash sin embargo no hubo tiempo y Greninja solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos recibiendo el ataque mientras este lo empujaba hacia atrás -Usa As Aéreo para Salir de Ahí- Volvió a comandar el Azabache para que su Sapo Ninja usara una de sus piernas envuelta en energia blanca para proceder a Golpear el Rayo congelante y detener ahí el ataque generando una cortina fría de niebla frente de él.

-Caíste… ¡As Aéreo!- Grito Jason.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo que dijo Ash sin tiempo de reacción al ver como el Greninja de Jason con su puño derecho cargado de energia salía de entre la niebla a alta velocidad para golpear a Greninja en el estómago con fuerza que nada pudo hacer. La fuerza del Golpe había sido de una Magnitud tal que Greninja, con todo el aire de sus pulmones sacado, había salido disparado pasando tan solo a unos centímetros de Ash hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de él atravesando algunos troncos con cierta Facilidad.

-¡Greninja!- Llamo muy preocupado su entrenador. Los demás Pokemon junto con Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont se habían asustado de la fuerza del ataque.

No se veía rastros de Greninja por donde había pasado. Había un camino de ramas rotas y demás de hecho por donde paso.

Los Pokemons de los demás también se preocuparon, Braixen llego a apretar su rama con fuerza sosteniéndola cerca de su pecho. Dedenne empezaba a temblar de lo que pudiera pasar.

Para aliviado de todos, de las copas de las arboles una figura emergió fugazmente para aterrizar frente al Azabache. Aparte de algunos rasguños y que las piernas les temblaba un poco parecía en condiciones de seguir.

-Qué alivio- dejo escapar la pequeña rubia al ver al Pokemon bien de ese golpe con una mano en su pequeño pecho. Serena agradecía igual en su mente.

Clemont veía todo impactado, sin duda era una gran batalla entre futuros rivales de Liga.

-¿Greninja quieres seguir?- le hablo atento Ash a su Pokemon examinando su condición con la miranda

-Ja…- fue lo único que dejo de salir de sus Labios el inicial de Kalos.

-Le demostraremos de lo que somos Capaces- le alentó el Azabache a lo que este asintió para sentir la energia de su vínculo despertar por fin para pelear como uno. Fue lo que Jason Noto, su Greninja Igual.

 **-No Puede Ser/ (Él También Puede?)-** Pensaron Entrenador y Pokemon a los que estaba pasando frente a sus Ojos estupefactos.

La sincronización de sus movimientos era perfecta, se movían como si de coreografía se tratase para en un determinado momento sus lazos se unieran permitiendo a Greninja ser rodeado por un Torbellino de Agua mientras su aspecto Cambiaba.

Ahora la Cresta en su Cabeza se había hecho más grande y adoptado una tonalidad roja y en sus orejas, ahora de color Negras, brotaban una especie de mechones también negros con un pequeño rayo rojo entre los mechones. Su espalda no se notaba pero ahora se veía una gran "X" de tono azulado y en su pecho apareció un diseño similar al de la chaqueta de su entrenador. Todo mientras el Halo de Agua a su alrededor se mantenía.

Ante el drástico cambio la impresión lleno el lugar. No tanto por parte de los Amigos del azabaches y obvio sus Pokemon ya que esto no era la primera vez que lo veían, pero aún no sabía de qué se trataba esa metamorfosis.

Del Lado de Jason y Greninja la impresión pasó pero aun miraban con cierto asombro la transformación de su oponente. El primero en salir del shock fue el entrenador de chaqueta negra.

- **Tenías Razón, Hay algo especial en este-** pensaba mientras sonreia burlonamente Jason a su Pokemon que decidió no responder ante lo que su entrador le dijo.

Por lado de Ash volvía a sentir ese Poder con Greninja ignorando por completo la impresión de los demás, ahora su concentración no saldría del campo de Batalla. Su Greninja penso igual listo para contraatacar.

-Muy Bien Greninja- empezó a decir Ash -¡Corte!- y a un velocidad endemoniada Greninja-Ash se lanzó como bala.

-¡Tajo Umbrío!- Mascullo Jason sabiendo que ahora recibir un ataque de ese Greninja seria mortal.

 **¡Cling!**

Soportando, como si tuviera un Ancla en los pies, el Variacolor se mantuvo firme al embiste mientras los sables de ambos se mantenían pegados forcejeando. Ante esa imagen Jason pensó que previo correctamente el fuerte Ataque, sin embargo abrió los ojos enormemente al ver cual erróneo estaba. Greninja-Ash tenía un Sable en cada mano… y uno estaba Libre…

 **¡Slash!**

El Corte había sido increíble si hizo que el Greninja de Jason saliera volando. Tuvo que usar mucho esfuerzo para maniobrar y rebotar con los pies de un árbol, de no haberlo hecho se habría estrellado de lleno contra él. Era momento de contraatacar.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!- Comando Jason sabiendo que con esa velocidad seria difícil de sorprender pero había que intentarlo. Rápidamente su Greninja junto ambos shurikens formados para lanzarlos fusionados como uno hacia su oponente.

-¡Esquívalo!- Decía Ash totalmente enfocado, Greninja-Ash hizo un mortal hacia atrás y el shuriken golpeo en frente de sus pies generando una cortina de vapor.

Greninja aterrizo frente a la cortina de vapor expectante, buscando señal del torbellino de agua al menos.

-¡As Aéreo!- fugazmente Greninja Ash saliendo de entre la cortina y sorprendiendo totalmente a el Greninja de Jason. Procedió a ejecutar una buena serie de Golpes Aéreos que su rival nada pudo hacer ante la Golpiza que recibía. Llegado un momento recibió un último golpe que esta vez si hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol al lado del campo de batalla.

Jason observaba como se levantaba su Pokemon… con algo de dificulta se puso en pie, viendo esto, el portador del Mega-Aro volvió a hablar.

-¡Rayo de Hielo!-dijo para que el Variacolor expeliera un rayo Congelante de su Boca.

-¡Doble Equipo!- miles de clones de Greninja-Ash aparecieron cada uno con su propio torbellino alrededor. De inmediato se lanzaron todos a la vez por su Semejante -¡Corte!- Ordeno Ash.

Fue Suficiente para Jason ver esto. Ya había medido su fuerza en esa demostración de poder, era momento de ponerse a la Altura.

-¡Usa As Aéreo!¡Gira!- Ordeno imponente Jason para que su Greninja lograra eliminar todos los Clones Con su pierna extendida mientras giraba cual tornado. Al terminar con los Clones solo quedaba uno al frente de él observando… el original no se había lanzado al ataque.

Cuando parecía que la batalla se tomaba un respiro el Greninja Negro pensó para su entrenador con furia.

 **-(¿!Que tanto esperabas para ponerte Serio!?)-** pensó iracundo el Greninja "Shiny" solo para recibir una respuesta Tranquila

 **-Discúlpame, necesitaba saber que tanto poder podía tener-** respondió mentalmente **–a pesar de desplegar mucho poder, siento que aún no libera su máximo potencial-** pensó más para sí que para su Pokemon.

 **-(Pues mejor para Nosotros)-** respondió su Aliado recobrando el aliento de la pelea.

Ash, por un lado se mantuvo observando, sentía como si ahora debía prepararse para la respuesta de Jason.

-Vaya Ash en serio esto cambia las cosas- Dijo Jason dejando la pelea mental con su Greninja- Ahora si confirmo lo que pensaba de ti…pero - dejaba esto último en un tono de misterio ganándose la mirada perpleja de los demás.

-Ahora veras que tu Greninja no es el único, ¡con un Poder escondido!- Dijo con algo de estrepito en su Voz.

-¡¿Q-Q-QUE?!- respondía sacado de idea un Ash con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que presencio a continuación solo lo dejo más perplejo.

-¡Observa!- Mascullo Jason mientras parecía que su energía interior aumentaba, después de eso golpeo las palmas de sus manos entre sí, lo increíble de esta acción fue que su Greninja emulo el mismo movimiento… en perfecta sincronía con su entrenador, para luego, al igual que Greninja con su transformación a Greninja-Ash, empezar a transformarse.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color, de un hermoso verde a un Tono Violeta un tanto oscuro, su silueta se tornó de igual color mientras ahora una energía purpura empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo, como si su energía no cupiera en su cuerpo, no era un cambio tan drástico como el de Greninja a Greninja-Ash pero igual tenia lo suyo.

Cuando acabo de transformarse fijo su vista en Greninja-Ash que ahora tenía una mirada totalmente perpleja a lo que presenciaba. Ash estaba igual y sin poder articular palabra, ni hablar del el resto de sus Pokemons. Del lado del Campo, Clemont y los demás estaban igual. Se suponía que el poder de Greninja era único ¿no?. Al menos porque era el único que habían visto hacer algo así, pero aun no sabían si era una habilidad, un poder oculto o incluso una especie de Mega-Evolución.

-P-p-p-pero c-cómo?- dijo un Clemont con una ligera gota de sudor en su frente.

-Ahora… es nuestro turno- Dijo el portador del mega-Aro aprovechando la oportunidad de que su rival no salía del shock- ¡Tajo Umbrío!- y al igual que el Greninja dentro del torbellino de Agua, ¿Greninja…-Jason? Salió disparado encestado un único golpe en toda la mejilla de Greninja-Ash mandándolo a los pies de su entrenador.

-¡!- Reacciono Ash para que luego sintiera un gran ardor en su Mejilla Derecha. No comprendía como era que había otro Greninja e Entrenador que compartía la misma habilidad que la del y el suyo. Pero no pudo permitirse pensar más al ver como El Greninja de Aura violeta se lanzaba al suyo con un tajo Oscuro directo hacia Greninja-Ash.

-¡Reacciona! ¡Esquívalo!- ordeno como pudo el Azabache haciendo que Greninja-Ash, a duras penas, pudiera evitar el tajo.

-¡Síguelo!- presiono Jason a Ash en la Batalla.

-¡Defiéndete con Corte!- Respondió el entrenador de Kanto provocando que Greninja-Ash sacara sus dos sables a la contra. A pesar de esto el Greninja Variacolor mantenía las cosas igualadas con un sable de energía oscura contra los dos de Greninja-Ash. Ahora la batalla era como un duelo entre samuráis, todo esto mientras combinaban velocidad y agilidad mientras chocaban sus ataques mientras se movían de un lugar a otro en el campo de batalla.

* * *

La intensidad de la batalla lo había puesto nervioso, no podía seguir viendo eso. Dedenne al no poder más se bajó de la cabeza de la pequeña Bonnie y corrió al bolso de esta para esconderse hasta que todo acabara, la pequeña estando pegada a la acción no sintió la ida de su compañero Pokemon.

Cuando llegaba a estar junto al bolso amarillo, procedió a abrirlo solo para notar que algo no estaba… ¿no se suponía que Blandito seguía durmiendo ahí?. Observo alrededor en busca de señales del paradero de su compañero de bolso, solo para después de pasar su vista de la batalla, de los pokemons de Ash, a los pokemons de Serena y Clemont, a la mesa donde comieron y por último de nuevo a las mochilas de los demás entendió lo que sucedía; su amigo no estaba.

Entrando en pánico empezó a gritar como podía, por suerte sus gritos captaron la atención de la Rubia que al voltear a donde había oído a su Pokemon se sorprendió de que ya no estuviera en su cabeza.

-¿Dedenne?- Dijo dudosa -¿pero que pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí junto a las mochilas?- le pregunto.

-¡DeDeDe! ¡Dedenne!- explicaba como podía preso del pánico. Cuando su cuidadora pareció entender lo recordó. Todo esto pasaba sin que Clemont o Serena lo notaran.

-Blandito…- susurro por fin entendiendo. Acto seguido se arrodillo apurada frente a su bolso y lo abrió rápidamente para descubrir el peor de sus Presagios.

* * *

-¡Shuriken de Agua!- ordenaron ambos entrenadores a la vez solo para que ambas estrellas de agua se anulara una a la otra en el aire al colisionar.

-¡As Aéreo!- volvieron a decir a la vez los futuros participantes de la Liga para que sus Greninjas procedieran a golpearse uno al otro intentado para, una vez más, salir vencedor. Después de que ambos Greninjas recibieran un puñetazo del Otro se separaron para tomar distancia. Ash se sobo la mejilla mientras Jason parecía aguantar el dolor.

-¡Usa Corte!/ ¡Usa Tajo Umbrío!- otra vez dijeron a la vez para que sus Pokemon volvieran quedar enfrascados en un duelo de espadas quedando Greninja-Ash con sus sables en X frente a él con el tajo umbrío del Greninja "shiny" entre ellos.

Parecía que sería un Empate sin embargo ambos ataques se destrabaron del forcejeo y aprovechando que quedaron libres se lanzaron por el ataque mortal. Todo para detenerse ante el Grito de la pequeña del Grupo.

-¡Oigan!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Bonnie generando que todos los mayores y los Pokemons voltearan a verla. Serena todavía creía que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Bonnie que pasa?- pregunto su Hermano asustado por la expresión que su Hermana tenía olvidándose de la batalla.

-Es Blandito…- respondió cerca del Llanto- ¡No está!

* * *

 **Bien otro capítulo terminado. En verdad siento orgullo por este. Por fin pude hacerlo más largo y eso fue gracias a que no cometí la locura de escribir todo esto en un mismo día.**

 **Por cierto… que les parece la narración de la Batalla?. Intentaba combinar una narración rápida con una muy detallista. Una nota que Aclarar es que en este punto de la historia Bonnie aun no inventa el mote Greninja-Ash Menos Greninja-Jason, solo lo escribí para diferenciarlos. Si gustan, les recomiendo oír el tema de apertura de XYZ en japones para la battalla de los Greninjas transformados.**

 **Sin más quede satisfecho ya que este es el primer capítulo que se centra ya más en la trama y no es una introducción en General. Aún faltan sorpresas si este cap. les gusto. Pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Por demás ando contento porque el Real Madrid es campeón de Liga y me prometí comprarme 2 camisetas de ellos para celebrar. Falta la Champions.**

 **Entre otras cosas pude terminar esto por lo que sucede en mi país. Si saben lo que atraviesa Venezuela ya sabrán a que me refiero. Esta es una de las pocas cosas positivas de estos tiempos en mi país.**

 **Saludos a** Pokefan47vdr **. No sabes cómo me alegra que dejen review elogiando esto.**

 **Sin más que decir yo soy Andres-El Eloy y me despido**

 **Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – El "Blandito" Azul.

-¿Como que no está?- pregunto de vuelta el líder del Gimnasio Lumiose a su pequeña Hermana.

-¡Que no está!, ¡Ve!- Grito Bonnie mostrando su bolso completamente vacío.

-Bonnie tranquilízate- le dijo Serena a lo que se arrodillaba para ponerse a la altura de su "hermanita"- no debe andar muy lejos-

-Pero…-Dijo Bonnie al borde del llanto.

-ella tiene razón encontraremos a… Blandito dijiste no?- Le dijo sorpresivamente Jason que se había acercado hasta colocarse detrás de Serena para ver a la pequeña- lo lamento Ash- dijo ahora viendo al entrenador Azabache- tendremos que posponer nuestra Batalla-

A esto Ash decidió que era lo mejor aunque se quedó con ganas de batallar… o eso era lo que pensaba, la verdad que no tenía palabras para describir la batalla. Pero decidió mostrar su mejor cara para animar a la pequeña.

-Tiene Razón Bonnie, si buscamos de inmediato daremos con el- dijo el Oriundo de Kanto mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza, sonrisa que hizo sentir mejor a Bonnie.

-¡S-S-Si!-respondió la futura entrenadora intentando ser fuerte.

Después de lograr eso el brillo en ambos Greninjas llamo la atención, cambiando a sus formas Normales luego de haberse transformado. Ya habría Tiempo para indagar por que que ese Greninja Negro también podía transformarse.

Cuando el brillo ceso, Greninja se desplomo colocando ambas manos frente a él para evitar la caída mientras respiraba difícilmente, al mismo tiempo de esto Ash se tambaleo en su lugar algo mareado haciendo que Serena lo viera preocupada.

-Ash, ¿Estas Bien?- pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si Serena no te preocupes- respondió recobrando el equilibrio y mirándola con un gesto un poco cansado.

Cuando el Greninja "Shiny" volvió a su estado Anterior se tambaleo para inmediatamente mantener la compostura y regular su respiración, en cambio Jason lo disimulaba bien pero también se había Agotado en la Batalla.

Cuando su Greninja termino de recobrarse camino hasta quedar en frente de su Semejante de color Azul para extenderle la mano, cosa que después de dudar un segundo tomo para levantarse y quedársele mirando. Era un choque descomunal, tan distintos mentalmente y tan similares en apariencia, ambos sentían algo extraño sobre el otro, una sensación que no lograban comprender y que acabo cuando soltaron el agarre entre manos que sostenían.

-Bueno en ese caso empecemos a buscar- dijo Clemont tomando rara vez la voz de Líder.

-¡SI!- dijeron los demás salvo Jason para acto seguido empezar a guardar la Mesa y todo lo demás que habían sacado para almorzar, después de esto cada entrenador regreso a sus Pokemons a sus Pokebolas.

-Greninja Regresa- Dijo el Azabache mientras su Pokemon aún seguía mirando al Variacolor

- **Quieres tomar un Descanso?-** le pregunto mentalmente a la Rana Ninja de color Oscuro, a lo que este respondió negando con la cabeza - **De acuerdo-**

Cuando terminaron De prepararse, Talowflame (este último no siendo llamado de vuelta a su Pokebola) recibió la instrucción de su Entrenador de buscar al fugitivo Blandito desde las Altura, tomando vuelo y perdiéndose entre las copas de los Arboles.

-Muy bien los demás Busquemos- Dijo ahora si el Líder Azabache mientras Pikachu tomaba su puesto en el hombro de este y el grupo asentían para empezar a buscar.

-Oye Clemont- dijo Jason en un susurro habiéndose acercado a este.

-Qué ocurre?- dijo no entendiendo porque el susurro del portador del Mega-Aro.

-Es que… quien es Blandito?- termino de decir mientras él y Clemont se quedaban un tanto atrás del grupo que ya había empezado a caminar con dirección al centro del bosque.

* * *

En la situación, el perro de collar Verde y hexagonal Azul había vuelto aparecer y se encontraba enfrentando a los Pokemons de esas Raras entrenadores de Ropajes de color Rojo. Se las ingeniaba para mantener a raya a ese Drapion pero la presencia de un Pokemon de color Azul oscuro con un gorro de una especie de plumas de color rojo en su cabeza, con rasgos felinos y un punto amarillo en su frente se lo hacía difícil. Después de todo se enfrentaba a un Weavile, Pokemon de tipo Siniestro/Hielo.

El perro, que no paraban de Llamarle Z2, se encontraba muy exhausto, después de la persecución y ahora otra batalla hacia que sus fuerzas empezaran a flaquear, sin duda a ese ritmo no aguantaría. Después de crear distancia entre las entrenadoras y sus Pokemons con un pulso dragón empezó de nuevo a correr hacia la montaña, mientras corría en su mente analizaba a sus perseguidoras intentando saber que querían con él. En rasgos físicos, aparte de sus Ropajes con fuerte presencia del color rojo, destacaban sus peinados pensaba el Pokemon Legendario. La que ordenaba ese Drapion resaltaba por un peinado bastante raso casi como el de un hombre, de color morado y la otra, la que envió a Weavile, por su peinado en forma de anillos a ambos lados de su cabeza de color azul, también había notado que ambas llevaban puesta una especie de gafas, cada una de forma que parecían que estaban personalizadas para cada una. Sin saberlo el Pokemon legendario se enfrentaba a 2 miembros de la extraña organización con residencia en la Hermosa Kalos, el Team Flare. Específicamente a Celosia y Mable respectivamente.

Cuando llego a los Pies de la montaña, sin perder ni un solo segundo empezó a subirla, gracias a que cerca de su posición había un pequeño cerro por donde comenzar la subida mientras ya estando tocando terreno montañoso, el perro no noto que a su lado el cerro terminaba abruptamente transformándose casi en acantilado, cosa que simplemente paso de ella olímpicamente para poder adentrarse más en la montaña, sin embargo tuvo que parar su andar cuando vio que el pasaje hacia el interior de la montaña estaba bloqueado por un derrumbe.

Sudando frio, el perro de la bufanda esmeralda se giró para ver a las miembro del Team Flare justo detrás de él, tal parece que no consiguió tanta distancia como creía.

-Vas a dejar ya de Huir?- le dijo confiadamente la dueña del Drapion. El Legendario solo pudo apretar los dientes gruñendo en el proceso.

-Ya…Ya…lindo perrito…- le decía ahora Mable- porque mejor no solo te entregas y terminamos con esto-dijo para que al terminar su Weavile empuñara un ataque de Tajo Umbrío listo para Atacar.

¿Y qué más podía Hacer? Se preguntaba el, Llamado por ellas, Z2. Cansado, Fatigado, Herido; las cosas no podían estar peor. Pero, Volvió a pensar, si caía, caería con ellas pensó fervientemente para usar lo último de su energía en un último ataque, generando un gran brillo en su cuerpo y que las rocas debajo de sus pies empezaran a temblar, era su ataque de Fuerza Telúrica, su última carta de Triunfo. Lo que ayudaba más a su ataque era que Celosia y Mable junto a sus Pokemon no se los esperaba, tomándolos totalmente por sorpresa. Todo esto sucedía mientras un Talowflame, desde el Aire, los observaba para después dar vuelta de Regreso a su Entrenador.

* * *

- **(Responde!, Responde!)-** transmitía de forma mental a su otro yo desde ya muy adentro en el bosque. Sin duda no entendía que pudo haberle pasado, y con cada segundo su desesperación aumentaba. Cuando estuvo a punto tomar otro rumbo para buscar, un sonido ensordecedor junto con una gran expansión lo golpeo, inmediatamente se giró y pudo ver como salía humo de un lado de la montaña.- **(No…No Puede ser)-** pensó con furia Blandito para, ya totalmente entregado a la adrenalina, empezara a reunir energía para que un fugaz destello su figura cambiara al 10% y emprendiera marcha a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la explosión. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

* * *

-Con que se trata de un Pokemon…-mascullo Jason comprendiendo de poco a poco- y dicen que sus Pokedex no pudieron identificarlo?-pregunto.

-Sí, de hecho, Incluso el Profesor Sycamore ha examinado a Blandito y aún no hay datos sobre el- le informaba Clemont a Jason, los dos se encontraban caminando un poco atrás y apartado del grupo.

- **(Interesante…)-** escucho mentalmente por parte de su Greninja Jason mientras este se movía sobre su cabeza entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Y dime algo Clemont… Esta no es la primera que Blandito se aparta de ustedes no es así?-pregunto de nuevo Jason-parece que ya han pasado por esto-dijo.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Clemont ya que había acertado con lo de las desapariciones de Blandito para luego fijar su vista en su Hermanita que no paraba de Gritar el nombre de Blandito junto con Ash, Pikachu y Dedenne- Si, Blandito ya había hecho esto antes. De hecho es un poco extraño todo en torno a el ya que aparte de ser un Pokemon muy raro sus habilidades solo agranda su misterio- dijo Clemont.

-¿Habilidades?-se extrañó Jason a lo que Clemont le contaba.

-Veras a pesar de ser un Pokemon de corto tamaño sus habilidades de combate son sin iguales, nunca había visto un Pokemon esconder tanto poder a la hora de Combatir o defenderse- termino de decirle a un Jason intrigado por eso ahora volviendo a mirarlo.

-Se podría decir que la frase "Las apariencias engañan" encajan perfecto con el- meditaba Jason con esta nueva información.

- **(Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor)-** escucho de nuevo por parte de su compañero "Shiny".

-Creo que si jeje- respondió Clemont a la descripción sencilla de Blandito que Jason había propuesto.

Cuando termino de decir esto el sonido de un Ave hizo que el grupo enfocará su vista en el cielo para ver a Talowflame aleteando indicando a había encontrado algo.

-Talowflame!, lo hallaste?- Pregunto su Entrenador para recibir respuesta afirmativa de este-¡muy bien entonces Guíanos!- ordeno el entrenador del Pikachu para que Talowflame empezara a tomar rumbo hacia la montaña con el grupo de Viajeros siguiendo su Vuelo no Notando una columna de humo emergiendo desde la Montaña.

* * *

Era todo… sus energías ya no daban para más, por eso ese último ataque no había sido lo bastante devastador para terminar su persecución viendo al Weavile y Drapion levantarse, más aturdidos que Heridos, de ese ataque.

 **-(Supongo que lograron vencerme…)-** pensaba Zygarde al 10% para empezar a brillar unas vez más en el día mientras sus fuerzas lo volvían a abandonar para luego volver a su forma núcleo.

-No te sientas mal- le decía Mable- diste tu mayor esfuerzo pero simplemente no pudiste. Ahora se un buen Pokemon y ríndete- termino de hablar para sacar de su vestimenta un dispositivo pequeño con un botón en un centro que al presionarlo se transformó en una pequeña celda que usaba energía como barrera en un funcionamiento igual al de unos barrotes.

Ante esto el ahora pequeño Pokemon Legendario simplemente bajo la cabeza aceptando su captura, quedándose inmóvil y esperando que todo terminara.

-Game Over…Z2-escucho susurrar a Celosia para terminar cerrando su ojo dando como finalizada su persecución… o eso creyó él.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como sus 4 Piernas se lo permitían, con la Adrenalina a tope era fácil dar el 110% para llegar a aquella Montaña, ni siquiera se percató de lo demás, como el camino que tomo para subir a los pies de la Montaña, incluso ya se encontraba corriendo en terreno rocoso con el acantilado a un lado de él; estaba cerca…y lejos a la vez

 **-(PERO QUE!?...)-** pensó Blandito frenando de Golpe ante lo que se hallaba en frente. Era un gran derrumbe de Rocas lo que obstaculizaba su andar y con el acantilado a su derecha y la imponente altura de la Montaña a su izquierda entro en Impotencia.- **(¡NO!)-**

Inmediatamente ataco un con pulso dragón a las piedras en frente de el para justo al terminar de colisionar y se disipara el humo observar que el derrumbe no había cedido ni siquiera un poco lo que llevo a ponerse más tenso en su situación.

- **(Mierda!)-** Pensó histéricamente el perro legendario, respirando de manera brusca y observando todo a su alrededor sin poder pensar en algo en ó tranquilizarse, lo que lo llevo a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por su mente.

Justo cuando la calma llego a el pensó en intentar comunicarse con otro "Yo" otra vez, pero una vez mas no había respuesta. Sin embargo, había logrado sentirlo…estaba cerca… justo al otro lado del derrumbe.

Dándose cuenta de esto miro hacia la montaña y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que comenzar a saltar de roca en roca esperando poder llegar a tiempo y esperando que la escalada no fuera agotadora, necesitaba el máximo de energía posible para lidiar con lo que fuera que tuviera a su contraparte en un estado de peligro, que otra cosa podía tratarse?.

* * *

Todo paso en un parpadeo, de tener aquella celda de energía su captora, no noto como cierto pokemon Ave usando Ala de Acero habiendo hecho que la jaula se rompiera en miles de pedazos y provocara un grito de sorpresa en Mable mientras sujetaba una de sus manos con la otra con fuerza mientras retrocedía. El grito hizo que el llamado Z2 levantara la cabeza al mismo tiempo que abría su único ojo, ¿Quiénes eran esos Nuevos humanos?, ¿eran amigos de sus perseguidoras o solo unos humanos que estaban pasando por ahí?, se preguntaba mientras veía al nuevo grupo de humanos acercarse a ellos por el mismo camino por el que había venido.

 **-** ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?- dijo Mable – ¡¿Quien Fue?!- grito esta vez Celosia dando media vuelta para al grupo de entrenadores detenerse justo detrás de ellas con un Talowflame aleteando cerca de ellos.

-Es ese grupo de Mocosos de la Cueva Desenlace- Dijo Celosia en verdad enojada de tener que volverse a topar con ese Grupo de entrenadores siendo acompañada por un Gruñido por parte de Mable.

En el grupo del entrenador Azabache, la pequeña Bonnie fue la primera en tomar un paso al frente para observar con terror que detrás de Drapion y Weavile junto a sus entrenadoras estaba Z2, pero por la distancia no podría reconocer la única diferencia entre Blandito y Z2, el color del hexágono de su pequeño pecho, por lo termino confundiendo a Z2 con Blandito y gritando su nombre en angustia.

-¡Blandito!- dijo- ¡Déjenlo en Paz!- termino por decir sonando a una orden que obviamente las integrantes del Team Flare tomaron con humor.

-¿Escuchaste Celosia?-dijo Mable en un tono de burla- quiere que dejemos en paz a Z2-

- **Z2?-** pensó Jasón.

-Ñina- sonó Mable intentando ser razonable sin conseguirlo- esto algo que no te incumbe así que mejor váyanse si no quieren problemas- termino por decir con un aire cruel- este Pokemon vendrá con nosotros y eso es el fin de Todo.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Ash y los demás gruñeran por lo que les decían, viendo como estaba en problemas su compañero de viaje Pokemon Ash tomo la palabra.

-Ni crean que obedeceros eso, No sé que traman con Blandito pero solo basta con ver que él no quiere ir con ustedes así que no puedo permitir que ustedes sigan con esto- dijo un muy serio Ash con un Pikachu ya en frente de el con un rostro igual de serio sacando electricidad de sus mejillas y a Talowflame volando al lado de el igual de concentrado.

-Él tiene razón- tomo Jason la palabra colocándose al frente del grupo, al lado de Ash- no sé cuáles son sus intenciones ni por que buscan con tanto deseo hacerse con Blandito pero no puedo tolerar como lo tratan y de todo lo que son capaces para hacerse con él. Desde aquí se ve que está herido y ustedes parecen las más lógicas culpables de eso-

-Y siendo así no permitiré que sigan con esto- Mascullo Bonnie apretando sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Dedenne!- gritoe l pequeño roedor Eléctrico/Hada acompañado de gestos de asentimiento por parte de Serena y Clemont.

-Miren no tenemos tiempos para sus estúpidos discursos asi que…¡SALGAN DEL CAMINO!- Dijo una ya sin paciencia Celosia a lo que su Drapion tomo posición de batalla junto con Weavile.

-NO es NO- dijo Bonnie en respuesta.

-Suficiente con esto, Drapion. Veneno X!- Ordeno Celosia a su Pokemon a lo que el Pokemon cruzo sus brazos X acumulando energía para luego salir disparada en dirección hacia el grupo de Viajeros.

- **intercéptalo con Tajo Umbrío!-** ordeno mentalmente el portador del mega-aro para que de manera Ninja, desde las sombras de las Rocas, su Greninja apareciera a gran Velocidad para cortar el ataque toxico en dos con su sable de energía oscura provocando un pequeña de nube de humo para terminar aterrizando al lado de su entrenador.

-Un Greninja Negro?-Mascullo impactada Celosia a lo que veía tomando ahora Mable las riendas del ataque- ¡Weavile, Canto Helado!- Ordeno para que el Pokemon felino enviara un ataque parecido a unas puntas de lanza de hielo directo al a Ash.

-Pikachu Atactrueno!- ordeno Ash a lo que el pequeño roedor cargo electricidad lanzándolo en un poderoso ataque colisionando con varios de las puntas de hielo, sin embargo algunas seguían en dirección de él y los demás.

-Braixen Lanzallamas!-

-Chespin Misil Aguja!- ordenaron mientras enviaban a sus pokemon Serena y Clemont para que la combinación de un llamas poderosas con unos misiles de energía verde terminara de erradicar el canto helado de Weavile dejando todo en un empate.

Ahora las cosas se complicaban aún más. Dos Bandos a cada lado intentado prevalecer sobre el otro. De un lado una organización representada por dos Mujeres en vestimentas de color Rojo cuyos propósitos para hacer lo que que hacían son muy inciertos aun, y del otro lado un grupo de viajeros interponiéndose, indirecta e inconscientemente, en sus planes mientras están persiguiendo sus sueños. Todo en causa de salvar a su querido "Blandito" no sabiendo que el que el que buscan se encuentran al otro lado del campo de batalla intentando llegar a través de un escalada a contrarreloj.

Las Cosas estaban muy Inciertas.

* * *

En serio no se que decir a estas altura. Con una situación, los que sepan como están las cosas en Venezuela entenderán, de que no sabemos cómo terminara cada día, a que mi Puta (solo por esta vez) Universidad decidiera terminar el Trimestre de Golpe agarrando a más de uno por sorpresa, a otros problemas entre ellos un bloqueo de escritor muy pasajero. Bueno que más puede pasar?.

La verdad este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero si colocaba todo lo que tenía que colocar primero se me hubiera acabado el espacio donde escribir en la computadora. Así que las dividí en dos.

A pesar que muchos problemas que sufro escapan más allá de mis manos, quiero disculparme por la demora y agradecer a cualquiera que pensara tan siquiera una vez de cuando saldría el próximo episodio y le gustara seguir leyendo mis escrituras.

Intentare que el próximo episodio esté listo entre los primeros días de Agosto pero igual no es seguro. En verdad quisiera escribir más a los que les gusta mi trabajo en fanfiction (el único) pero no se que mas decir, o debería decir escribir?.

Espero que disfrutaran el episodio y como siempre yo soy Andres-El Eloy- y me despido.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Los Sujetos De Rojo.

-¡Greninja, As Aéreo!-Ordeno Jason.

-¡Pikachu, Electrobola!- Mascullo Ash uniéndose.

-¡Drapion, Bomba de lodo!- contrarresto Celosia.

-¡Weavile, Garra de Metal!-dijo su compañera de organización Mable.

Así el choque de bomba lodo y Electrobola provoco una explosión en el aire que se convirtió en el escenario del intercambio de ataques entre el Greninja "Shiny" y el Weavile. Justo cuando Weavile vislumbró una oportunidad de dar un Golpe eficaz, se vio obligado a retroceder por un ataque de lanzallamas por parte de Braixen, aterrizando frente a su entrenadora.

-Luxray, Carga Salvaje!-aprovecho Clemont la oportunidad llamando a su Pokemon para debilitar a Weavile de no ser porque Drapion lo defendió por orden de Celosia.

-¡NO LO HARAS!, ¡TOXICO!-

-¡Luxray sal de Ahí!- dijo preocupado el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose pero fue tarde para actuar. El ataque dio con éxito en Luxray que perdió la electricidad que lo rodeaba y termino rodando de vuelta en frente del Grupo liderado por el Azabache. Ante esto un contraataque se ejecutó.

-Greninja Rayo de Hielo!- Actuó rápido su entrenador para que un disparo gélido golpeara de lleno en Drapion. Que sin tiempo para reaccionar recibió otro ataque.

-Cola de Hierro!-

-Chu Pika!- mascullo el Pokemon de la región de Kanto. Dejando desestabilizado y muy golpeado a Drapion, pero no fuera de combate.

En cuanto a Luxray el panorama no era alentador, por como observo Clemont, el envenenamiento era severo pero se rehusaba a abandonar la pelea por lo que, decidido, se levantó para alivio de su entrenador, que regreso su atención a la batalla.

-¡Weavile, Canto Helado!- dijo Mable intentando contrarrestar los ataques a Drapion.

-¡Chespin Misil Aguja!- dijo el Rubio del grupo para que una vez más los ataques se anularan dejando todo igualado.

-¡Talowflame Carga de Fuego!-

Sabiendo lo que su adorado Azabache intento, Serena lo ayudo en el proceso - Braixen usa lanzallamas para ayudar a Talowflame!- dijo. Así, el ave de Kalos (potenciado por un lanzallamas a sus espaldas) ataco a gran velocidad a un Weavile que nada pudo hacer recibiendo el ataque, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Maldición- hablo por lo bajo Mable para regresar a su Pokemon devuelta a su Pokebola.

-Malditos Críos, ¿¡Por qué no pueden dejar de entrometerse!?- Dijo una furiosa Celosia mientras ordenaba a su Drapion levantarse, lográndolo, aunque difícilmente.

-¿Por qué ustedes no pueden dejar a Blandito en paz?- dijo un Ash listo para continuar con el combate, junto a Jason, Serena, Clemont…y Bonnie?.

-No saben en que se Meten, Ese Pokemon vendrá con Nosotros sin importar que…-dijo Mable que en medio de la frase se calló mientras había visto ligeramente hacia atrás de ella para ver que Z2 continuaba en el mismo sitio exhausto y malherido (ya que aparte de lo mencionado anteriormente, también se había quedado viendo a como ese grupo de jóvenes luchaban por lo que parecía ser su rescate). Lo que la sorprendió fue ver a cierta niña que, al parecer se había escabullido entre las rocas de la montaña hasta llegar a estar detrás de las agentes del Team Flare sin que se dieran cuenta, ni siquiera Clemont o los demás lo había notado puesto que cuando comenzó la batalla ella se había quedado atrás del grupo.

-¿¡PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES!?- grito una iracunda Mable mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a la Pequeña al igual que Celosia.

No fue hasta que Mable grito que Bonnie noto que había sido descubierta, justo antes de eso había puesto toda su atención en rescatar a su querido Blandito, dándose cuenta del hexágono azul que el pequeño Pokemon tenía en su Pecho. Ahí comprendió, dejándola con muchas dudas, que ese…no era su amado Blandito?; entonces quien era ese Pokemon? (NA: Mal Chiste huh?).

-¡Drapion, Veneno X!-

-¡NO BONNIE!- grito con todas sus fuerzas su hermano ante lo que se avecinaba, no hubo tiempo para detener el ataque pero por suerte el ataque solo fue a sus pies, sin embargo la fuerza del impacto hizo que la pobre saliera volando en dirección a los árboles que se podían ver abajo del acantilado logrando un sentimiento de miedo puro en sus compañeros que nada pudieron hacer, hasta que…

- **Vamos!-** pensó para luego empezar a correr.

-Ninja! **(SI!)-** respondió telepáticamente su Pokemon.

-¡Drapion Bomba de Lodo!- ordeno su entrenadora intuyendo que intentaba ese entrenador de ojos marrones.

-¡Shuriken de Agua!- grito con fuerza a su Pokemon para con sus estrellas de agua comprimida pudiera anular el ataque de Drapion, dándole tiempo a su entrenador de saltar fuera del precipicio y poder agarrar en el aire a una Bonnie aterrada con los ojos cerrados mientras caian en dirección a los árboles.

(…)

Había pasado todo en cámara Lenta o al menos eso se sentía para el grupo del Azabache, entre una Serena con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos no creyendo lo que había pasado, a un Clemont que había caído sobre sus rodillas con un rostro pálido, a finalmente un Ash con una cara de incredulidad con la mandíbula abierta y las pupilas dilatadas a igual que Pikachu.

El ambiente se volvió silencioso, solo oyendo la brisa del viento mientras soplaba en la falda de esa montaña, no había como pensar en lo siguiente. Serena fue la primera en salir del Shock.

-No…no puede ser- dijo en susurro para cubrir su rostro con sus manos, Braixen solo estaba callada igual de shockeada que el resto de los Pokemon, Chespin era el que peor se sentía.

-Bo…nnie- Dijo Clemont mirando hacia la nada incapaz de aceptar los sucesos.

Cuando el azabache escucho a su amigo decir así el nombre de su hermana, la furia emergió.

-¡Malditas!- Dijo con toda la Rabia que albergaba el oriundo de Kanto- esta vez sí se pasaron!, esto no se los perdonare!- dijo apuntándolas para de inmediato tomar Rol en ataque- _Bonnie…Jason…-_ pensó.

-¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro!- ordeno con tanta fuerza como le permitía la voz para que su Pokemon, igual enfurecido atacara a Drapion.

-Drapion Misil Aguja- dijo Celosia tomando a tiempo las riendas de la batalla para que su Pokemon cargara energía verde y las liberara como aguijones de energía hacia Pikachu.

-Esquívalas!- entre el ataque de aguijones, Pikachu logró evadir cada una que pasaba cerca de el mientras su cola se tornaba brillante, saliendo airoso del ataque de Drapion para encestar con todas sus fuerzas su cola justo en toda su cabeza haciendo que el Pokemon Veneno/Siniestro aterrizara su cabeza en el suelo con gran estrepito, Dejándolo fuera de Combate.

En todo ese transcurso de tiempo entre su ataque de Shuriken de agua a la cola de Hierro de Pikachu, el Greninja de Jason no se movió, ni siquiera intento participar en apoyo a Pikachu, solo se encontraba a un lado del grupo de viajeros que él y su entrenador habían conocido hoy mientras miraba por donde su Entrenador justo había caído atrapando a esa pequeña niña en el proceso, terminando cayendo por el acantilado hacia los árboles.

-Ninja **(Que Exagerado Jason)-** Dijo para sí.

* * *

El agujero entre las ramas de los arboles por los que había caído permitía una entrada de luz más fuerte que el que aquellas ramas dejaban, no había mucho que describir, solo un pequeño grupo de árboles, siendo parte del bosque que rodeaba todo el lugar alrededor de la montaña, adornaba el lugar con un paisaje hermoso, pequeño sí, pero al final hermoso. Vio hacia arriba por donde había caído y luego hacia atrás de él, viendo un muro que debía ser los pies de aquel acantilado por donde había saltado.

Se revisó notando ninguna herida o rasguños a sus ropas mientras se levantaba de la posición en la que había aterrizado exitosamente. Justo después de esto procedió a ver a la pequeña que reposaba en sus brazos, parecía que por el momento cerro tanto los ojos que aún no notaba su presencia, inmediatamente la zarandeó un poco para luego hablarle suavemente.

-Oye Bonnie, estas bien?- le dijo en un tono un poco bajo a la pequeña mientras se acercaba solo un poco a su rostro. Ante lo que oyó, la pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente para observar a los ojos del entrenador del Mega-Aro. Para cuando termino de abrirlos por completo, pudo ver su cara mientras le volvía a hablar.

-No te lastimaste verdad?- le volvió a preguntar.

Para Bonnie no sabía que ocurría, de repente solo se enfocaba en los ojos de Jason sin aparente razón para luego rápidamente salir del trance y responderle mientras un ligero sonrojo pintaba su cara y desviaba la mirada.

-S-S-Si Estoy bien- respondió como pudo la cuidadora de Dedenne aun sin mirarlo de vuelta para después agregar- Q-Q-Que P-Paso?-

-¿No recuerdas nada?- respondió Jason mientras la bajaba con cuidado.

Ahí fue cuando Bonnie empezó a recordar, se había colado muy bien detrás de aquellas mujeres de ropajes rojos para intentar salvar a Blandito, pero la descubrieron y atacaron. Cayendo en cuenta de eso reviso con rapidez su bolso.

-¿DEDENNE ESTAS BIEN?- dijo para abrir y ver que su Pequeño Pokemon roedor estaba bien sin que nada le hubiera pasado.

-Denene - respondió en su forma característica para alivio de Bonnie que cuando vio el bolsillo en su bolsa confeccionado por Serena para Blandito recordó el detalle que más le había dejado perpleja… el hexágono azul…- _el de Blandito solía ser Rojo_ \- pensó para ella.

Sin embargo no pudo pensar más en aquello cuando vio Jason caer colocando una rodilla en el suelo mientras se ayudaba también con una mano respirando con dificultad.

-Jason!- Dijo preocupada – ¿¡Estas Bien!?-

Jason tomo su tiempo para responder, a pesar de ser un principiante había logrado hacer buen uso para caer con seguridad. Después de unas cuantas bocanadas Más de aire fue que miro a la pequeña y le respondió.

-Si no te preocupes- le tranquilizo- ahora tenemos que volver allá arriba- dijo levantándose y mirando hacia la pared de roca- los demás siguen en la batalla, tenemos que volver- dijo aun con la respiración un tanto alta.

-S-S-SI! Es Verdad!- respondió Bonnie con energías recobradas- ¿Pero cómo?-

-Creo que tengo una Idea- Dijo Jason a la vez que desde su cinturón sacaba Dos Pokebolas.

* * *

-¡Pikachu Ataque Rápido!- Comando el Líder de las "Z".

-Usa Arañazo!-dijo buscando asestar un Golpe.

-Esquívalo- Hablo otra vez el Azabache para que de un movimiento ágil Pikachu esquivara el ataque de su rival y golpeara con su ataque tipo Normal con éxito.

-¡Lanzallamas!-ataco Mable dando orden a su Pokemon de atacar con tal movimiento.

-¡Braixen Poder Oculto!- apoyo en la lucha la Peli-miel.

-¡Luxray Rapidez!- secundo el apoyo de la Artista Pokemon para que sus ataques colisionaran con el lanzallamas creando un empate en cuanto al poder.

La situación se hallaba en constante en cambio, como si las fuerzas que rigieran sobre nosotros no estuvieran complacidas con un espectáculo en concreto. Ahora Ash se hallaba combatiendo al Manectric de Celosia. En vista de la derrota de su Drapion se había visto forzada a llamarlo, era un Pokemon erguido en cuatro patas, con pelajes Azules y Amarillos, pelaje amarillo que siempre se encontraba erizado, especialmente su cabeza; se trataba de un Pokemon de la Región Hoenn, de Tipo Eléctrico. Mientras que por lado de Mable. Lidiaba arduamente entre Serena y Clemont con la asistencia de su Houndoom, igual llamado por la derrota de Weavile. Su apariencia recordaba a Ceberos, el Perro de Hades pero con solo una cabeza, combinando con colores Negros y Grises con unos cuernos en su cabeza para rematar. Se trataba de un Pokemon de Jhoto, de tipo Siniestro/Fuego. Y en cuanto ahora la mentalidad de nuestros Viajeros También era tema de cambio, habiendo pasado el sentimiento de pérdida por Bonnie, habían optado por mantener la esperanza de que ella se encontrara bien, más por el movimiento osado que había ejecutado Jason intentando rescatarla. Gracias a eso habían logrado conseguir fuerzas para mantener la batalla en rescate del Blandito Azul (sin saber esto último). Ya después encontrarían a Bonnie sana y Salva, o al menos eso querían creer.

Por parte del causante de la batalla, aún se mantenía en su posición detrás de sus perseguidoras, era lo mejor para sus heridas y además, sabía que intentar huir o siquiera camuflarse en el entorno no serviría ya que tanto Celosia y Mable aún tenían puestas sus gafas. Esa había la razón por la que pudieron hallarlo en primer lugar de eso no le cabía duda al Núcleo Legendario sin mencionar que le intrigaba el por qué un grupo de humanos se molestaba en pelear por él. Eso lo había mantenía en una profunda reflexión que llego a su fin cuando Manectric había salido disparado en dirección al frente de el por el Ala de Acero de Talowflame. Chocando duro contra el suelo rocoso pero levantándose de inmediatamente furioso para atacar.

-Estos Críos son unos Latosos- gruñía Mable ya harta de la batalla- ¡Houndoom, Mordida!- ordeno para que exitosamente el ataque de Colmillos diera en el blanco, siendo este Pikachu que salió en dirección a los pies de sus entrenador.

-Pikachu!-dijo preocupado su Entrenador.

-Es la oportunidad- dijo para si Celosia- ¡Usa Arañazo!

El Greninja Negro simplemente se había hecho un lado en la batalla, era como que sin su entrenador se congelaba en la batalla, algo que no era así, de hecho solo esperaba. Viendo como ese Manectric corría a toda velocidad ante un Pikachu que no le daría tiempo a reaccionar, se decidió por ayudar. Pero justo cuando preparaba una Shuriken de Agua, vio como una esfera de Energías Azules y Negras aparecía de repente golpeando a Manectric generándole un fuerte dolor mientras se estrellaba a un lado de las rocas de la montaña.

- **(Te Tardaste)-** pensó mentalmente la Rana "Shiny" para ver como en el medio del campo de batalla, precisamente en el borde del acantilado emergía la figura de un Pokemon. Levantado en dos Patas con apariencia de Perro con Pelajes azules y Negros excepto en el torso que era de un pelaje de un amarillo Claro. Con unas puntas en el pecho y los dorsos de sus manos, también se podía notar un adorno en su brazo izquierdo que terminaba con una Lucarionita por lo que se dedujo que podía acceder al misterioso y gran poder Poder de la Mega-Evolución. Era la descripción de un Lucario Pokemon de tipo Lucha/Acero. Pero sin duda lo que más sobresalía fue ver a la pequeña Bonnie bajándose de su espalda causando una alegría interna en el grupo de viajeros (especialmente Clemont) haciendo que se olvidaran de lo que sucedía en batalla.

Obviamente Clemont paso corriendo de todo lo más rápido que pudo, ninguno de sus amigos lo había visto correr así en todo el viaje. Para cuando llego a su Hermana instintivamente la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban salir pero se contuvo para que ella no lo notara. Por su parte Ash y Serena simplemente sonrieron lo más que sus rostros les dejaban totalmente aliviados y conmovidos por la escena de amor fraternal. No fue hasta que después de par de segundos que Ash noto que no había rastro de Jason. ¿Y qué paso con él?.

Del otro lado del campo, Celosia y Mable habían salido del asombro del ataque que había hecho ese Lucario. Su intromisión inesperada no había hecho más que hacerlas exasperar todavía más preguntándose por que les seguían apareciendo problemas en la captura de Z2. En el tiempo que Manectric se levantaba con dificultad, Mable decidió aprovechar el despiste que sus contrincantes, sin intención, hacían ante ellas ordenándole a su Houndoom que se preparara.

-¡Mordida!-

Clemont ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle alguna palabra a su Hermana cuando volteo su vista al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer y ver a su Houndoom acercarse a toda velocidad a atacar hacia él y los demás. Totalmente desprevenidos, Pikachu, Talowflame y los demás Pokemon intentaron actuar, sabiendo que no lo lograrían a tiempo e igual para Ash y los otros para dar algún comando. El Greninja "Shiny" y aquel Lucario simplemente no ejecutaron movimiento alguno. Porque no hacía falta.

Del suelo montañoso, justo debajo de las patas de Houndoom, algo salió provocando un gran agujero. Era un Pokemon claro estaba golpeando de manera impecable con su puño a Houndoom mandándolo a volar y generando un poco de polvo en el proceso debido a su Salida, cuando el polvo se disipo se podía ver claramente a un Krookodile, Pokemon originario de Unova con la forma de un gran Cocodrilo sostenido en dos patas y con una piel a rayas horizontales que combinaba los colores Negro y Rojo, terminando todo en su gran hocico y sus afilados dientes sobresaliendo de este con sus atributos Tierra/Siniestro.

-¡¿Pero hasta cuándo aparecerán estos?!- pregunto ya una muy pero muy molesta Celosia empezando a perder un poco los estribos y la serenidad que caracterizaba a los Comandantes del Team Flare, Mable simplemente compartía el sentimiento con Celosia de manera callada.

-Eso les pasa por ser las Malas- respondía a su pregunta Jason que se asomaba de la espalda del Krookodile, terminándose bajándose de este y encarándolas mientras los demás resoplaban aliviados porque su nuevo amigo también estaba a salvo, aunque por la situación de Bonnie, Clemont y Serena no se fijaron que en el principio el aún no hacía acto de presencia, solo Ash lo hizo.

En superioridad ahora y con Houndoom y Manectric un tanto heridos dificultaba la misión, capturar a Z2 todavía era posible pero el escape no. Y justo cuando Ash estaba a punto de decirles lo evidente fue que todo, una vez más, presento un nuevo giro.

Un ataque a espaldas de Ash y compañía, generando una nube de polvo, hizo que voltearan a ver que las cosas ahora se ponían en su contra pues se observaba como una horda de reclutas de Team Flare habían llegado rodeando al grupo en el proceso.

Clemont se dio cuenta en ese momento que habían subestimado a sus contrincantes – _Como no nos dimos cuenta antes?_ \- pensó- _siempre que nos topábamos con ellas siempre venían acompañadas de sus reclutas y no llegamos si quiera pensarlo cuando estábamos luchando contra ellas. Hemos cometido un error-_

La verdad en realidad para el orden como se habían dado las cosas fue también por Z2. Cuando lo estaba cazando obviamente Celosia y Mable estaban junto a los reclutas. Fue debido a la velocidad con la que había empezado a correr lo que había provocado la separación de las comandantes con sus lacayos. Simplemente había sido cosa fortuita que ahora debido a eso el grupo de jóvenes se encontrara rodeado en una situación muy comprometida.

- _Mejor tarde que nunca inútiles-_ pensaba una Mable que no demostraba alegría por la aparición de sus reclutas pero si una sonrisa confiada cuando vio que los jóvenes ponían caras seria debido a que ahora estaban rodeados y en desventaja numérica.

-Ahora comprende en lo que se meten?- les decía sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa socarrona acompañada por Celosia –nos Causaron muchos problemas pero aquí termina todo, no se sientan mal. Lo hicieron bastante bien- sentencio mientras Manectric y Houndoom se ponían en posición de terminar con esto. Del otro lado los reclutas Llamaban al campo Skorupis, pre-evolución de Drapion, muy similares en apariencia salvo el tamaño de tipo Veneno/Insecto. Poochyenas, similares a un pequeño lobo, de tipo Siniestro. Sneasels, pre-evolución de Weavile, también parecidos a su Evolución Final de tipo Siniestro/Hielo. Y Houndour, pre-evolución de Houndoom, en estética similar de tipo Siniestro/Fuego igual. Todos en posición de ejecutar un ataque al mismo tiempo. Sin duda sería una derrota segura si no hacían nada.

La tensión y el miedo se apodero de los jóvenes mientras miraban a ambos lados esperando el primer movimiento. Clemont estaba con Chespin y Luxray a los lados, este último con síntomas ya muy avanzados de estar envenenado, protegiendo a Bonnie colocándola detrás de él. No dejaría que le pasara algo 2 veces en un día. A Serena que por instinto se había colocado muy cerca de Ash, y el Azabache en estado serio mirando a las comandantes de Cabellos coloridos junto a Pikachu y Talowflame listo para defender. Jason mientras solo observaba todo junto a sus Pokemon buscando alguna solución pero sin éxito en ello.

-Preparen...- Dijo Celosia alzando la mano mientras hablaba, como cual General a punto de Fusilar a un soldado enemigo, haciendo que los reclutas ordenaran a sus Pokemon que prepararan entre todos un ataque de Pulso Umbrío en lo que Manectric y Houndoom hacían lo mismo con Atactrueno y Lanzallamas respectivamente- Apunten- decía para hacer más presión al ambiente para los jóvenes viajeros-¡Fuego!- termino de decir por fin para terminar con los latosos críos de una vez y para siempre, ya no tocarían las narices al Team Flare en su búsqueda por un mundo más bello o eso se pensó…

 **¡POOM!**

Justo cuando el Pulso Umbrío de cada Pokemon estaba listo y se iba a atacar. Un Pulso Dragón impacto en los Skorupi, Poochyena, Sneasel y Houndour cancelando el ataque y dejándolos con poca fuerza. Instintivamente todos voltearon en dirección del pulso Dragón, había sido desde arriba, desde la montaña. El sol dificultaba ver de quien se trataba, pero pronto todas las dudas fueron resueltas cuando una nube cubrió a la Estrella gigante. Era Blandito, esta vez el que si Bonnie cuidaba, Su Forma al 10% resaltaba en estética gracias al fondo detrás de él. Una vez más todo había dado un Giro.

-¡Blandito!- Grito con mucha alegría la pequeña saliendo de esa barrera que había hecho su Hermano y sus Pokemon para verlo desde abajo como este saltaba y aterrizaba justo en frente de los Reclutas del Team Flare y de espaldas al grupo de jóvenes , y si tiempo de decir algo realizo su ataque Característico al grupo de malhechores, Fuerza Telúrica.

Generando un brillo color esmeralda la tierra tembló debajo de los reclutas para terminar **l** levándoselos en el terremoto junto con sus Pokemon y dejarlos y un estado totalmente fuera de combate. Ninguno de sus Pokemon podía continuar la batalla y sus entrenadores habían quedado bastante lastimados entre los escombros de Roca que el ataque provoco, apenas se podían levantar, con las piernas bastante temblorosas en sus filas. Era justo como Clemont dijo:" a pesar de ser un Pokemon de corto tamaño sus habilidades de combate son sin iguales".

Jason entonces vislumbro la oportunidad y sin tiempo para dejar pensar actuó -¡Ash!- llamo con fuerza al Azabache ganado su atención que estaba en Blandito –es nuestra oportunidad!-

Entendiendo a lo que se refería se juntó con el sin esperar respuesta de Clemont o Serena para terminar de una vez por todas, había que terminar esta batalla.

-¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro! ¡Talowflame Ave Brava!-

-¡Greninja Rayo de Hielo! ¡Lucario Aura Esfera! –

-¡NO!- Grito con furia Celosia después del Shock en la que se encontraba generado por que ahora lidiaban con Blandito, o como lo conocían entre la organización, Z1. Erradicando a todos sus reclutas con relativa facilidad, pero se vio forzada a salir de aquello a responder junto con Mable al ataque conjunto de aquellos Pokemons- Usa Onda Voltio Ya!-

-Usa Pulso Umbrío- dijo Mable.

La sucesión de ataque tanto de un lado como del otro era demasiada por lo que sus vistas enfocaron el horror cuando la onda voltio y el pulso umbrío habían sido ineficaces y Manectric y Houndoom sufrieron los ataques de Cola de hierro, Ave Brava y Rayo de Hielo e Aura esfera respectivamente. Terminando ambos Pokemon de aquellas entrenadoras de coloridos peinados al borde de la derrota, a duras pena s sostenían sobre sus Patas.

Habían Perdido…Ambas así lo podían sentir, sus reclutas no había hecho ni dos ataques y sus Pokemon estaban casi fuera de Combate. Sin más remedio que aceptar humillantemente esto aplicaron su método de escape.

-Diablos…- susurro la peli-morada viendo a la peli-celeste entendiéndose con la mirada y preparadas para huir- ¡Manectric Destello!- ordeno para que Pokemon con sus últimas fuerzas efectuara el pedido de su dueña.

-¡Inútiles ustedes también!- les grito la comandante del Houndoom justo antes que un brillo cegador por parte de Manectric encandilara la visión de los Jóvenes liderados por el Azabache que solo pudieron taparse los ojos al igual que sus Pokemon. Los Reclutas igual hicieron su retirada pero con bombas de Humo, generando una espesa capa que tardo varios segundos en desaparecer.

-Nooo- grito Jason al ver que esos malhechores escapaban pero sin poder hacer nada debido al que el Destello no le dejaba ver.

(…)

Ahora solo había silencio en el ambiente, todo había terminado, la nube de humo fue borrada por el viento revelando la desaparición de los reclutas Flare con sus Pokemon y del otro lado igual con las Comandantes de dicha organización, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Todos estaban callados sin poder articular palabra. Solo la pequeña fue capaz de salir del silencio para correr y abrazar al Pokemon que los había salvado.

-¡Blandito! ¡Gracias!- decía Bonnie con todo el afecto que podía dar arrodillada y con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Blandito aun al 10%. El aludido tomo el gesto algo avergonzado pero feliz de verla a salvo, detrás de ellos estaban lo mayores aun asimilando todo, habían estado por momentos al borde de la derrota o quien sabe, algo peor. Los Pokemon de todos empezaron a sentir la fatiga por la batalla, habían luchado fuertemente, todos respiraban con dificultad y se merecían un buen descanso, a excepción de Lucario y Krookodile que no tuvieron mucho que participar; Luxray debido al veneno era el que peor se hallaba pero Pikachu y Talowflame también habían sufrido un daño considerable. Sería una larga noche de Recuperación.

-Al final termino bien- decía una aliviada Serena con una mano sobre el Corazón.

-Sin duda son personas que no hay que tomar a la ligera- mascullo Jason ya que era la primera vez que veía a ese grupo de individuos, algo contrario a Ash y los demás.

-Esta vez sí que nos pusieron las cosas difíciles- dijo Ash mientras se agachaba a recoger a Pikachu que ya estaba bastante exhausto.

- **(Esta Vez?)-** pensó mentalmente el Greninja de Jason recibiendo una respuesta de este.

- **Ya habrá tiempo de averiguar eso-** le dijo telepáticamente a su Pokemon mirando hacia el derrumbe de rocas justo donde estaba el otro blandito. No entendía por que no lo tomaron cuando escaparon _.- por sus heridas no_ _puede huir entonces por qué lo dejaron libre?_ – pensó para sí.

Notando hacia donde el portador del Mega-Aro veía el grupo entendió la duda nueva que había. ¿Habían encontrado a otro Pokemon como Blandito? ¿Eso significaba que Blandito no era un Pokemon tan único como pensaban?. Preguntas de este tipo rondaba en las cabezas de los viajeros.

El "Z2" aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar malherido, solo tenía ojos (NA: Tiene un solo Ojo, ¡me equivoque!) para su contraparte de hexágono rojo. Cuando este lo noto se le quedo viendo fijo con claridad, el grupo solo observaba la situación, Bonnie le había dejado de abrazar para que el momento caminara hasta quedar frente a él; y un en segundo brillo con intensidad dejando su forma al 10% atrás para regresar a su forma núcleo sin quitar la vista en su otro Yo por decirlo así. Sin saberlo los Pokemon legendario se encontraban en una conversación telepática.

- **(Estas bien?)** -pregunto de manera directa Blandito a su igual con una mirada firme.

Tomo algo tiempo para que el Núcleo de hexágono Azul respondiera. Pensaba en muchas cosas más allá de lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unos minutos y con un tono un tanto frio hablo.

- **(Por que estas con ellos?)-** respondió de manera seca, el abrazo que aquella pequeña le dio le hizo entender que debían estar relacionados.

- **(¿En serio me vas a preguntar eso?, ¿acaso no vez el estado en el que te encuentras?)-** respondió un poco furioso Blandito no creyéndose lo que le decían.

- **(Claro que lo sé, los humanos fueron los que me lo provocaron)-** respondió muy tajante obviamente con un desagrado hacia los humanos.

- **(Entiende que no todos son iguales, ellos son capa…)-**

 **-** Eh Hola?- lo interrumpió la pequeña colocándose al lado blandito y agachándose hasta para quedar a su altura- eres amigo de blandito no?-preguntaba con mucha inocencia- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a sanar tus heridas? Se nota que has pasado por mucho- término de decir dulcemente la tierna niña a ese blandito de hexágono Azul mientras le estiraba una mano.

Ante esto se quedó viendo la mano, incrédulo de lo que esa pequeña decía. Viendo atrás de ella al grupo acercarse con rostros que reflejaban cierta intriga en él. Eso provoco en el desagrado y con la idea de ni siquiera considerarlo se daría vuelta para irse aún con sus heridas graves como pudiera. Terminando en una acción fallida ya que al siquiera dar el segundo paso caería totalmente abatido debido a la fatiga de su persecución. Solo pudo cerrar su ojo con lentitud mientras veía al grupo acercarse y tomarlo en brazos.

* * *

El Atardecer tomo su lugar y el Panorama cambio. Las copas de los Arboles tomaban la pigmentación naranja y amarillo gracias a que el Sol ya tomaba su camino a ocultarse. Les tomo un tiempo pero lograron encontraron un lugar donde establecerse, apenas a un lado del bosque, en un pequeño campo abierto, donde el pasto terminaba para dar paso a un pequeño rio, sin dudas un lugar acogedor en estética. Las tiendas ya habían sido montadas y cerca de estas sus Pokemons se encontraban pasando hoja de lo que había sucedido en la montaña. Justamente en una de las tiendas, se hallaban Bonnie, su Hermano y Serena atendiendo al Pokemon Legendario, a un lado de él se encontraba Blandito observando en silencio; obviamente se encontraba preocupado y espera poder hablar de nuevo con él lo antes posible. Cosa que llevaría tiempo si se analizaba sus heridas y que probablemente se encontrara sin energías por culpa de aquellas Mujeres de peinados extraños.

-¿Estara bien?- preguntaba la pequeña después de entregarle unas cuantas vendas a su hermano.

-Solo un poco más con esto…y ya está!- mascullo contento Clemont terminando por fin de atender todas la heridas, gracias también en parte a Serena- Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar ahora, ha sido duro lo del dia de hoy- termino de decir mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Cierto, hubo momentos donde llegue a estar muy asustada- decía Serena Re-imaginando la batalla en aquella montaña- sobre todo por ti Bonnie- añadió.

-Oh- respondió sorprendida la pequeña entendiendo a que se refería- lamento haberlos preocupado- dijo en un tono triste pensando que quizás estarían molestos- No era mi intención-

-Bonnie…- dijo su Hermano girando su vista a ella- en serio lo que hiciste hoy fue muy riesgoso- continuaba empezando a sonar autoritario- no sabes el susto que pase cuando te vi recibir ese ataque de Drapion, pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente- dijo ya en total reprimenda a su hermana que solo bajaba la cabeza triste.

-Pero también sé porque lo hiciste- incluyo haciendo que Bonnie volviera a levantar la vista- en serio fue una gran suerte que hoy conociéramos a Jason o de otra no sé qué hubiera pasado- dijo este último sonando con un dejo de miedo ante lo que pudo haber pensado por ese momento.

-En serio lo siento- se disculpaba otra vez la Rubia.

-Ya no importa Bonnie, es pasado, lo importante es que estas aquí y ahora, sana y salva- respondió Clemont.

-Él tiene razón Bonnie- le dijo la Peli-miel colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Hermano…Serena…-decía conmovida la pequeña.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la tienda, no muy lejos de esta, en el rio, sobre unas pequeñas rocas, se encontraban sentados Jason y Ash junto con Pikachu; el pequeño roedor dormía una pequeña siesta e las piernas de su entrenador mientras este lo acariciaba.

-Así que ya sabían de los poderes de Blandito?- pregunto el portador del Mega-Aro mirando hacia el paisaje en frente.

-Tampoco es que los mostrara mucho- respondió un serio Azabache al lado de el- creo que esta es solo la segunda vez en realidad-

-¿Y qué pasó en la primera?-

-Pues fue todo una revelación- dijo sin contemples- estábamos en la Cueva Desenlace aquella vez. También ahí nos topamos con aquellas Entrenadores y los sujetos de trajes Rojo- revelo.

-¿Se han visto con ellas más de una vez?- volvió a preguntar Jason.

-unas cuantas veces… la primera fue cuando encontramos a Blandito- dijo recodando el azabache- y de ahí en adelante cada vez que nos enfrentábamos a ellas, Blandito de alguna forma estaba involucrado- tomo una pausa evaluando sus ideas- pero la verdad nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido que podía haber otro Pokemon igual a Él.

-Creo que Clemont me dijo algo sobre eso- dijo haciendo memoria- sin duda Blandito es todo un misterio Pokemon-

-De cualquier forma es nuestro deber protegerlo- dijo haciendo un puño en su mano libre- no sabemos qué es lo que quieren ellas con Blandito pero sé muy bien que no es nada bueno-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- finalizo Jason para luego añadir- pero también… gracias a lo de hoy pude confirmar mis sospechas sobre ti.

Esto genero una gran duda en el Azabache ya que no sabía que al parecer Jason sabía algo sobre él. Por lo que inmerso en un mar de dudas se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Sospechas?- pregunto.

-Así es… después de todo no muy a menudo te topas con Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta- respondió Jason.

Ante tal información que estaba seguro de no haber dicho revelada por aquel aun algo anónimo entrenador, Ash enmudeció extrañado de que supiera eso. Pero fue incapaz de objetar ya que Jason hablo de nuevo.

-Tienes cierta reputación, sobre todo por lo que hiciste en la liga Sinnoh-

-¿La Liga Sinnoh?- respondió Ash.

-Claro, después de todo, tú fuiste el único que venció al Darkrai de Tobías en aquella Liga- concluyo.

En ese momento el Azabache ahora si se hallaba desconcertado, si tuvo un presentimiento extraño antes cuando apenas vio la primera vez a Jason junto a su Greninja ahora en serio que no sabía que pensar.

-¿Conoces a Tobías?- fuel o único que llego a preguntar de vuelta el entrenador de Kanto.

-Pues no mucho la verdad, solo lo que tu lograste contra él. Antes de que tomara mi puesto como Campeón de la Liga Pokemon de Sinnoh-

Y ahora si había dudas en la mente del Azabache. Todo está nueva información podía significar…¿¡que estaba hablando con un Ex-campeón de Liga Pokemon!?

* * *

Y Boom! .Súper revelación. Y una vez más, como diría un Argentino, un Quilombo.

Se hará costumbre que siempre que termine un capitulo diga que costo mucho, pero en serio me da Risa recordar que cuando empecé este capítulo en una simple noche escribí más o menos el 40%. Solo para después volver al bloqueo en la decisión de cómo escribir el resto. Pero al fin feliz de poder terminarlo, con retraso porque quería subirlo este sábado pasado 5 de agosto pero no se me dio. Y en verdad me apure con esta última parte ya que este fin de semana se me venían muchas cosas encima (tantos deberes que me agarra hasta el martes).

Pero como siempre aquí esta y mini disculpas por tardarme aunque fuera por un poco. El próximo capítulo intentare subirlo antes de que acabe Agosto.

Entrevistador: ¿algo más que añadir?.

Yo: ¿aparte de preguntar de donde Carajo saliste tú?. Si.

Saludos a **Haruzafiro** por tu Review. La verdad exagere un poco con la crisis, olvide que en Venezuela todo ocurre a su manera peculiar pero no entremos en debate político. Siento decirte que no hay planes de que aparezcan los Pokemon que Ash tiene en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak…al menos en este fic. Pero Créeme que tengo ideas para más adelante en otras historias donde obligatoriamente Charizard tendrá que ser invocado con una carta mágica de ritual (NA: Esto no es Yu-Gi-OH Mierda!) y déjame decirte que eres la primera persona que conozco que siente empatía por Totodile, en al menos lo que se refería en nivel de poder y batallas. Creo que él si no será posible que vea en acción. Pero todo puede pasar.

Como siempre yo soy Andres-El Eloy y espero que disfrutaran el capítulo.

Yo me despido, Nos vemos.

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – El Trato.

El momento parecía congelado por aquella información. Ahora entendía porque había demostrado gran nivel durante su batalla contra aquellos sujetos de ropajes rojos. Se trataba de un entrenador que por lo menos había una ganado una Liga y que también, por su presencia frente a él, revelaba que había viajado entre varias regiones.

- _Entonces si podría estar al nivel de Alan…-_ pensaba el azabache con seriedad mirando levemente hacia su Piedra Llave.

-¿Eres un Ex-Campeón?- pregunto aun si creerse tal revelación.

-Fue hace ya un tiempo- dijo no evitando poder sonar nostálgico.

-¿¡Pero eso significa que pudiste retar al Alto mando de Sinnoh!?- dijo emocionado por lo que aquel Entrenador le contaba.

-Las batallas más intensas de mi vida- respondió recordando con alegría esos combates- logre ganar apenas ante Aaron y Bertha, pero Flint me venció sin consentimientos.

-Igual es muy asombroso- debatió el Azabache- los alto mando son los entrenadores más fuertes que hay en una Región, después del Campeón claro-

-Supongo que tienes razón- se rindió al final Jason terminando el debate en una pequeña risa por parte de los dos.

Reinaba el silencio ahora, solo acompañado del diminuto ruido que hacia el agua del rio. Pasaron minutos así sin saber cómo continuar la conversación.

-Deber ser un Sueño-dijo soñando despierto el Azabache- tener el nivel como para poder darle batalla a un alto mando. Sería un gran paso en mi meta para ser un Maestro Pokemon-

Al escuchar eso último Jason lo miro. Sin duda Ash era un entrenador con mucha habilidad para estar en un futuro cercano combatiendo casi al nivel de un Alto Mando pero…

-Ash…- dijo intentando sonar lo más serio posible-Créeme cuando te digo que pude comprobar el día de hoy el buen entrenador que eres pero… no podrás ganar la Liga Kalos en tu nivel actual- dijo fríamente.

Esto causo gran sorpresa y un poco de enfado en el mencionado que ahora ajustaba su gorra intentando disimular la expresión que debería estar dando. Es decir, hace un momento estaba hablando de grandes batallas y ahora… le decía tal cosa?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo y sin levantar la voz.

-Tobías también participara en la liga Kalos- sentencio levantándose de la roca en la que estaba para ver como el sol terminaba de meterse- y se ha vuelto mucho fuerte de la vez que tú lo enfrentaste en el valle de la isla Lily-

Al escuchar eso la cabeza de Ash comprendió la situación, parecía que cada información que Jason le daba era superior a la anterior. Entendía por dónde iba esto. Aunque en el fondo le emocionaba volver a enfrentar a un poderoso entrenador como Tobías sabía que sus oportunidades de ser campeón de la Liga Kalos habían descendido abruptamente enterándose ahora de la participación del entrenador del Darkrai.

Contemplo el paisaje ante él un momento para levantarse y quedar también de pie con Pikachu en brazos, el movimiento provoco que el roedor eléctrico despertara y pudiera ahora escuchar la conversación que su entrenador y Jason sostenían.

-Así que Tobías también participara…- dijo al viento más para sí que para Jason.

-No solo eso- dijo Jason mientras la brisa ondeaba su cabello- también domina el poder de la Mega-Evolución-

-¡¿También Eso?!- exclamo sorprendido el entrenador de Kanto contradiciendo el ambiente tranquilo que se respiraba ahí para acto seguido caer en cuenta que Jason aun no respondía su pregunta o al menos no la parte que quería saber **"… pero no podrás ganar la Liga Kalos en tu nivel actual".**

 **-** Dudas-dijo a secas el portador del Mega-Aro anticipándose a lo que el azabache quería iba a decir

-¿Eh?-

-Tal parece que cuando la Batalla se torna muy intensa dudas de ti mismo y de las habilidades de tus Pokemon- dijo Jason sonando muy analista con sus palabras mirándolo.

Eso sin duda ofendió al entrenador. Y es que en su vida había conocido gente que lo había criticado, ya sea por su inmadurez, sus decisiones al escoger que Pokemon luchaba sin importar que mostraba desventaja de tipo, o incluso su estilo de batalla. Pero nunca aceptaría que alguien criticara a sus Pokemon. Mucho menos de alguien que recién conocía. Pikachu obviamente compartía el sentimiento de su Entrenador.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-decía un iracundo Ash.

-¡PIKA!-

El grito termino de romper la armonía que generaba el ambiente. Ahora la tensión volvía a reinar entre ellos como cuando almorzaron ese mismo día. Incluso (sin ellos darse cuenta) ya sea por casualidad o por otra cosa, Serena y los demás habían salido de la tienda donde estaba Z2 recuperándose justo para darle la noticia a Ash y Jason de que estaría bien. Solo para justo salir y oír que Ash le decía algo a Jason con un tono muy molesto y mientras lo encaraba frente al rio. Los Pokemon del grupo también voltearon cuando oyeron a Pikachu protestar molesto.

- _¿Qué Sucede?, ¿Ash?_ \- se preguntaba a si misma Serena notando cierta tensión entre los futuros participantes de la liga Kalos.

-En nuestra batalla pude verlo- dijo- habias decidido mandar a Noivern antes que a Pikachu para pelear contra Leafeon. Dudaste de que no sería capaz- dijo también levantando un poco la voz.

Ash al oírlo se mordió el labio inferior en impotencia. Disimuladamente le dio una mirada fugaz a Noivern que estaba observando a los entrenadores discutir.

-¿es muy joven aun no?- pregunto Jason captando la atención de Ash.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Tú Noivern lo tienes desde que era un Noibat verdad?-seguía Jason haciendo preguntas- ¿Tampoco tiene mucho desde que salió del cascaron no es cierto?-

El Azabache se mantuvo callado, muy internamente impresionado de que Jason lo hubiera notado con solo verlo, Jason lo entendió con la mirada del entrenador de las "Z". Al final respondió.

-Noivern tiene un poco más de 3 semanas de haber salido del Huevo-

-Ya veo- respondió mirando al susodicho ahora de manera casi intrigada- aun en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo ha logrado evolucionar. Sin dudas es un Pokemon con mucho potencial pero…- dejo en el aire Jason la última palabra para que Ash escuchara atentamente.

-¿Pero?-

-…el problema Ash es que lo has entrenado desigualmente, y no lo digo solo por Noivern- dijo sonando duro- estas cometiendo un error de Novato-

-¿¡Cómo que Novato!?- dijo incrédulo ya empezando a sentir el orgullo herido.

-¡PIKA PIKA!-

Y no solo fue Pikachu, Greninja y los demás también sintieron ofensas de las palabras del aquel entrenador que tuvieron que ser detenidos por los demás Pokemon del grupo para que no cometieran alguna cosa.

-Puedo sentir el gran Poder que tu Pikachu y Greninja poseen… ¿y después qué?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- respondió aun molesto no entendiendo.

-Hawlucha y Talowflame están bien entrenados pero en comparación con Pikachu y tu Greninja se quedan muy atrás- dijo Jason sonando un poco autoritario- y más atrás esta Noivern, aunque tiene el potencial para igualar a los demás.

- _No puede ser_ \- pensaba Ash. Justamente ese día había descubierto que al tener menos Pokemon estos podían lograr un mejor nivel de batalla ya que no pasaban cosas como rotarlos (Unova) o que en cierto momento uno de sus Pokemon se quedara atrás a Entrenar (Gliscor o Charizard). Pensaba que inconscientemente había aplicado esto a sus Pokemon que había atrapado en Kalos, aunque esa nunca fue su intención, había dado sus frutos. Pero ahora todo entraba en duda por las Palabras de Jason, aun si fuera verdad como entrenador se sentía avergonzado de que alguien le sacara carencias tan fácilmente.

Sin haberlo pensado se acercó hasta tenerlo muy de cerca clavando fuertemente su mirada en el visiblemente molesto- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme Novato!?- grito sintiendo el orgullo magullado. Esta acción asusto a Bonnie que se pegó a su hermano a manera de protección, era la primera vez que veía a Ash tan molesto, Serena mostraba preocupación en su mirada por lo que podría estar pasando en la cabeza de su Azabache Favorito, los Pokemon de este estaban igual de molesto. Por instinto y protección, el Greninja Negro de Jason apareció a su lado luego de haber saltado de la rama de un árbol.

Jason también se notaba un poco molesto viendo la forma en que se le dirigía el azabache, pero era necesario ser directo. Sabía que Ash era un entrenador realmente bueno, pero le parecía un desperdicio que por ciertos detalles su participación en la liga se viera comprometida, más ahora que le había revelado que Tobías estaría ahí. Se avecinaba una de las ligas Pokemon más reñidas de los últimos tiempos.

(…)

El ambiente se mantenía tenso y rígido, con los dos entrenadores mirándose muy fijo con el Greninja "Shiny" y los Pokemon de Ash apoyando cada uno a su entrenador. No se sabía cómo terminaría las cosas por lo que se debía actuar para terminar esto.

-Bueno… Bueno…-hablo Clemont algo inseguro por fin intentando traer otra vez la paz a la zona- Ya hablaremos de esto con más calma- no sabía cómo seguir- ¿qué les parece si preparo la cena y nos relajamos?- termino de decir sin saber si estaba logrando algo.

Ambos seguían con su mirada ante el otro sin intenciones de ceder. Escucharon las palabras de Clemont pero no respondieron. No se sabía cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron así, pero en un momento, Jason aparto la mirada.

-Te agradezco la invitación Clemont- dijo mirándolo mientras las facciones de su rostro volvían verse más calmadas-pero no podría aceptar una segunda vez, no quiero abusar. Además todo lo que paso con Blandito me ha retrasado a un encuentro que tengo- termino de decir ganándose miradas confundidas ya que él nunca menciono que debía verse con algo o con alguien.

-Oh…está bien- respondió Clemont algo anonadado.

Acto seguido paso a mirar a su Greninja para que con la mirada este entendiera que era hora de partir para terminar saltando y aterrizar en una rama del primer árbol que tenía el sendero que llevada a la próxima ciudad. Desde ahí ambos Greninjas se miraron a la distancia, había mucho misterio que resolver entre ellos, así que sabían que se encontrarían de nuevo.

-Gracias por la comida- tomo Jason de nuevo la palabra haciendo una leve referencia- fue un placer conocerlos a todos y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar- pauso para mirar nuevamente a Ash.

-En cuanto a ti Ash- hizo hincapié- sé que no te gusto nada de lo que te dije pero es necesario que te des cuentas que aún debes llegar más lejos para ser un gran entrenador. Así que no veas mis palabras como un insulto, sino como un consejo. La clave de tu propio potencial eres tú mismo así que aprovecha al máximo toda la experiencia que tienes como entrenador, una vez que llegues a la liga Kalos no habrá tiempo de mirar atrás; Tobías y muchos más entrenadores estarán esperando ahí- concluyo intentando sonar lo más amigable posible. Sin embargo…

(…)

-Hmph- fue lo que dejo salir nada convencido de la explicación. El orgullo era difícil de lidiar aunque igual no evito que muy en el fondo dudara de si sus palabras habían sido verdad. No sabía que contestar, obviamente se había dado cuenta a medida que había crecido como persona que desafiarlo de vuelta con palabras como las que el uso solo empeoraría las cosas. Decidió primero bajar a Pikachu de sus brazos para volverlo a mirar y responder- Batallemos de Nuevo- dijo al final sin rodeos.

Ante la propuesta de batalla Jason se lo pensó, sabía que quería demostrar que estaba equivocado en sus palabras pero igual no lo vio como una buena idea. En cambio pensó en otra cosa.

-Está bien, Una Batalla más- respondió- pero no ahora, así habrá tiempo para prepararse. Este es mi trato. Quiero que cuando consigas tu 8va Medalla me contactes- pausado explicado su idea detalladamente el portador del Mega-Aro – una vez lo hagas tendremos una batalla…pero será una batalla completa de 6 vs 6, ahí veremos nuestras oportunidades para la Liga Kalos. Yo también deberé ganar mi 8va Medalla, así será en igualdad de condiciones, ¿qué dices?- dijo estirando la mano para cerrar el trato.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie quedaron consternados ante tal trato. No era solo era un idea que se había propuesto, Era un pacto de entrenadores, ambos con un mismo objetivo, Rivales potenciales y con ganas de Saldar aquella batalla que no pudieron terminar. Siguieron mirando esperando respuesta de su líder, sin dejar de mirar a Jason, parecía que el Azabache lo pensaba muy profundamente. Entonces…

-Trato- Mascullo Ash estrechando su mano con él.

-Muy bien- respondió Jason para luego decir- hasta entonces no pares de hacerte más fuerte. Recuerda que esos sujetos de ropajes rojos podrían volver a parecer, más ahora que rescataron a ese Pokemon igual a Blandito. Tengan cuidado- sentencio rompiendo el apretón de manos.

-Lo tendremos, Hasta entonces- dijo con una mirada de puro desafío.

-Hasta entonces – respondió con la misma mirada para terminar dándose se vuelta y empezar a caminar al sendero del bosque.

-¡Espera!- grito Bonnie haciendo que Jason se girara mientras ella corría hasta estar frente a él. Esto llamo la atención de todos, en especial de Clemont. Pero una vez lo vio a los ojos, aquel ligero sonrojo volvió aparecer haciendo que bajara la vista no siendo capaz de sostenerle la mirada- Gra-gra-gracias por salvarme- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No fue nada Pequeña Bonnie- dijo sencillamente a la Niña intentado darle una pequeña sonrisa- siempre hazle caso a tu hermano Vale?-

-Lo hare- dijo intentando sonar calmada. Era rara esa Faceta tan Sumisa en Bonnie. Serena ya se encargaría de averiguar el porqué.

-Bueno, ¡Hasta Pronto!- termino de decir una última vez levantando un poco su brazo a modo de despedida adentrándose en el bosque con su Greninja siguiéndolo entre las ramas. Terminando por desaparecer su figura entre la distancia y los últimos rayos del sol.

Sería este, el final del encuentro con ese entrenador… por ahora.

-¡AAAHHHH!- Grito provocando susto en los demás.

-¿Que sucede Clemont?- pregunto Serena alarmada por semejante grito

-Es que olvide preguntarle sobre el poder de su Greninja…-declaro impresionado de su descuido haciendo que las chicas cayeran al suelo de forma hilarante.

-¿¡Y por eso tienes que gritar así!?- se quejó su hermana incrédula de los pensamientos de su hermano. Terminado todo en una disculpa avergonzada por parte del Inventor.

Sin embargo, Ash escucho lo que Clemont dijo aun mirando el camino por donde aquel entrenador se perdió de vista, agregando la incógnita del misterioso poder del aquel Pokemon Variacolor a la lista de dudas sobre Jason.

* * *

Así, como toda Ley física, la Noche reclamo su turno de aparecer. Adornado el cielo con una capa negra y miles de estrellas adornando el firmamento. Rematando una con una simplemente hermosa Luna Llena en lo más alto.

Una vez vuelto a los aires normales en aquel grupo se dio inicio a la cena. Algo callada a decir verdad. Habían pasado muchas cosas y había mucho por reflexionar. Una vez terminado de comer, igual con los Pokemon, de inmediato se fueron a dormir. No hubo ganas de hacer otra cosa, incluso decidieron dejar la mesa puesta. En la mañana la recogerían después del desayuno.

Y aunque lo primordial era dormir. Las tiendas, tanto la de Ash y Clemont como la Serena y Bonnie, mostraban cierta actividad en su interior.

 **(Tienda de las Chicas.)**

Era difícil conciliar el sueño pero era entendible. sin dudas había sido un día del todo menos normal. se daban la espalda sin saber si hablar de ello o fingir estar dormidas, esto ultimo pensado por la peli-miel que finalmente opto por hacer un intento en ver si su 'hermanita' se hallaba en los brazos de Morfeo. pero de repente...

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir verdad?- rompió el hielo la pequeña sonando muy calmada. esto tomo por sorpresa a Serena que una vez pasado la impresión se giro para ver que Bonnie le miraba de igual forma.

-Supongo que si- revelo sonando dudosa de si misma- digo pasamos por todo hoy

-Y que lo digas...-concordó reflexionando para que súbitamente se atreviera a preguntar- ¿Que querrán esos tipos con el amigo de Blandito?-

-No lo se- le dijo honestamente no pudiendo mentirle a ella sobre la situación - pero lo increíble es que encontráramos otro Pokemon como Blandito-

-¿Crees que pueda haber mas?- pregunto inocentemente ante la idea de que existieran muchos Blanditos como el suyo dejando al final que su imaginación volara.

Viendo aquella cara que Bonnie hacia con la idea hizo que una pequeña sonrisa asomara por los labios de Serena. Incluso habiendo pasado una situación tensa como la que paso el grupo hoy, ella mantenía esa felicidad e inocencia que la caracterizaba. Inconscientemente volvió a recordar el momento donde ella volaba en dirección fuera del acantilado y el miedo recorrió su espalda una vez mas. Aquellos momentos fueron para era ella una verdadera pesadilla, ya de por si combatían a un grupo de individuos que no dudaban en atacarles y cuyo propósitos de tomar a Blandito o a su amigo, en este caso, a toda costa fueran desconocidos. En serio había sido una suerte que Jason estuviera con ellos en esos momentos, a pesar de su inevitable rivalidad con su Azabache favorito no negaba lo beneficioso que resulto su ayuda. Terminando de procesar todo esto la peli-miel recordó el momento en el que Jason le despidió. Esa forma en como Bonnie se despidió habían generado sospechas en su mente y ahora era buena la oportunidad de indagar acerca de eso.

-De todas formas que Jason estuviera allí fue de gran ayuda- soltó intentando sonar casual para que Bonnie no detectara sus intenciones a lo que la pequeña asintió de acuerdo.

\- Después de todo... el fue quien te salvo ¿No?- dijo esperando reacción de Bonnie que al oírla recordó los momentos donde ella estaba en sus brazos mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno... si, fue muy amable de su parte haberme ayudado- dijo intentando oírse tranquila mientras ese sonrojo en su cara volvía aparecer que gracias a la oscuridad en la tienda Serena no logro apreciar. Sin embargo, esto no la detuvo de seguir con su plan de averiguar por que Bonnie se despidió de Jason de esa forma.

-¿No me dirás que paso cuando cayeron juntos?- dijo picaramente. Serena muy en el fondo veía esto como una pequeña venganza por la veces que ella la molestaba con cierto Azabache.

Esto hizo que Bonnie enrojeciera mas aun apenada por lo que Serena preguntaba. Tanto así que no sabia como responder y en el fondo queria que no siguiera preguntado.

-B-b-b-bu-bueno eso es...-

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!- reventó Serena viendo a Bonnie apenarse de tal forma. Esto genero que ella hiciera un Puchero y le diera pequeños golpecitos a una Serena que aun se reía.

-¡No es Gracioso!- decía mientras le daba los golpecitos.

-Ya Ya perdón- se disculpo como podía la Artista Pokemon, estaba haciendo mucho ruido y no querían despertar a los demás, al menos ya tenia una ligera idea por lo que su pequeña hermanita pasaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta.

-Eres la peor Serena- dijo todavía molesta la pequeña dándole la espalda.

-Ya me disculpe Vamos ¿No aguantas una pequeña broma?- dijo acercándose y frotando su mejilla contra la ella para que le generara cosquillas. Al principio Bonnie intento aguantar pero termino cediendo para al final terminar en puras risas con Serena.

Cuando terminaron de reír hablaron un rato mas sobre cualquier otro tema. Al final el sueño termino por invadirlas y diciéndose las buenas Noches, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **(Tienda de los Chicos.)**

A pesar de palabras anteriores los chicos se hallaban mas tranquilos que las chicas. Clemont por una parte se hallaba completamente dormido. De hecho fue el único en que acato la orden de: Dormir es lo esencial.

Ash, por otro lado, era un historia diferente. Primero siendo observado por un Pikachu preocupado al que no le contó nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza hasta que finalmente el pequeño roedor cayera victima del cansancio y ahora con que no podía hallar la forma de dormir como hacían sus compañeros. Solamente se giraba de un lado para otro a ver si con una posición mas cómoda lograba dormitar, fallando en el intento.

No era su culpa, las palabras de Jason aun retumbaban en su cabeza con fuerza, era simplemente difícil de aceptar que había cometido un error, No podía...

Dándose por vencido, decidió salir por un poco de aire fresco, a lo mejor lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente para dormir. Una vez afuera camino hasta posarse en frente de aquellas rocas frente al rió donde había estado platicando con el Entrenador del Mega-Aro. Los recuerdos atacaron su mente sin piedad generando una lucha interna. No supo cuando tiempo se quedo ahí con la mirada en aquellas rocas, pero un momento paso a mirar hacia arriba y ver la Luna Llena en todo su esplendor.

Era algo Hipnótica el resplandor que emanaba de aquel gran Asteroide. Una vez mas perdió la noción del tiempo mirando fijamente la Luna. Al final con mirada firme y decidida levanto su mano hasta la altura de la Luna y cerro su puño cubriéndola en el proceso. Habia tomado la decisión, demostraría de lo capaz que el y sus Pokemon podían ser, La liga Kalos seria la prueba de ello, no importa el rival, el no se **Rendiría hasta el Final**.

Habiendo terminado aquella 'Promesa' se sintió un poco mejor, mas despejado y ahora con la idea de dormir nuevamente, esta vez sentía que si podría hacerlo por lo que camino hasta su tienda y se introdujo en ella sin saber que habían sido observado. Terminando todo en el sueño del Azabache.

* * *

Habia sido en función de que estuviera mas cómodo, por eso lo habían dejado allí, pensaron que el aire que soplaba le vendría bien, el frió no seria problema porque estaba bien cubierto.

Después de ver a aquel Azabache salir y volver a entrar a su Tienda espero un rato por si acaso. Cuando creyó que ya todos estaban dormidos procedió a quitarse la manta que lo cubría y salir de aquella cama improvisada, De verdad no quería estar con Humanos. Aun con los vendajes en su diminuto cuerpo se acerco hasta llegar al borde de la mesa donde aquellos jóvenes habían cenado.

Era sencillo, solo tendría que caer hasta el suelo e internarse en el bosque pero alguien lo detuvo.

 **-(¿Se puede saber a donde vas?)-** resonó la voz de Blandito a sus Espaldas.

 **-(Eso no te Incumbe)-** respondió a secas.

 **-(¿En serio ni siquiera le darás una Oportunidad?)-** volvió a insistir el del Hexágono Rojo ante su igual firme.

 **-(¿Y salir Herido otra Vez? No Gracias)-** dijo "Z2" para luego tirarse y aterrizar con seguridad en el suelo.

 **-(Hermano...)-** Intento una vez mas Blandito intentándolo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

 **-(No tenemos Tiempo para esto, Algo grave esta por pasarle a Kalos, lo se, lo Presiento)-** dijo el del Hexágono Azul totalmente decidido -(Tu si quieres quédate con ellos y no hagas Nada, No te Necesito)- Sentencio para comenzar a moverse a Dirección al Bosque una vez mas.

Sin duda era alguien que no confiaba en los Humanos con facilidad, tenia que encontrar la forma de convencerlo de que solo porque aquellos sujetos de ropajes rojos están tras de ellos no significaba que todos los humanos eran así.

Por ahora no habría forma de hacerlo ver así las cosas, por eso lo dejaba marcharse, aun con todo y sus Heridas, solo esperaba que se recuperara bien y que no se volviera a topar con Aquellos Individuos.

Y ya perdiéndose entre las raíces de los Arboles. Un ultimo pensamiento resonó por parte de Blandito terminándose perdiendo entre los sonidos del Viento de la Noche.

 **-(Cuídate...Hermano)-**

* * *

 **Y esta es la parte en que me disculpo por el atrasado. Que quieren que diga?. Mi laptop finalmente tiene pie y medio en la tumba y la nueva resulta en un Quebradero de Cabeza ya que nunca he usado una ChromeBook. Si a eso añadimos la Tesis y mi Curso de CCNA se le acumula el estrés a alguien que casi nunca se estresa y que odia estresarse.**

 **Pero en fin espero que disfruten mi trabajo. Ahora simplemente no prometeré fecha sino un aproximado... como el 15/25 de Octubre?. Eso si el próximo capitulo Promete por ciertas cositas...**

 **Lo único que si me mantuvo ocupado y fue por Pasatiempo fue que pude ver "Over The Garden Wall" de inicio a fin y quedarme con la impresión de ser algo demasiado fuerte para los niños aunque eso no le quita lo buena que es, Totalmente recomendable y el que Ver la Pelicula "Dunkerque" terminara por hacer mi despegar mi interés completo hacia la historia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Incluso pude recuperar libros sobre eso en la Biblioteca de mi Abuelo.**

 **Y si a eso le agregamos que quiero leer un libro de estrategias de Ajedrez... bueno en fin, Pasatiempos, fin de la Historia. Una vez mas espero que disfrutaran el capitulo.**

 **Yo soy Andres-El Eloy y me despido: VUELA, PEGA y ESQUIVA! (Mierda es pegadiza)**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - La Doncella Catástrofe.

La noche continuaba... a diferencia de los viajeros que ya descansaban del agotador día, se podía observar, muy profundo en el Bosque, a un par de personas todavias despiertas mirando hacia una computadora portátil que estaba posada sobre un tronco cortado. Una vez más la descripción de ropajes rojos y cabellos de colores Violeta y Azul encajaba para dar entender que se trataban de Mable y Celosia.

De repente aquella computadora cambio lo que en su pantalla mostraba para ver a través de esta a una mujer. Solo se veía de los hombros hacia arriba y aun así denotaba ese curioso ropaje rojo y cabello corto colorido, Verde para especificar,con sus respectivas Gafas personalizadas. Se trataba de Bryony, integrante del Team Flare, del Equipo Científico siendo Exactos, la Élite de aquella organización.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo, la recién Presentada Bryony a los los Lectores del Fic, hacia Mable y Celosia -Son Inútil y aun mas Inutil- hablo de forma burlona a sus compañeras.

-Grrr…- gruñia Celosia ante el peculiar saludo -no empieces ahora Bryony-

-Oh Disculpa, ¿acaso herí tus sentimientos?- siguió burlándose la peli-verde de forma altanera. Mable ni se había molestado en responder al Insulto.

-Eres una….-

-¿Ya están Peleandose Otra Vez?- cortó de repente una Voz de Aquella Laptop. La pantalla se dividió en Dos y al al lado de la Peli-Verde el rostro de una mujer apareció. La descripción era la de la Siempre: Ropajes Rojos, Gafas Personalizadas y Cabello similar al de la Peli-Morada De Color Naranja esta Vez. Era Aliana, otra integrante del Equipo Élite del Team Flare. (Nota de Autor: ¡¿Y quién Duda con esos Peinados que no están Relacionadas?!)

-No hay tiempo para que hagan sus Estupideces- volvió a tomar la Voz aquella Peli-Naranja que recién entraba a la Conversación -El Jefe está a punto de Comunicarse- Sentenció.

-Bien Dicho Aliana- Se oyó ahora una Voz Masculina del Aparato portatil. Una vez más la pantalla se dividió y ahora eran 3 caras lo que se veía en Pantalla. El último en aparecer fue Xero, el último miembro que faltaba del grupo Científico que también portaba el rol de Líder en esta. Su piel muy clara hacia resaltar su poco cabello de color Rojo y Gafas Circulares del mismo color. Atrás de él, escondido entre las sombras, se apreciaba la figura de una persona.

-Vayamos al Grano- dijo Xero mientras se arreglaban el Guante portado en su Mano -Reporte de la Situación con Z2. ¿Mable, Celosia?-

Ante la Orden impuesta por Xero hubo un silencio corto. Bryony y Aliana también callaron esperando oír de la situación.

-Pues…-Tomo la Palabra Celosia insegura como continuar el reporte. La verdad no sabía cómo le dirían que no solo habían visto y (casi) atrapado a Z2 sino que Z1 también estaba y ahí y que habían perdido a ambos a causa de un grupos de jóvenes entrenadores. Todas las opciones en como diría esto terminaría en una reprimenda por parte de su Superior pero esto era debido a que no sabía de lo que había hecho Mable, quien de manera inesperada tomó la palabra.

-Hicimos contacto con Z2- reportó con un tono tranquilo.

-Bien, ¿Eso significa que ya se encuentra capturado?- pregunto Xero de vuelta esperando como si fuera noticia obvia.

-No, no logramos capturarlo- soltó aun de manera tranquila generando sorpresa en la reunión que mantenían por aquella computadora. Esto cambió el semblante de Xero, ahora con una mueca de decepción mientras que Aliana y Bryony sonrían socarronamente ante la ineficacia de sus compañeras.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no pudieron entre las 2 con un núcleo de Zygarde?- pregunto todavía incrédulo Xero esperando que fuera una mala broma. Sin embargo…

-No… Se nos escapó por culpa de aquellos Chiquillos de la Cueva Desenlace- dijo la Peli-Azul haciendo pausa en sus palabras -Z1 estaba con ellos- Declaró.

Esa noticia bastó para que Aliana y Bryony dejaran de lado esas muecas burlonas y ahora enfocarán con atención a lo que decía Mable. Xero mostraba una cara de interés ante la nueva información.

-¿No que Z1 ya no se encontraba con esos Niños?- pregunto Xero.

-Eso dicen los datos que tenemos de ellos- dijo Mable -No hace falta aclarar que esos datos están equivocados-

-Ya veo- Dijo el Científico -Entonces los 2 Nucleos y esos Niños estuvieron alli-

-Si- Lo confirmó Celosia intentado participar.

-Hmmm Eso cambia las Cosas- Razono Xero ante el descubrimiento. Después de todo Ya todos sabían del poder que podían ejercer aquellos Núcleos y de los Molestos que podían ser aquellos Entrenadores. Por eso ahora le sonaba sensato el que se les escapara la posibilidad de capturar a Z2.

-¿Lo Cambia?- pregunto la Peli-Naranja no creyendo que unos Niños fueran capaces de hacer modificar los Planes.

-Bastante…- Resonó detrás de Xero.

De inmediato todo el mundo sintió la imponencia de aquella voz. Aquella figura, que se encontraba recostada en un Sillón, se levantó. Camino hacia la pantalla hasta colocarse a un lado de Xero y la Luz develó al Hombre.

Lysandre, El Líder del Team Flare, hacia su intervención en la reunión con su equipo Elite. Alto, Con un Cabello Largo en Punta en juego con una Barba igual de Larga de Color Fuego. Vestía de una Chaqueta Elegante Negra en conjunto con sus Pantalones, Detalles Naranjas se apreciaban en la costura. Con aquella Voz que sonaba muy Autoritaria y Una Mirada que demostraba Poder Puro. Sin dudas Una Persona que sabía imponerse sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Dime Aliana…- dijo el Líder dejando a la Peli-Naranja tragando Pesado -¿No se supone que estabas buscando a Z1?- dijo amablemente.

-Pues…-Respondió atónita la mencionada sin saber qué decir ante la inesperada intervención de su líder, incluso en ese tono amable se podía sentir la autoridad -Aún no hemos Dado con él- soltó completamente sin convicción.

-Sí eso parece- dijo Lysandre -Creo que buscar a Z1 es mucho para ti ya que no fuiste siquiera de saber que se encontraba con aquellos entrenadores- decía haciendo pausa para después continuar haciendo una mirada fría -No sabia que tenia a alguien tan Inútil en mi Organización-

-P-p-Perdone mi Señor- se disculpó de inmediato la Peli-Naranja sonando asustada a la mirada que su Líder le daba por la Pantalla -No volverá a ocurrir- dijo como Pudo esperando que Lysandre la perdonara a lo que este respondió:

-Hmph Claro que no volverá a Ocurrir, porque no tendrás de nuevo la oportunidad- sentenció tajante sin dejar su fría mirada -Ya despues sabras de tu Castigo- informó a su subordinada dejándola sin habla en el proceso para ahora mirar hacia Mable y Celosia.

-¿Y que puedo decir de ustedes?- dijo -Perdiendo la oportunidad de atrapar no solo a Z2 sino a Z1, las claves que harán que nuestro plan sea un éxito. No puedo dejar pasar este error así nada más- masculló haciendo su mirada aún más fría y poco siniestra -Su castigo será peor que el de Aliana-

-Pero Señor…- dijo congelada del miedo cómo podía la peli-morada.

-Le instalamos un rastreador a Z2 antes de perderlo- soltó Mable de golpe.

Esto generó silencio en la discusión. Celosia en especial se encontraba confundida ya que no recordaba ni siquiera que Mable se hubiera acercado a Z2, mucho menos que fuera ella la que le colocare el susodicho Rastreador.

-¿En serio?- dijo Xero finalmente -Eso es bastante Interesante-

-No solo eso- Agregó la Peli-Azul -Ahora que sabemos que se encuentra con Z1 y con aquellos entrenadores podremos capturarlos a los 2 y deshacernos de aquellos niños, todo en un Solo Golpe -reveló aquella Mujer su plan.

Ante esto, Lysandre cambio su semblante frío a uno totalmente interesado a lo que escuchaba aportando su opinión.

-Si lo que dices en cierto entonces muéstranos- ordenó.

Sacando una artefacto de su ropa lo mostró colocándolo en frente de la pantalla. Se trataba de un dispositivo simple que mostraba un mapa de la zona. se podía ver que en dicho mapa había un punto rojo que se encontraba en movimiento. Estoy hizo que Xero sonriera con Malicia.

-Tal parece que se dirige a la salida del bosque, A esa Zona Desértica para ser exactos- dijo el unico Hombre en la Elite ajustándose las gafas mientras veía ese mapa.

-Estoy enviando la información del Rastreador a ti Xero- respondió la peli-Azul haciendo que este se sincronizará en la computadora de Xero provocando que el mapa con el punto rojo apareciera a un lado de la pantalla.

-Hmph Buen Trabajo Mable- Dijo Lysandre -Sin duda muy buen trabajo-

-No es nada Señor- respondió Mable.

Complacido por ahora la gran oportunidad que se le presentaba a él y a su organización Lysandre empezó a dar instrucciones.

Primero, Mable y Celosia irían a aquella Zona desértica a esperar a Z2 para emboscarlo. Bryony debía reunirse con ellas para esta vez asegurar su captura junto con la de Z1 y la eliminación de aquellos Entrenadores metiches. Aliana recibió órdenes de ir a la base a afrontar las consecuencias de su incompetencia. Y finalmente Xero seguiría con los experimentos en los que actualmente los laboratoristas y él trabajaban con la células de Zygarde.

Cuando todo se dijo todas despidieron a su líder de forma respetuosa y la comunicación se cortó, sin embargo cuando la transmisión término el Líder de inmediato sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo de su traje y empezó a marcar en él unos números.

-No confío en que lo logren…-

-¿Señor?- pregunto Xero a su jefe.

-Eso entrenadores ha demostrado ser un verdadero problema- dijo -si no pudieron antes no podran ahora… Necesitan Refuerzo.

-¿Quiere que envíe Reclutas a la Zona Desértica?-

-No… Tengo en mente a alguien Mejor- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro el Jefe del Team Flare.

* * *

En un lugar, difícil de describir debido a la oscuridad de la noche, se apreciaba una tenue luz. Aquella fogata en medio de la penumbras alumbraba lo suficiente para apreciar dos siluetas.

La primera que estaba más cerca al fuego dejaba ver su cara y parte de su cuerpo que estaba sentado sobre una piedra. Era un chico de unos 16 o 17 años por apariencia, de cabello negro y largo con una piel clara. Aquellas ropas negras y especie de bufanda color azul junto con una camisa interna de igual color hacían juego con sus ojos Azulados, en su muñeca izquierda se apreciaba la poderosa Piedra Llave en su correspondiente mega-aro color negro y en su mano descansaba una pequeña rama con la movía las demás ramas con que había encendido la fogata.

Encender tal fuego había sido demasiado fácil gracias a su compañero que se encontraba de pie a su lado. Un pokémon con apariencia de dragón podría encajar más o menos bien en la descripcion, aquellas grandes alas, junto a su cuello largo, larga cola que terminaba con una pequeña llama en la punta le daban un aspecto poderoso; Su tono naranja terminaba de disipar las dudas, era un Charizard, Pokemon de Kanto de tipo Fuego/Volador. Sin embargo este mostraba diferencia debido al gran adorno que reposaba en su pecho, con lo que obviamente se trataba de una Charizardita X en el centro.

Este era el cuadro que aquella luz proveniente del fuego permitía ver, acompañado de un silencio acogedor entre el Pokemon y por lo que parecía ser su entrenador se respiraba un ambiente de calma. Como si no fuera necesario una conversación para convertir un momento en una sensación agradable, solo el y su Charizard en la naturaleza respirando en paz.

-Ha sido un dia muy tranquilo ¿no, amigo?- preguntó por fin aquel joven a su compañero a lo que este respondió con un gruñido afirmativo.

-Quizás hoy no hayamos hechos avances en la recolección- recordó -pero igual un día tranquilo no hace mal de vez en cuando- concluyó a lo que su Charizard simplemente bajó la cabeza para recibir caricias de su entrenador con su mano libre.

-Si… pronto Mairin podrá volver a sonreir- susurro para si mismo a la vez que saco un artefacto de su bolsillo donde esté desplegó una gráfica que no paraba de subir.

Se quedo viendo aquella gráfica con un semblante pensativo sin dejar las caricias a Charizard, respiro hondo y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa que soplaba en la noche. De repente…

Aquella pequeña maquina empezo a sonar, cual telefono móvil que recibia una llamada quebrando la el silencio y haciendo que el joven ojiazul abriera de nuevo sus ojos. Solo podía tratarse de una persona la que lo podía llamar a ese dispositivo así que, sabiendo esto, contestó.

-Aqui Alan…Lysandre-

* * *

Los rayos de sol aparecieron al horizonte, dando de nuevo la luz a la tierra y por ende reclamando el nuevo dia al amanecer.

Y precisamente ya casi en la salida de aquel bosque se veía a Jason caminar. No mintió con lo del encuentro, es más iba muy atrasado y junto a él se encontraba su Greninja "especial".

- _Seguro me va a matar por llegar tarde un dia-_ pensaba con cierta tristeza en su interior sin dejar de caminar.

- **(Espero que dejaras Testamento)** \- se burló su Pokemon. Había olvidado lo de la comunicación telepática

-Muy Gracioso- respondió a secas sin ganas de bromear, se había tenido que levantar temprano para no atrasarse más, así que obviamente tuvo que madrugar y el sueño no había sido saciado del todo. por Otro lado su Greninja simplemente se reía internamente a la actitud de su entrenador para instantes después mirarlo con una duda en su cabeza.

- **(A Propósito… Aun no me has dicho cómo saliste de aquella caída sin un rasguño)** \- preguntó el Pokemon ahora serio.

-Pues…- dijo un tanto fuera de guardia ya que efectivamente no le había dicho nada y la verdad esperaba no hacerlo, pero su Pokemon se adelantó a los hechos.

- **(Así que usaste el Aura ¿No es Así?)** \- solto asi sin mas - **(Pense que aun no lo dominabas)** -

-Aún no lo domino Greninja- decidió decir por fin - solo fui capaz de liberar un poco para proteger a Bonnie-

- **(Con razon te vi más débil Anoche, Debe ser Agotador tal Poder)** -

-Como no tienes idea- dijo - falta mucho todavía antes de usarlo al máximo potencial, esto fue una ocasión especial- declaró Jason.

- **(Entiendo pero eso no significa que puedas usarlo así sin más, Recuerda las palabras de…)** -

-¡Si lo se!- corto a su Pokemon no queriendo recibir sermón por parte de él - pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer sobre ello, solo aprender y ya- termino de decir.

El Greninja Negro no respondió, solo se quedo en silencio observando a su entrenador con una mirada seria terminando al final por solo asentir

- **Sabes que hay otras formas de mostrar preocupación ¿Verdad?** \- dijo mentalmente el peli-negro a lo que Greninja simplemente relajo su expresión para dejar escapar un débil sonrisa.

- **(Ni que tuvieras tanta Suer…)** \- respondió intentado debatir pero tuvo que que parar de hacer eso y concentrarse al frente de él ya que un ataque de la nada golpeó el suelo muy cerca de ellos.

-¿¡Pero que!?- grito Jason esquivando el ataque por poco y colocandose alerta al igual que Greninja mirando en todas direcciones a lo que otro ataque igual al anterior salió disparado hacia ellos.

-¡Tajo Umbrío!- ordenó a su Pokemon a lo que este salto en frente de el para qué con su sable de energía oscura cortara aquel ataque a la mitad. Sin embargo…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó a su Pokemon alarmado ya que cuando Greninja corto aquel a la mitad ahora era una una gran cantidad de aquellos ataques los que se dirigían hacia ellos -Esquivalos- se apresuró a decir para que él y Greninja empezaran a esquivar, los ataques también iban hacia Jason… y eran demasiados.

- **¡Corre!** \- ordeno mentalmente a su Pokemon empezando este y el a alejarse de quien fuera que los estuviera atacando en dirección a la salida del bosque.

Greninja tomó velocidad y salto a los árboles para empezar a esquivar desde las ramas sin perder paso a su entrenador, que como podía esquivaba los ataques corriendo en tierra.

- **(¿¡AHORA A QUIEN JODISTES!?)** \- pensó Greninja Shiny alarmado mientras esquivaba uno de aquellos ataques con cierta dificultad.

- **¿Y ahora es culpa mia?** \- respondió iracundo esquivando como podía los ataques, no era momento de discutir.

Y por responder uno de aquellos ataques golpeó justo al lado de él, haciendo que la onda expansiva lo sacara a un lado del camino.

Cuando cayó de espalda al suelo sintió dolor en su cuerpo, aquella caída si dolio pero sin tiempo para pensar en eso. Se giró sobre sí mismo y se levantó de inmediato, quedarse así era ser un blanco fácil para el que estuviera atacando,solo para al final observar lo que había enfrente de él. En específico era unas cuantas piedras con una mayor tamaño en medio, pero lo que resaltaba era la criatura sobre aquellas piedras.

Eran un Pokemon de bello color blanco en cuatro patas, lo único diferente a esto era su cola y su cara de color negra, y un cuerno saliendo de un lado de su cabeza, también se apreciaba dos especies de alas en su espalda, dando la ilusión de cierta forma parecer un ángel. Se trataba de un Absol, de tipo Siniestro que lo veía por cierto con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mega-Absol…- dijo en voz baja Jason incrédulo. Al mismo tiempo de esto su Greninja cayó desde las copas de los árboles justo en frente de él preparado para defenderlo. Apuntaba a que él era responsable de los ataques.

-Eso no sera necesario, Ademas te lo mereces…- dijo de repente una voz...femenina para de pronto una joven apareciera detrás de un árbol y se colocara al lado de aquel absol.

Era una chica de 16 años más o menos, Cabello rubio suelto llegando hasta un poco más allá de la mitad de la espalda y un fleco que peinaba de lado con un broche morado. Vestía de un chaleco morado con 4 cuatros botones en la parte del estómago, debajo del chaleco se apreciaba una camisa blanca con un moño sobresaliendo de igual color terminado todo finalmente en una falda y botas moradas. Ella miraba a Jason con enojo en sus orbes Violetas.

- _Astrid...es mi fin_ \- pensó sólo para sí el joven oji marron.

* * *

No podia seguir asi. Sus heridas aún eran muy serias, esperaba poder aguantar hasta llegar a aquella zona desértica donde, sin la molestia de los árboles, recibiría suficiente sol para terminar de sanarse.

No quería usar su forma al 10% ya que quizás solo intensificará su dolor, asi que irse por las ramas fue su elección, igual eso no ayudo ya que sentía que sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallar. el pobre Z2 solo le quedaba seguir y poder resistir hasta llegar, esto sin saber del realmente pequeño

artefacto pegado a su espalda con una luz roja que parpadea.

* * *

 **Si pregunta cual ataque uso Mega-Absol fue Psicocorte durante los ataques a Jason. Bueno por fin llegue a otro final de capítulo, al final la fecha fue la esperaba pero igual siento que fue larga aunque no es por gusto.**

 **Crisis en Venezuela + Curso de CCNA + Hambre + Tesis + Insomnio(no se por que de esta)= Yo buscando tiempo. Y lo peor es que vienen capítulos que realmente debo escribir bien ya que será de importancia a la hora de entender. Igual me apure con este y el resultado me parece estupendo, Realmente quería meter ya a Astrid a la historia y si es un personaje de Pokemon, mas en especifico del especial de Mega-Evoluciones.**

 **Ahora la mala noticia… ni idea de cuando podria salir el próximo capitulo solo diré que haré el intento de presentarlo en un tiempo decente. el objetivo sería acabar el año por el capítulo 10, 11 o 12. Por cierto empezare eso si a reeditar los capítulos, solo arreglare detalles.**

 **De resto gracias por su paciencia a los que le gusta esto y solo queda agregar que Yo soy Andres-El Eloy y me despido.**

 **Bye.**

 **(Esto no es Joda Viteh) - El Viejo (Alejo y Valentina).**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 - Emboscada.

 **Nota de Autor: Para este Episodio se Añadirá el Factor del Tiempo. ¿Como?, Así…**

* * *

(8:30 AM).

Era el primero en levantarse. Después de lo de ayer necesitaban un descanso extra, así que decidieron no levantarse tan temprano y reponer energía adecuadamente. Término por despertarse y lavarse los dientes para, ya una vez vestido en sus ropas comunes, proceder a hacer el Desayuno. Así era hasta que noto que ninguno de los Extraños Pokémon con Hexágonos Rojo y Azul estaban donde los había dejado la noche anterior.

-¿Pero que…?- se pregunto Clemont incrédulo ante esto por lo que decidió buscarlos con la Mirada a ver si por los menos aun se encontraban cerca, y asi fue. Logro visualizar a Blandito sobre una Roca cerca del Río dándole la espalda, parecía pensativo ya que no mostraba la mas minima atencion hacia Clemont, de hecho se encontraba meditando muy profundamente. Esto llamó su curiosidad, casi siempre que se le veia asi significa que algo no muy grato iba a pasar.

-Buenos Días- Saludo Serena saliendo de su Tienda en sus pijamas mientras se estiraba.

-Buenos Días Serena- respondió de vuelta el saludo el líder de Gimnasio -espero que estés hambrienta-

-Si bastante- respondió en su característico tono -¿Ash aun no ha despertado?- preguntó.

-Lo vi salir temprano- Aportó el rubio - Creo que se fue a Entrenar…-

Ante la nueva información Serena se desanimó un poco, quizás el Reto pactado con Jason hizo que se fuera a entrenar nada más salir el sol, debía entenderlo, seguro sentía su orgullo herido y el de sus Pokemon así que no era raro pensar que ahora tendría sesiones de entrenamiento más a menudo. Igual no pudo pensar más en lo de su Azabache favorito cuando noto que ni Blandito ni su Amigo se hallaban en la mesa.

-Blandito está ahí cerca del río pero no he visto a su amigo- dijo anticipándose a lo que la peli-miel iba a preguntar.

-Oh no, con esas heridas no debería andar intentando moverse- dijo preocupada la Artista Pokemon - _Me pregunto si Ash lo habrá visto cuando salió-_ pensó la peli-miel para sí.

-Lo se y a Blandito lo veo un tanto despreocupado por eso, y no quiero imaginarme como será cuando Bonnie despierte- compartió preocupado Clemont a lo que Serena comprendió lo que quería decir.

Por el lado de Blandito, era obvio que se encontraba un tanto molesto con la actitud de su hermano al irse a mitad de la noche, y aun mas encima con aquellas heridas. Sin embargo estaría mintiendo terriblemente si en el fondo esto no lo preocupara. Y mientras recibía los rayos del Sol reponiendo energías solo podía pensar...

- **(Hermano…)** -

* * *

(9:07 AM).

La imagen que mostraba su Entrenador era algo que nunca antes había visto, recibiendo un gran Sermón por parte de aquella chica Rubia y un Absol que le había comentado que si trataba de interferir solo seria mucho peor la situación, por lo que simplemente se hizo a un lado y espero junto al Pokémon Siniestro que aquella conversación terminará en buenos planes. Si es que te griten se le puede llamar conversación.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía- respondió Jason intentando no enfadar a la bestia.

-¿Y crees que con un "lo siento" basta?- pregunto de forma irónica - hacer esperar a un dama por un Día Entero es un crimen atroz-

-No cuando se trata de la Doncella Catástrofe…- susurro para así el peli-negro.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- dijo Astrid iracunda.

-!Nada, Nada¡- respondió alzando los brazos en son de Paz mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. El Greninja de Jason no podía dejar de mira con cierta lástima a su Entrenador.

-Esto me lo tienes que compensar, ¿Entiendes?- Sentenció Astrid señalando descaradamente para luego darle la espalda -espero una buena cena de ti-

Esto hizo sudar frío al entrenador que después de una pausa respondió.

-Está bien…- respondió derrotado sabiendo que si peleaba era la única batalla que jamás podría ganar. Sin duda su Amiga tenía una personalidad demasiado fuerte.

Ante la respuesta Astrid lo medito, sonrió complacida para luego voltearse y mirar a Jason -De acuerdo, eso está mejor. Ahora cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que te atraso?- pregunto intrigada ya que, a pesar de todo, Jason no era de ser impuntual.

Era impresionante lo rápido que ella cambiaba de humor pensó Jason a lo que, sin hacer esperar más, decidió empezar a contar la historia del encuentro con Ash y sus Amigos.

* * *

(9:28 AM).

Faltaba poco para salir de ese interminable bosque, sabía que no faltaba nada para llegar al desierto. Con un Sol sin clemencia y sin árboles que interfieran en el paso de los rayos podría reunir una energía suficiente para terminar de sanar y de paso conseguir fuerzas extra.

Faltaba poco pensó cuando paso frente al ultimo árbol para poder por fin sentir la arena debajo de él, había llegado al principio del desierto...

- **(Finalmente…)** \- pensó la criatura del hexágono azul sintiéndose aliviado de que por fin sentía que las cosas le saldrán bien, por lo que, motivado, empezó a avanzar a una velocidad mayor para llegar al centro de aquella gran planicie de arena.

La que se le venía encima…

* * *

-¡Pikachu Electrobola!- se escuchó entre las hojas para luego escuchar el sonido de una roca siendo destrozada por el ataque anterior.

-¡Noivern Estruendo!- El Pokémon Dragón obedeció arrojando ondas sónicas por su grandes orejas hacia la roca, destruyéndola un poco más de ella en el proceso.

-¡Talonflame Ala de Acero!- seguía siendo la misma voz, obviamente se trataba del entrenador Azabache. El entrenamiento era algo común en el, pero de alguna forma se sentía la intensidad en los ataques y en su voz.

-¡Hawlucha Golpe Karate!- La pobre roca aun después de todos esos ataques lograban mantenerse, sin duda era un sólido mineral y, lógicamente, era capaz de recibir y soportar todos lo que el Azabache y su equipo le arrojaban.

-¡Greninja As Aéreo!- ordenó al último que faltaba por atacar, quien salió corriendo con su puño envuelto en una energía Blanca.

- _ **Pero no podrás Ganar la Liga Kalos en tu nivel Actual**_ \- resonaba en su cabeza la últimas palabras de aquel entrenador y nuevo rival - _Tonterías_ \- pensó intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era nada cierta esa afirmación para luego seguir meditándolo en su cabeza. - _Debo ser más fuerte… ¡DEBO SER MÁS FUERTE!_ \- Pensó con mucha fuerza aquello último que, de forma inexplicable, llegó a los sentidos de su Pokémon Rana ocasionando que, al parecer involuntariamente, sus lazos llegarán a niveles más altos; y mientras Greninja se movía a gran velocidad hacia la roca el torbellino de agua y las demás características de cuando se transformaba en Greninja-Ash aparecieron para sorpresa de todos.

-¡NINJA!- gimió el Pokemon con todo el poder que tenía Destruyendo aquella roca de un solo golpe.

 **¡CRASH!**

Ni siquiera noto que se había transformado, tan solo estaba concentrado en completar su ataque y volverse más fuerte. Cuando el Azabache se dio cuenta que aquel poder había vuelto a surgir olvido completamente todo relacionado a Jason y pasó a admirar el lugar donde había estado aquella roca soportando los ataques. Estaba estupefacto al igual que Pikachu y el resto del equipo, y Greninja ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta cuando por fin aquel poder tan rápido como llegó se esfumó volviendo a su forma original en el proceso.

Ash no sabia que pensar, al parecer había logrado hacer sacar el poder de Greninja aunque fuera por un muy breve periodo de tiempo, empezó a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos para luego surrurarse para sí mismo aquella idea que había surgido de lo que había visto.

-Logre hacer que ese poder surgiera con… ¿Ira…?- dijo débilmente.

* * *

(10:02 AM).

-¿Entonces ya te habías topado con Ash?- preguntó Jason escuchando la anécdota de su amiga con el Entrenador de Kanto.

-Fue hace un Tiempo, Su Hawlucha dio muy buena pelea- Dijo restándole importancia mientras Greninja y Absol los seguían a cierta distancia.

-Ya veo- Concluyó.

-¡Apuesto a que hora es mucho más fuerte que nuestro último enfrentamiento!- Apostó Astrid mientras cerraba su puños frente a su Cara -Me hubiera gustado ver tu Batalla. ¿Seguro te dio Problemas no es Así?- preguntó.

-Bastante...a decir Verdad- Mencionó pensativo el Pelinegro -Su Greninja es un duro Rival-

-A si que su Froakie evolucionó...-

-Como no tienes idea… además…- callo en cuanto terminó de pasar el ultimo Árbol y una fuerte Luz llegó hasta sus Ojos, lo que lo forzó a cubrirlos con su brazo -¿Un Desierto?- se preguntó cuando su visión se ajustó a la Luz.

-Si, el Camino hacia Ciudad Snowbelle está pasando a través de este Desierto- Astrid confirmó ojeando su Mapa.

-Sol- Masculló su Pokemon en Confirmación.

-¿Sabes?, Es sorprendente la gran cantidad de Ecosistemas que se pueden encontrar en Kalos y tan cercanos unos de otros- Dijo Jason Impresionado. (Nota de Autor: Eso ultimo en serio respecto al Anime, ¿Como logran tener tantos tipos Clima tan cerca unos de otro?).

-Bueno… será un largo camino así que mejor comenzar de una Vez-

-De Acuerdo- Secundo Jason, para luego voltearse a ver a Greninja - **¿Quieres Descansar en tu Pokebola y ahorrarte el Ardiente Sol?** -

- **(La Verdad no me molestaria)** \- Respondió Llanamente la Rana Ninja.

-Muy Bien, Greninja Regresa- hablo mientras su Compañero era regresado al Dispositivo de Transporte que solían llamar Pokebola.

-Buena Idea, Con este Sol será mejor no Exponerlos- Concordó Astrid - Absol Regresa- le dijo a su Pokemon que de igual forma fue absorbido en la Esfera Roja y Blanca.

-¿Lista?- Dijo mirando a la Rubia.

-Lista- Respondió Determinada.

-Entonces, Hagamos Esto- termino por decir Pelinegro para comenzar a deambular por aquel Paraje Desértico junto a Astrid.

Cerca de Ahí…

Esperar no era precisamente su fuerte, pero el rastreador indicaba que Z2 se estaba Aproximando a su Posición. La emboscada estaba a punto de empezar y ella a punto de perder la Paciencia.

-¡¿Donde Maldita Sea esta ese Gusano?!- Terminó por explotar Celosía saliendo del escondite, que se trataba de una gran formación Rocosa, provocando un enorme silencio en respuesta para luego escuchar la opinión de sus compañeras.

-¿Como las Soportas?- pregunto Bryony, de brazos cruzados y de espaldas a la Roca, a Mable que estaba al lado de ella con unos Binoculares esperando la Aparición del Legendario.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo- dijo sin dejar de mirar por aquellos visores esperando por avistamiento del Susodicho Legendario.

-¡Oye!- contestó ofendida la Peli-morada mirando enojadas a sus compañeras -Discúlpame si realmente me aburre tener mi Trasero aquí esperando bajo este maldito Sol y con mucho Calor- (Y es que ni una pizca de brisa había).

-Esta bien, entonces dile al jefe o a Xero de tu inconformidad- sentenció la peli-azul aun sin dejar de mirar por los binoculares. Haciendo que Celosía no hiciera más que morderse el Labio en frustración por aquella respuesta.

-Eso Pensé- dejo salir Mable -De igual forma…- dijo para sacar el rastreador de su cinturón y ojearlo -Ya está aquí- Menciono atrayendo la vista de sus compañeras al punto donde ella observaba. A través de los binoculares se observaba a un Gusanito verde saltar entre la arena hasta posicionarse en una zona rocosa y un poco más elevada, Seguramente a tomar Sol.

-De acuerdo prepárense- Dijo Mable mientras por fin aparta la cara de aquellos Binoculares y tomaba un Pokebola de su cinturón al igual que Celosía y Bryony mientras se levantaba.

-Esta Vez no se nos escapara- Dijo Celosía altamente concentrada.

* * *

(10:24 AM).

Viaja a toda Velocidad montado sobre su Alado Amigo, las especificaciones de Lysandre y la Localización de donde Z2 estaría le daban un lapso de 32 minutos para llegar a aquel desierto, Probablemente sabría que se encontraba con miembros del Team Flare, de los cuales desconfiaba y tenía la certeza de que eran sólo un puñados de debiluchos siguiendo la ideología de Lysandre.

- _Lastima que para Ayudar son unos Inútiles_ \- pensó mórbidamente Alan a lomos de Charizard -¿Puedes ir mas Rápido Amigo?- preguntó a su Amigo de abajo.

-¡Roar!- dejó salir el Dragon de Kanto para luego maximizar su velocidad y perderse junto a su Entrenador a la distancia.

En 32 minutos...

* * *

(10:27 AM).

No había duda de lo grandes beneficios que consistían el tomar el sol en aquel Lugar. La fuerza de los rayos era por lo menos el doble de fuerte que en aquel bosque.

Sentía por fin sus Heridas sanar por completo, solo un poco y estaría totalmente recargado. Fue tanto su concentración en esto que dejo sus preocupaciones a un lado y simplemente se relajó mientras su cuerpo aún brillaba por la energía.

Lastima…

 **¡POOM!**

Aquella explosión había sido fatal, demasiada potencia venía cargada, En serio le había dolido. Ni tiempo para abrir su ojo tuvo. Menos para ver qué pasaba ya que justo cuando se incorporaba otro ataque como el que había generado la explosión anterior llegó a el... Y Otra...Y otra… Y otra… No tenían Misericordia con el.

- **(¡¿Pero que Mierda?! ¡¿YA PUES NO?!)** \- pensó Z2 ya totalmente fuera de sí después del Octavo ataque que recibía. Recibiendo uno más en el Proceso que terminó casi por noquearlo y, por supuesto, terminar de destruir la roca en donde se encontraba.

 **¡POOM!**

Aquel último ataque terminó también por hacerlo volar. Cayó bruscamente y aunque la arena estaba suave no ayudó mucho en frenar el dolor de la caída. Sus heridas no sólo no habían sanado, se habían agravado, e incluso nuevas habían aparecido en el proceso; dejándolo realmente en un estado crítico al borde del desfallecimiento.

-Quizás nos excedimos un poco jeje- escucho decir a una de sus atacantes mientras se acercaba a donde el había caído, estaba siendo acompañada por un Pokémon Humanoide, con partes de Acero esparcidas por su cuerpo en combinación de los colores Amarillo, Rojo y Gris; se trataba de un Bisharp, de tipo Siniestro/Acero.

-No, era necesario dejarlo totalmente incapaz de usar su poder- dijo Mable junto a su inseparable Houndoom.

-Ya lo creo JAJAJA- no pudo Celosía evitar reír junto a su Drapion.

- **(Así que son...Paf...Paf...Ellas de Nuevo...Arg)** \- Pensó El Gusanito legendario ya por fin pudiendo ver quien le causaba tanto dolor mientra las 3 integrantes del Team Flare se acercaban.

-Sorpresa Sorpresa- le dijo altaneramente Celosía mirándolo con superioridad.

-Fue buena la búsqueda pero hasta aqui llegaste- Le dijo Mable mientras encerraba a Z2 en una jaula especial de acuerdo a su tamaño -Se terminó- masculló mirándolo por fin atrapados entre sus garras.

-De hecho fue muy fácil- Agrego la peli-verde -No se como pudieron tardar tanto en atraparlo- dijo esto último con veneno en sus palabras hacia sus iguales comandantes.

-¡DI ESO OTRA VEZ SI TE ATREVES!- reto furica la peli-morada, en serio que era temperamental.

-Con Gusto...No se…-

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!- alzó la voz Mable ya harta de las peleas - Solo Vámonos de este Lugar,¿Bien?-

Estando no del todo de acuerdo tanto Celosía como Bryony asintieron lentamente en acuerdo a Mable. En otro tiempo terminarían sus absurda peleita.

-Aquí Mable- Procedió la dueña de Houndoom a sacar una radio y hablar a través de el -Objetivo Cumpli…-

-¡Carga De Fuego!-

Lo siguiente que sucedió paso a muy alta velocidad, Básicamente un cometa de fuego pasó justo a lado de las Féminas, rompiendo la jaula que retenía a Z2 en el transcurso, sin que sus Pokemon pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo, y justo después de eso, sin tocar el suelo, ver qué Z2 fuera recogido en el Aire por un Absol que había saltado hasta ellas hábilmente; llevándose consigo a su prisionero.

-¡NO!- Gritó con fuerza Bryony cuando vio como aquel Absol, con aquella bola de fuego se alejaban de ellas para aterrizar al lado de 2 jóvenes.

Se les veían la molestia y seriedad en sus caras, la bola de fuego se esfumó para revelar un Charmeleon igual de serio al lado del Jason. Absol terminó por depositar al pequeño herido en brazos de Astrid mientras esta lo cargaba con un semblante de preocupación, Sentía el Coraje arder por ver como lo habían lastimado. Para aquella señoras de peinados coloridos, al menos para dos de ellas , la cara del joven la reconocían sin esfuerzo, Después de todo, se trataba de aquel que junto a aquellos entrenadores que poseían a Z1, había estropeado su primer intento de hacerse con el Pokemon Legendario; Jason por otra parte tenia en su cabeza por que aquel Pokémon de hexágono Azul volvió a estar en ataque de aquellas Personas. ¿No que lo había dejado con Ash y los demás?.

* * *

-¿Lo encontrastes?- pregunto la peli-miel al ver a Clemont salir de unos arbustos.

-Nada- respondió con pesar, la búsqueda comenzaba a ser molesta. Desde que Bonnie despertó casi no había hecho otra cosa que buscar al amigo de Blandito.

¿Como los había Convencido?.

El silencio reino no sabiendo qué más hacer. De repente una voz sonó…

-Con que Aquí están- Dijo Ash saliendo de entre los árboles cuando por fin dio con sus compañeros.

-¡Ash!- dijo sorprendida Serena.

-Pika-

-¿Que hacen por aquí? ¿Y por que dejaron el lugar de acampar y las cosas solas?- preguntó intrigado el Líder. Normalmente ellos no eran de dejar el campamento asi sin mas.

-Ash, lo que pasa es que…- intento el Rubio explicar dejando la pregunta de su entrenamiento para después cuando su hermanita salió de la Nada interrumpiendo la explicación.

-¡Ash!- Dijo con tristeza Bonnie mientras tomaba la mano del azabache con ambas manos -Tienes que ayudarnos, el Amigo de Blandito desapareció- le informo ocasionando un gesto de sorpresa en el Entrenador de Kanto.

-¡¿QUE?!- reaccionó el Entrenador del Pikachu, que por cierto estaba igual de impresionado -¿Pero como sucedió?-

-Parece que decidió irse durante la Noche, cuando desperté ya no estaba- le dijo Clemont tomando la palabra - con sus heridas no debería de andar lejos pero ya llevamos más de una Hora buscando-

-Y no Podemos parar Hermano- le dijo Bonnie con la preocupación a Mil -El esta por ahi, Blandito también está preocupado-

-¡Dedede!-

-A propósito de Blandito, ¿Donde esta?- pregunto Ash viendo que el mencionado no estaba donde siempre en el bolso de Bonnie.

-En cuanto le dije que íbamos por el… me ignoro y se subió a un árbol y no quiso bajar…- contó la pequeña del grupo con una suma tristeza - ni siquiera quiso escuchar a Dedenne-

-Dede- masculló en un tono apagado el tipo Eléctrico/Hada.

Para Bonnie no era fácil, sentía que el amigo de Blandito debía estar en problemas, sumado a sus heridas, el pobre debía estar pasándolo terriblemente mal. Y no pudiendo soportar ver a Bonnie en ese estado, Ash hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer, Ser un Líder.

-Ya, Tranquilízate Bonnie- le calmo colocando sus manos en ambos hombros - no dejaremos de buscarlo hasta que lo hallemos, no te desanimes que aun el dia es joven-

-S-s-s-s-si- dijo feliz al borde del llanto recobrando los ánimos.

Clemont y Serena no pudieron hacer más que contagiarse de las vibras positivas que el Azabache les enviaba. Claro que lo encontrarían, No había que rendirse hasta el Final.

-¡Vamos a encontrarlo Amigos!- gritó con fuerza restableciendo una alta moral en el grupo.

-¡SI!- dijeron los 3 al unísono preparados para continuar con la búsqueda.

-¡PIKAPI!-

-¡DEDEDE!-

* * *

(10:25 AM).

Las miradas no dejaban de colisionar, era el enfrentamiento previo a la batalla real. Ya de por si se veía que eso era como todo terminaría, en una Batalla. Jason estaba listo para hacer Tándem con Astrid y Absol, la batalla lo pedía, eran 3 contra 2, y los Pokemons de aquellas Señoras de rojos dopajes no tenían la apariencia que ser débiles; en cualquier momento se aventarían contra ellos para una vez dar inicio al principio del fin.

Mable tomó la palabra no creyendo la suerte que tenía.

-¿Otra vez piensas en meterte en nuestro Camino?- pregunto exclusivamente a Jason.

-Ya te había dicho a ti y a tus amigos que no toleraría que lastimaran a otros Pokemon- Dijo con cero aires de estar soltando disparates.

-¿Entonces ya sabes cómo seguirá esto no es así?- le pregunto ignorando completamente razones y/o motivos, ya se sabían a qué iba esto, un bando contra otro, discrepancia en las acciones, etc.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió sin pesar el pelinegro.

-Entonces que así sea- dijo Mable no queriendo alargar más la conversación.

-Muy Bien, ¿Listo Amigo?-

-Char-

-¿Astrid?- volteo a su amiga para encontrarse con una cara que denotaba…¿Incredulidad?-

-Jason…- susurró siendo escuchado por el mencionado -¿Conoces a estas Personas?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada de sus contrincantes.

A Jason le tomó un segundo responder, No era normal escuchar ese tono en la Voz de Astrid. Algo iba mal.

-Desgraciadamente si- al final respondió volviendo a tomar presencia en el presente -no tuve tiempo de contarte, cuando te mencione a Ash empezaste a contarme tu encuentro con el y no pude seguirte relatando que Ash y los demás nos topamos con estos tipejos atacando a este mismo Pokemon el dia de ayer- le informo -A pesar de que es la segunda vez que los veo aun no se quienes son ni que quieren con este Pokemon en especifico-

-Son el Team Flare- dijo en total seriedad Astrid a lo que Absol gruñía por el recuerdo que tuvo cuando vio a aquellos sujetos la primera vez -no se sabe cuál es su objetivo pero se saben que no son chicos buenos-

-¿Los Conoces?- preguntó Jason estupefacto.

-Tal parece que yo tampoco te que contado algunas cosas- dijo con pesar - pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso luego, Ahora mismo hay que centrarnos en el problema que tenemos enfrente-

-Cierto-

-¿De verdad creen que saldrán de esta?- Pregunto Celosía a la distancia.

-¿Más que ahora saben de Nuestra organización?- continuó la peli-verde el monólogo.

-Me temo que ya no saldrán de este Desierto- dijo Mable con un tono siniestro.

- **¡ESTE LUGAR SERÁ SU TUMBA!** \- Grito.

* * *

 **La verdad… no sé qué decir. Han pasado tantas cosas. Navidad por acrecentar aún más una Crisis que no podía empeorar mas para empezar. Que me encuentre en el final del estudio de mi Carrera, ¿Y que por la situación en Venezuela ahora haya una escasez de Educadores a niveles realmente alarmantes?. ¿A que la partida de mi Abuela a un mejor lugar haya puesto el punto final a la decisión de dejar mi país sabiendo que no dejó a nadie atrás?. ¿Y que… bueno…. que me robaron mi teléfono en un bus público?, esta última me paso el viernes justo antes de semana Santa.**

 **Ya me había convencido a mi mismo que intentará publicar durante Semana Santa… y lo logre, pero tristemente el capitulo tuvo que ser dividido en dos partes. Apenas termine esta que es la primera. La verdad no sé qué decir.**

 **En serio me apena la tardanza, más el hecho que al final el capítulo quería hacerlo largo en compensación y terminó dividió en 2. En fin si llegaste hasta y disfrutaste el capitulo, me alegro y si dejas Review mejor. No sabes lo motivante que eso sería, igual pásense a leer mi otra historia y dejar review igual, sobretodo si eres fan de Ladybug. Entre otras noticias ahora se me empezara a ir la Luz 3 horas cada dia por racionamiento y la fecha para el siguiente capítulo es…. (suspiro)... un enigma. A lo unico que podre poner manos a la obra será a la reedición de los capítulos. Pero bueno, si algo esta vida me han enseñado es sacarle provecho a los tramos rocosos del camino de la vida. Así se forja resistencia.**

 **Yo soy Andres-El Eloy y, en serio espero que disfrutes de mi historia, yo me despido y hasta otra.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 - El Dragón de Llamas Azules.

El Calor con el cual se llevaba la batalla hacía ver al ardiente Sol de aquel Desierto como una vela al viento. La situación se encontraba dividida en 2 planos…

Del lado del entrenador peli-negro se hallaba el lado dinámico de la batalla puesto que su Charmeleon se las veía en choques por todo el paraje. Choques con el movimiento Carga de Fuego contra aquel Houndoom que generaban ciertas ondas de calor, pero ninguno de los 2 desistia en su intento de prevalecer. El y Mable se las veían duras.

Por parte de la Rubia, la forma de proceder era otra. Ya sea por terquedad de ella o porque simplemente las cosas terminaban así, haciendo énfasis en su mala suerte, Se encontraba manteniendo las cosas a raya. Increíblemente Drapion y Bisharp no lograban ejercer un control total de la batalla contra Absol, o al menos nada fácil les resultaba. Celosia y Bryony solo podían apretar los dientes, Astrid desempeñaba un buen estilo táctico mientras que al mismo tiempo sostenía el cuerpo del pobre Pokémon que había sido la causa de toda la Situación.

Lo que no se sabía por parte de nadie, dado a la concentración y seriedad de la batalla, era que tal espectáculo era observado desde las alturas. Específicamente desde una meseta de Rocas. Sus binoculares sobresalían dando la oportunidad de poder ver con más detalle el acontecimiento. Sus Peinados Rosados y Morado acompañados de los Pokemon Gato y… ¿Sin forma específica? revelaban su identidad.

¿Los Recuerdan?. El Team Rocket no despegaba los ojos ni para parpadear. La batalla sin dudas era de alto voltaje y obviamente el intervenir sonaba a una muy mala idea. Así que, optando a lo seguro, se encontraba ahí compartiendo la adrenalina del enfrentamiento… o al menos en presencia. Una muy lejana Presencia.

-El Torpe de la otra vez si que se mete en problemas- dejó escapar el comentario James.

-Y con este Calor tener un batalla de fuego no es precisamente lo mejor- compartía Meowth mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-Al parecer su Novia tampoco disfruta el momento-

-¡Wobbuffet!-

(...)

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el que siempre cargaba consigo una Rosa.

-¿Entonces qué?- le respondió su compañera sin despegar la vista de sus binoculares.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí Tomando "Agüita de Tamarindo" sin hacer Nada?- masculló por fin despegando la vista de la batalla el peli-morado mirando a Jessie incrédulo.

-Pero claro, ¿Que no es obvio?, esperamos que se agoten entre ellos y ahí tomaremos a todos los Pokemon- respondió sonando a la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-Además de que la chica rubia trae consigo al Gusano Verde a la Chiquilla- aportó Meowth a la conversación -imaginen la expresión del jefe si le llevamos un Pokemon super raro como ese- dijo esto último sin poder evitar imaginarse tal escenario con su Líder.

-Pero se ve diferente- debatió James - Su pancita ahora es Azul.

-Seguro fue que comió algo en mal estado- concluyó sin importancia Meowth.

-¿Pero no que se alimentaba del Solecito?-

-¿Y qué más si se trago una Luz en mal estado?, eso no nos importa así que concentren a que se nos dé la Oportunidad Tontos- terminó el inusual debate del color del hexágono Jessie un tanto molesta de lo distraídos que eran sus compañeros mientras por fin giraba su vista a ellos.

-Jessie tiene razón, por suerte tenemos mucha Agua si esto se demora- dijo el Pokemon Gato para fijar la vista en la batalla. Acción que será imitada por Jessie y por último por James. Este último con una duda en la cabeza.

-¿Y si quiero ir al Baño?- dijo de la nada otra vez girando en un tono curioso hacia sus Amigos que nada más pudieron hacer que pensar en las tonterías del Peli-Morado como algo molesto.

-¡Wobbuffet!-

Mientras…

-¡Carga de Fuego! ¡Combina con Garra de Metal!- ordenó Jason la mezcla de los ataques como en su batalla anterior. Charmeleon obedeció casi al instante mientras salía disparado envuelto en llamas y con la energía plateada potenciado sus brazos.

-¡Usa Mordida y Carga de Fuego también!- comando de vuelta la Peli-Azul.

- _Copiona…_ \- pensó Jason viendo ahora que su ataque era anulado por la Mordida imposibilitando la oportunidad de finalizar el combate en la brevedad e ayudar a Astrid. Ella era fuerte, de eso no tenía duda, pero eran 2 contra 1, y el hecho de saber que al parecer sus oponentes eran parte de una misteriosa organización, solo agravaba su preocupación.

Pensando detenidamente una idea surgió…

-¡Usa Otra Vez Garra de Metal con Carga de Fuego!- dijo generando una pequeña duda en su Pokemon, Pero que confiando en él obedeció para luego volver a ser engullido por la llamas.

-¿Que intentas?, eso no funcionará- gritó Mable confiada mientras Houndoom se preparaba -Usa Mordisco y Carga De Fuego Houndoom- ordenó.

- _Bingo_ \- pensó para sus adentros Jason feliz de haber adivinado el movimiento de Mable con su acción. Esperando el momento oportuno mientras colisionaban los Pokemon de Fuego entres las llamas, con la Garra de Metal y el Mordisco intentando vencer. Justo cuando parecía que terminaría en un empate, mientras ambos Pokemon se dirigian hacia el otro en una última colisión de fuerzas, puso en práctica su idea.

-¡Lanzallamas Ahora!- grito cuando Charmeleon estaba a escasos centímetros de chocar, logrando convertir en éxito su idea, ya que al obedecer y logrando expeler con éxito las llamas de su hocico, estas se vieron potenciadas por la carga de fuego y, por contraste, generaron aún más daño en Houndoom que nada pudo hacer recibiendo el ataque totalmente sorprendido y causandole un gran dolor aun estando envuelto en las llamas de Carga de Fuego.

-¡NO!- Gritó impotente Mable viendo a su Pokemon estrellarse en la Arena.

-¡Terminalo!- Prosiguió el entrenador ya que que la Carga de Fuego y la Garra de Metal seguían Presentes en Charmeleon, quien se lanzó de inmediato a Houndoom quien apenas se ponía en pie.

-¡Char...Meleon!- entonó el grito de Guerra el Pokemon acabando de una estocada con suma velocidad. Aterrizando detrás del Pokemon Sabueso, deshaciendo la energía de Fuego y de Metal dándole la espalda a su adversario, quien después de recibir el ataque cayó sin fuerzas al suelo, quedando fuera de combate.

-Grrr- Escapaba de los labios de Mable. Era la segunda vez que aquel entrenador la derrotaba, la furia interior no hacía más que crecer en ella. El que un Pokemon pudiera hacer 3 ataques a la vez era algo que muy pocos entrenadores podían hacer, el Pokemon necesitaba de un gran control de sus poderes para hacer tal cosa. Ese Charmeleon era realmente fuerte.

-¡Maldita Sea!- gritó iracunda por fin mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba la arena con su puño. Cuando alzó la vista vio que aquel entrenador ya se encontraba corriendo junto a su Pokemon hacia donde Bryony y Celosía combatían con aquella chica. No se había percatado, pero al parecer las colisiones con Carga de Fuego habían hecho que se separan de la otra batalla, quedando una grieta de 20 o 25 metros entre una batalla y la otra. Tan solo pudo llamar a su Pokemon de vuelta a su Pokebola y Esperar mientras pensaba - _Ese Chico… me las pagara_ -

En la otra Batalla…

Absol esquivaba los ataques con cierta facilidad, el Veneno X y la Cabeza de Hierro resultaban ineficaces ante su velocidad y agilidad, y al mismo tiempo lograban acertar un Psicocorte de vez en cuando en ambos así como también hacer que los ataques de uno impactaran en el otro.

-¡Maldita Ramera!- Dejó salir el insulto Celosia perdiendo los estribos viendo como otro ataque por parte de ellas resultaba en un fracaso -Si tan solo pudiera atacarla con Tóxico- susurro para si mientras Bryony comandaba a su Bisharp usar Cuchillada en un intento de asestar un golpe en aquel ágil Absol. Cuando vio que lo intentaba sin éxito una vez más, una siniestra idea se apareció en su mente.

-Sigue Esquivando- Ordenó Astrid mientras Absol obedecía evadiendo con simpleza. Bisharp tan solo continuaba por la Furia de no poder acertar en el blanco ni una sola vez. La peli-verde tan solo le ordenaba que no parara.

y Mientras todo esto sucedía, nadie era capaz de visualizar la aparición de un objeto al horizonte que se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad alarmante.

El Sufrir se acercaba…

-Sigue Asi Absol-

-¡Bisharp no pares de Atacar!- ordenó Bryonny buscando que la presión tuviera éxito. Llegado un momento, Absol esquivo un último Ataque y al mismo tiempo aterrizó hacia atrás llegando a poner distancia de Bisharp, estaba totalmente concentrado hacia el Pokémon Siniestro, quien una vez más se dirigía hacia el. Por lo que no llegó a ver como Drapion había estado preparando un Potente Movimiento de Tóxico y que debido a Bisharp, no se enteró, al igual que Astrid.

-¡Tóxico!- Dijo escapar el comando Bryonny tomándolos por sorpresa, que tan eficaz fue que sin duda acertaría en su objetivo.

-¡Cuidado Absol!- Aviso tarde la Rubia a su Pokemon que miro perplejo al Drapion con la energía acumulada.

-¡Carga De Fuego!-

 **POOM**

Se escuchó la orden de Jason a la distancia logrando a tiempo su cometido. Golpeando a Drapion y desviando la Energía tóxica haciendo que esta se perdiera en el cielo debido al impacto sufrido y, al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo rodar por la arena. Todo mientras Charmeleon deshacía su ataque quedando suspendido a unos pocos centímetros en el aire.

Todo eso ocurría dando la impresión de como si el mismo Tiempo se hubiera Alentado. Por una Lado Astrid sonreía involuntariamente por como Absol había evitado una grande. Sin duda le debía una a Jason, quien aún se encontraba corriendo hacia ella quedando ya a tan solo de unos 4 metros de distancia. Por el otro lado, las comandantes del Team Flare. Incrédulas de como aquel entrenador aparecía. Observando a la distancia una Mable hundida en su pensamientos. Llegando a la conclusión de que había perdido contra el. Parecía que todo estaba a favor de los defensores de Z2, Sin embargo...

-¡Lanzallamas!- se escuchó por parte de una nueva voz al escenario.

Nadie pudo hacer nada. Charmeleon recibió totalmente sorprendido el ataque. Ataque que cuya potencia fue tan abismal que lo terminó enviando con suma facilidad hacia una pared de Roca en el fondo para Sorpresa de todos.

 **POOM**

-¡Charmeleon!- Freno en seco el portador del Mega-aro mientras giraba su cabeza hacia donde el Inicial de Kanto se había estrellado. Horror fue el sentimiento que lo invadió cuando vio como Charmeleon caía inerte hacia la Arena seguido de la propia Pared de Roca, y que esta se Derrumbaba en miles de Piedras de varios Tamaños sepultando a Charmeleon en el proceso. -¡NO!- Cerró los ojos con fuerza no creyendo que eso hubiera pasado. Astrid tan solo pudo sentir la angustia en su interior.

-¿No es divertido cuando eres tú quien recibe el ataque sorpresa, verdad?- otra vez aquello voz habló mientras una fuerte de ráfaga de viento lo acompañaba, teniendo que forzar tanto a Astrid y Jason como los miembros del Team Flare cubrirse para evitar que la arena levantada entrara a sus ojos. Cuando se disipó aquel ventarrón, todos pudieron la figura erigirse. Se trataba de la evolución final de Charmeleon. Más grande y con una poderosas Alas. Una Ornamenta alrededor de su Cuello donde se alojaba una Mega-Piedra era el distintivo de este en específico. Respondía al nombre de Charizard de tipo Fuego/Volador.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo un muy molesto Jason a la voz sobre aquella pregunta anterior. Resultando que provenía de un joven que se encontraba bajando de la espalda del susodicho Dragón. Justo entre Bryonny y Celosia.

-Yo me haré cargo desde aquí- les dijo a secas a las Mujeres de peinados coloridos sin siquiera saludar e ignorando a Jason -Yo recuperare a Z2. Ustedes vayan por la que está arrodillada en la Arena- dijo en referencia a Mable.

-¿Pero qué dices?- dijo una incrédula Celosia a lo que escuchaba.

-Ya me oiste- respondió dándoles la espalda mientras ponía ahora su vista en la Rubia y Peli-negro al otro lado del campo de batalla.

-Si crees que…-

-Dejalo- Interrumpió Bryonny a su compañera. En cuanto vio la frialdad en los ojos de Alan sabía que no tenía caso. Nunca lo había visto en Persona, pero había escuchados de varios agentes, e incluso del Líder Lysandre de su potencial. Siempre se refería a él como su arma secreta. Y a pesar de que no había sidos informadas de su inclusión en la misión, en cierta forma sabían que él podría ser llamado. Tenía un rango alto en la organización, incluso si las misiones donde participaran fueran muy escasas. No tenían más opción que obedecer...

-Pero…- callo Celosia convencida de no dejar la misión en manos de alguien más, pero la cara que su compañera le daba reflejaba lo que no quería aceptar. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que por poco lograba que le sangrara. Acto seguido regresó a Drapion y masculló Barbaridades en tono bajo siendo seguida por Bryonny, que de igual forma llamó a su Pokemon a su Pokebola. Ambas se dirigían hacia donde estaba la Peli-Azul. Les tocaba ser espectadoras…

Ahora la Batalla seria entre Alan contra Jason y Astrid.

* * *

Ya había dejado atrás a aquellas Mujeres de raros Dopajes, su concentración estaba en sus rivales. Visualizo un Absol con una Mega-Piedra y que al parecer la entrenadora de ese Pokemon era el que sostenía a Z2 en sus brazos. Seguía Inconsciente. Su sorpresa al reconocer el rostro de Astrid pasó desapercibida, en cuanto al otro entrenador, (Que ya se hallaba al lado de la chica) no lo conocía. Pero su Mega-Aro revelaba que se podría tratar de un duro rival. No solía subestimar sus retos.

-Alan…- se escuchó en el viento por parte de Astrid mientras ondeaba su cabello con una mirada fría -¿Se puede saber qué haces?- respondió conteniendo su ira por creer que Alan no era parte de aquella organización. Si, su último ataque y el que le hablara a aquella mujeres resultaba contradictorio. Pero Aun así, contemplaba la diminuta posibilidad de que se tratara de una mala broma.

-Lo que se tiene que hacer...Astrid- respondió con expresión fría y en calma -Ahora te pido que me entregues a Z2-

Jason por su parte solo observaba callado. Sin duda Astrid no le había dicho MUCHAS cosas, pero el des concentrarse por eso podría ser un error garrafal. Ahora no era el momento de preguntas y respuestas.

-Entiendo…- dijo secamente la Rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza y su pelo ocultaba sus ojos. Apretó al pequeño que descansaba en sus brazos y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Su compañero se preocupó por esto, pero cuando quiso poner una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo...

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO TRAIDOR!- grito a todo pulmón dando la cara y logrando por fin romper el semblante de Alan y ocasionado una cara de sorpresa en Jason. Al mismo tiempo le había quitado tensión al momento la osadía de sus palabras, eran muchos los sentimientos por descubrir a Alan en parte de esto. Pero tendría que digerirlas luego.

- _Olvidaba que no debería preocuparme por ella_ \- pensó Jason luego de pasar el susto. Luego observo la cara de aquel entrenador. La serenidad volvió a él. Sin vacilación alguna y con una temple impresionante, levantó su brazo. Aquel donde ahora Jason descubría que un Mega-aro descansaba para súbitamente activar… la Mega-Evolución.

El Despliegue de colores era algo majestuoso. De no ser el por como se daban las cosas se hubiera tratado de algo magnífico y misterioso, el contemplar una mega-evolución siempre era algo que Embelesaba a cualquiera.

Terminando de ser cubierto por aquellos Lazos con su entrenador el Dragón de llamas Azules emergió…

Imponente con su piel de color negra y detalles en azul. Las llamas azules que salían de su hocico solo le daban un aire más poderoso. Un Mega-Charizard X que ahora pasaba a ser de tipo Fuego/Dragón. Listo para Batallar.

-Será por las buenas o por las malas- volvió a tomar la voz Alan logrando cambiar el gesto de sorpresa de sus rivales, esperando que invocar la Mega-evolución fuera suficiente para hacerlos desistir o debería decir... ¿Enemigos?.

-Será por las Malas, Pantalones Caídos- dijo en burla Astrid dejando a la vista su oído derecho revelando su Piedra Llave y seguir la acción de Alan. Una vez más, el color y los lazos aparecieron envolviendo al Pokémon de Hoenn en ella haciendolo transformarse. Con ahora lo que parecía ser unas alas a ambos lados y logrando alboroto en su pelaje que solo hacían verlo más poderoso, culminando con su conocido cuerno tomando una forma más llamativa. Mega-Absol aparecía en el combate siendo aun de tipo Siniestro Puro -Esta vez será diferente- dijo en alegó a su último combate.

-Ya quisieras que sea así- respondió el entrenador de Charizard X.

-Puede serlo…- dijo Jason por fin tomando valor - _Puede que no entienda que pasa pero si ese entrenador de Charizard piensa que le daremos a Z2 o como lo llamen sin pelear esta muy equivocado…_ \- pensó tomando una Pokebola y llamando a la batalla al Pokemon Aura. Su Lucario.

-Quizás no te conozca pero en vista de lo que has dicho y la posición de Astrid, no tengo más remedio que, como dicen, hacerlo por las malas- dijo totalmente serio -Ademas… ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI CHARMELEON!- grito al tono de batalla provocando de nuevo una tensión aplastante -¡Mega-Evoluciona Lucario!- exclamó levantando su muñeca y también preparándose para una mega-batalla mientras que los Lazos se unian dando pie a la Mega-Evolución.

Tomaba una postura más intimidante. Parte rojas ahora adornaban su piel, su mirada ahora mostraba más seriedad. Mega-Lucario, que conservaba su tipo ahora era el blanco de la miradas.

-¿Lista Astrid?- preguntó. Dejando para después cualquier duda sobre aquel entrenador y el porqué de sus acciones mientras apretaba sus puños. El choque de sus miradas demostraba que no sería una justa batalla en buenos términos.

-Siempre- respondió esta en contagió a la seguridad que su amigo desprendía mientras volvía apretar aún más su agarre al débil Pokemon en brazos.

(...)

-Que así sea entonces- pronunció con algo de pesar Alan. Y con los Pokemon totalmente listos procedió...

-¡Charizard Lanzallamas!-

* * *

Sus piernas ya no daban más. Fue inevitable caer al suelo con su parte posterior y rodillas flexionadas. Habían buscado ya un buen rato.

-Es inútil- dijo con bastante cansancio un científico de cabello rubio mientras respiraba agotado de tanto andar.

-¡Ay Hermano! ¡No podemos Parar!- le recrimino su hermana siendo apoyada por el pequeño Pokemon eléctrico en su cabeza. Blandito tan solo tenía la vista perdida en el bolso de la muchacha -Tiene que estar por aquí, estoy segura- dijo con los puños apretados controlando el deseo de renunciar a la búsqueda.

-Pero Bonnie…- dijo.

-¿No tienes ningún invento que nos pueda ayudar?- pregunto de la nada a Clemont. Realmente los inventos de su hermano podrían ser bastante...malos. Pero de cierta forma terminaban siendo de ayuda de una forma u otra.

-La verdad...es que este momento no tengo nada- dijo muy a pesar -con todo lo que ha sucedido ayer y hoy no he podido trabajar en mis invenciones- concluyó levantándose y apoyándose en sus rodillas cuando se puso de pie.

-¡AH Que Mala Suerte!- dijo escapar su inconformes la pequeña. Dedenne tan solo entristecía por esto -No podemos dejarlo solo…- dijo en susurro al fin siendo influenciada por la negatividad de la situación.

Para Clemont era doloroso ver a su Hermana así. El corazón siempre se le encogía al no verla con esa sonrisa adornando su cara. Ya sea porque era un niña usualmente alegre, ya sea por descubrir un nuevo Pokémon que ella denominara lindo, o que estuviera tratando de conseguirla una virtuosa esposa; Bonnie casi nunca reflejaba tristeza. No pudiendo soportarlo mas, optó por darle una abrazo fraternal. Uno que demostraba que el jamas dejaría de apoyarla. Acto seguido, y sin deshacer el abrazo. procedió a hablarle.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pausa para comer?- sugirió - Ya es más de medio día y seguro Ash estará muerto de hambre- intentó hacerla reír con ese comentario.

-Luego de reponer fuerzas seguiremos buscando, ¿Está bien?- dijo esperando poder convencer a su terca Hermanita.

-Está Bien- respondió la pequeña con pequeñas lágrimas y la voz algo quebrada sin querer despegarse de él, ocultando su rostro en las ropas de Clemont. Habían buscado por Horas.

Luego de unos segundos más en ese afecto de Hermanos, se separaron, y luego de intercambiar miradas, emprendieron la marcha en búsqueda del resto de los integrantes del grupo.

Lo que no sabían era, que desde la rama de un árbol, disfrazado, se hallaba un pequeño androide. Su cuerpo pequeño y diversas patas combinadas con su coraza de color amarillo daban el camuflaje perfecto para hacerse pasar por un Joltik. Pokémon de Quinta generación y de tipo Bicho/Eléctrico. La pequeña cámara que se asomaba por donde debería estar su diminuta mandíbula delata su intención, El de Grabar. Precisamente espiaba… pero ¿Por que específicamente a esos hermanos?.

En algún otro lugar del Bosque.

El dividir y vencer podía resultar efectivo. Sin embargo esto no parecía del todo cierto ya que el Entrenador Azabache, junto a su inseparable Amigo Pokemon, y la artista Pokemon se encontraban al borde de la exasperación. Puesto que la búsqueda del "Blandito Azul" tampoco parecía ir hacia algún lado.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- dejo salir la Peli-miel luego de volver al fracasar al asomarse hacia un arbusto en busca del pequeño fugitivo -Esto empieza a tornarse Molesto- no pudo evitar decir pero al mismo tiempo buscando generar conversación con su Azabache favorito.

-Pika Pi- fue lo único que oyó como respuesta por parte de Pikachu que tampoco había tenido suerte indagando en otros arbustos. El Oriundo de Kanto se mantuvo callado antes las palabras de Serena.

- _¿Qué le ocurre?_ \- pensó Serena por un momento mientras se giraba preocupada por lo taciturno que se había encontrado Ash últimamente. De hecho desde que se separaron para buscar al Amiguito de Blandito casi no había dicho ni Mu. Parecía muy disperso en lo que pensaba.

No soportaba verlo así… No podía… Ni Quería... Si bien el encuentro con Jason había mostrado la seriedad que Ash podía portar ante sus rivales, este no era una de sus principales características en torno a su personalidad. El Ash Líder seguía ahí, Pero el Ash que siempre mantenía el optimismo, el de la sonrisa más encantadora, parecía desvanecerse. Simplemente no podía ser…

Y Armándose de valor, camino hacia el.

No fue hasta que por fin coloco una mano en su hombro que pareció que el Entrenador de Kanto despertaba de su trance.

(...)

Su mente procesaba la imagen una y otra vez. No le encontraba la respuesta a lo que había presenciado. Debía admitirlo, Greninja se había transformado cuando la ira por las Palabras de Jason resonaron en el punto más alto dentro de su cabeza. La Cólera, Ira e Impotencia había abarcado todo su espacio mental. De ser cierto eso, pensaba mientras poco a poco parecía convencerse a sí mismo, el descubrir que podía sacar ese poder especial de un sentimiento negativo solo lo hacia claudicar. No sabía si era correcto aprovecharse de la energía negativa que sentía y usarla a su beneficioso, no se sentía nada bien… pero ¿Estaba bien? ¿Debía seguir intentando obtener más poder a consta de la ira?. Su cabeza era un torbellino.

De extraña forma pareció encontrar la paz al sentir un suave tacto que lo reconfortó. Se sentía como una especie de liberación de sus pensamientos. Volteo sin dudar hacia su espalda para ver a Serena. Su cara reflejaba una profunda preocupación. Sentía el tacto de ella volverse más pronunciado mientras empezaba a mover la boca para hablar.

-¿Ash?... ¿Estas bien?- era genuina su preocupación por su, en secreto, Amado. Empezaba a dolerle el hecho de que quizás Ash sufría por algo. Tampoco sabía si era doloroso que él no compartiera sus preocupaciones con los demás, Con ella en especial. Quería demostrarle que ella estaba para el.

El Azabache se congeló ante la mirada de la Peli-miel. Ahora se sentía mal porque a lo mejor su preocupación estaba siendo notada por ella. Serena era especial para el. No sabía de qué forma en especifico, aun se encontraba indagando sus pensamientos por la Artista Pokemon. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Se dejó llevar, sin saber como, y dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. No pensaba, solo se movía como si su mente tuviera mente propia -Serena…-pronunció débilmente pero igual siendo escuchado por la aludida -Yo…-

Perdiendo todo rastro de Pena Serena lo miraba fijamente, mientras también acercaba su cara a la de el. No sabían qué les pasaba en ese momento. Solo se dejaban llevar por sus emociones. Quería Recordar el cómo se habían conocido. El cómo aquella sonrisa y palabras de aliento cuando eran niños habían despertado algo profundo en ella. Lo Quería...

Pikachu y la búsqueda del Blandito Azul había desaparecido de sus pensamientos. Solo estaban ellos 2 con sentimientos que no controlaban o conocían. Tenía su Misticismo y/o belleza la acción que llevaban a acabo. Como si eso pudiera borrar cualquier duda y pasar a la Alegría que buscaba que su Amado no perdiera. Menos por el mismo. El pensaba de cierta forma igual.

-Ash…-dijo cuando ya la distancia ahora era muy corta. La respiración de uno llegaba a tocar la piel del otro. Todo apuntaba a que seguirán acortando distancias. Pero…

-¿Ash? ¿Serena? ¿En donde están?- se escuchó a la distancia. Clemont sin duda rompía con creces los pensamientos de los 2 jóvenes.

Serena era la primera en reaccionar y bajar la vista totalmente sonrojada cuando se dio cuenta cómo había quedado con su Azabache Favorito.

Ash por el otro lado, llanamente parpadeo varias veces intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando… o más bien lo que iba a pasar. ¿Que había sido eso?. Ni siquiera noto como su pecho se había acelerado e, intentando componerse; Masculló.

-Parece que Clemont nos llama- atajo a decir lo más obvio del mundo.

-S-s-sí, tienes razón- le respondió Serena girando aun sin darle la vista mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde creía haber escuchado al científico -Mejor volvemos con el y con Bonnie-

-De acuerdo- respondió mecánicamente totalmente desconectado de sí. Al parecer Pikachu no había notado nada, era mejor, no sabría explicar si su compañero se ponía en modo Detective Pikachu (NDA: se que no viene al caso, pero el chiste encajaba con el más reciente juego).

Empezó a seguir a su amiga en dirección de la voz con el roedor eléctrico ya en su hombro. Una vez mas tendría dudas que aclarar...más adelante.

La cámara de otro… ¿Robo-Joltik? parecía que había sido el único que había atestiguado el evento entre los adolescentes.

* * *

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había sido. Resumió que ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Su mente empezaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento. Ni que decir de su Amiga, con el sudor de la frente y una cara que mostraba la angustia a flor de piel.

Lucario respiraba con dificultad. Sabía que era una total desventaja pelear contra aquel Charizard X, pero era necesario emparejar el poder de la Mega-evolución con otra. Agradeció el apoyo de Mega-Absol en el combate, la experiencia del combate anterior ante el dragón daba sus frutos y esta por suerte, y por el hecho de no ser vulnerable al fuego, había logrado que la batalla no hubiese terminado en casi al inicio de esta; Al menos por parte del Pokemon Aura. No podía refutar, El tal Alan lo estaba masacrando. Su Pokémon Alado apenas si había recibido ataques. ¡Incluso siendo 2 contra 1! y el hecho de sobreponerse a la desventaja del número de fuerzas, solo le daba a entender que también era un Entrenador Muy Estratégico. Aun así, el joven de aquella bufanda azul parecía perder la paciencia…

Sus ataques se volvían más violentos. De hecho, hubo momentos donde el y la Rubia había tenido que retroceder unos pasos de sus Pokémon debido a ciertos restos de los Ataques que el dragón había dirigido hacia Mega-Lucario y Mega-Absol. Mas de una vez las llamaradas del Pokemon inicial de Kanto por poco provocaban quemaduras en su piel.

-¡ESQUIVA!- grito fatigado saliendo de su pensamientos y tomando realidad de la batalla. Había sido por poco, Una Garra Dragón había fallado por muy poco en el cuerpo de su Compañero -¡Puño Incremento!-

Lo consiguió. 1 de 17 no estaba mal…

¡Mierda! todas sus estrategias habían fallado. Tan solo podía esperar una Contra… Que Mal…

-¡Psicocorte Absol!-

 **SLASH**

Agradecia eso. Astrid parecía estar más metida en la batalla que el. No obstante, el poderoso Dragón tan solo retrocedió por la magnitud de la energía psíquica. Sin casi ningún daño. El muy Animal parecía sonreír confiado.

-¡No Pares!- le animo -¡Pulso Umbrío!- ordenó la entrenadora.

-Charizard, Lanzallamas- dijo logrando que el aliento de fuego anulara la energía oscura que viajaba como anillos por el aire. Lo que no atajó a predecir fue que su otro adversario aprovechó tal acción, y saliendo de entre la columna de humo que se había formado por los ataques antes mencionados, Lucario emergió.

-¡Puño Incremento!-

-¡Puño Trueno!- Dijo Alan a tiempo - _Muy Lento_ \- pensó complacido. Habia conseguido lograr que su compañero no recibiera daño. Es más ahora se encontraba ensartados en una fiera lucha entre Golpes-

-¡No Pares!- se escuchó en sincronía por ambos jóvenes en orden hacia sus Pokemon. Lucario lograba golpear con fuerza el hocico del dragón, buscando desorientarlo mientras Charizard atacaba a la zona del tronco del Pokémon Lucha intentando generar Parálisis.

 **PAAM**

Se escuchó resonar con fuerza. Lucario, luego de haber recibido un Golpe Trueno poderoso en la zona abdominal se había compuesto a tiempo para elevarse, solo un poco, quedando su icónica Púa de metal en el pecho a la Altura de los ojos de aquel Charizard y desde ahí Encestar un poderoso Golpe que lo hizo tambalear.

Con su Rodilla Izquierda, el dragón se había ayudado a no caer, decidido a devolverle el golpe X10 que acaba de sufrir. Repentinamente…

-¡Megacuerno!-

- _Ratas…_ \- pensó Alan intentado formular una reacción. Aquel Lucario aún se dirigía hacia su Pokemon intentando Dar con éxito otro Golpe por la derecha.

A la izquierda, Absol corría hacia él a gran Velocidad con su cuerno envuelto en una poderosa Energía Verdosa. Debía pensar Rápido…¡Eso Es!

-¡Usa Tus Alas! ¡YA!- ordenó por fin algo tenso a lo dificultad.

 **POOOOM**

Con tal fuerza y velocidad el daño tenía que ser grave, no podía fallar… tenía que serlo. La colisión había levantado realmente alto la Arena a los pies del Dragón. El polvo nublaba la vista y provocaba el no poder ver claramente cómo había quedado todo. Después de bajar los brazos por el viento y arena levantados, Observaron la conclusión de su esfuerzo.

Era Imposible…

Daba la apariencia de una especie de…¿Capullo Negro?, Mala descripción quizás, pero era a lo que más parecía.

Mega-Charizard X había cubierto su cuerpo con sus alas. Aquella poderosas Alas estaban de lado a lado mientras usabas las fuerzas de sus brazos para que mantuvieran la posición. Las había usado como Escudo, bloqueando satisfactoriamente ambos frentes de ataque. La Pata y el Cuerno de Mega-Lucario y Mega-Absol respectivamente había sido frenada en seco, el poder de sus movimientos ya había cesado con claridad. Las alas de Charizard, por otro lado, había sufrido poco daño; quizás solo le provocarían un poco de dolor si intentaba volar. El arma de secreta de Lysandre sonreía complacido.

-¡Sujétalos!-

-¡¿?!- no acataron a entender que decía con esto. No hubo forma de actuar…

A una velocidad fugaz, que ni tiempo les dio de parpadear, vieron Como aquel Charizard hacia fuerza extendiendo sus alas con relativa facilidad, desbalanceado a Absol y Lucario que nada pudieron hacer.

Una vez liberado de la opresión en sus puntos Este y Oeste, plantó sus patas con fuerza en la arena, y desde esa misma posición usó las fuerzas de sus manos para tomar del cuello a ambos contrincantes en el momento. La fuerza abismal que ejercía en su agarre imposibilitaba la posibilidad de liberarse. Empezaban a sufrir por falta de aire.

-!Arrojalos¡- exclamó con fuerza decidido a que la fuerza del aviento fuera suficiente para acabar con la batalla.

Sabía que Astrid no poseia más Pokemon que pudieran Mega-Evolucionar, así que si Absol quedaba fuera, cualquier otro Pokemon que enviará simplemente no tendría posibilidad. El otro entrenador era una duda en cuanto al tema, pero intuía que podría sobreponerse a cualquier contratiempo. Debía hacer todo lo necesario…

Por Mairin.

-¡ABSOL NO!- gritó horrorizada como absol había sido arrojado como un simple trapo. Actuó por inercia… corriendo hacia su Pokemon.

-¡NO! ¡ASTRID!- Las piernas no le dieron para correr y detenerla a Tiempo. Vio con el Miedo en sus ojos como su amiga se ponía en medio de la trayectoria en la que iba Absol. Estiraba uno de sus brazos en un intento de detenerlo, en el otro aun sostenía al inconsciente Pokémon del Hexágono Azul.

El tiempo una vez más se había alentado. Sus ojos se dilataron a más no poder cuando la vio ser arrastrada junto con su Pokemon por la fuerza del Lanzamiento. El punto de impacto fue a varios metros detrás de él. La arena quizá podría haber amortiguado y suavizar el golpe, No lo sabia, Muchas emociones sentía en aquel preciso momento. De Igual forma no fue capaz de seguir viendo el que fue de su Amiga, el extraño Pokemon y Absol. Porque...

El cuerpo le dolió como nunca. No proceso que pudo haber sido la causa del dolor. Apenas por haber sido capaz de mirar en un espacio de menos de un segundo fue que acato a descubrir que había sido. Charizard había arrojado a Lucario sin vacilaciones y casualmente él se encontraba en el camino del viaje de este.

Sin más remedio, instintivamente, y por proteger a su compañero, envolvió su brazos alrededor de su abdomen posicionando en su espalda mientras era arrastrado junto con el, hacia un feo aterrizaje en la Arena.

(...)

 **CRACK**

Cayó mal sobre su muñeca. Lo sentía, podía estar rota. Ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, ojala solo hubieran sido unos segundos. De cualquier manera, apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos luego de cerrarlos antes de impactar. La luz que surgió justo a su lado lo cegó temporalmente.

¿Que era esa Luz? Ni idea, Pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Palideció cuando sus ojos enfocaron que había sido esa extraña luz. Lucario…, quien estaba sobre él, había vuelto a su estado base, quedando fuera de combate.

Por el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de ver otra luz surgir. Absol también había perdido su estado de Mega. Sin energías yacía en la arena...justo al lado del cuerpo inerte de su Amiga.

¡¿INERTE?!.

-Por favor... _Que solo esta desmayada…_ \- de alguna forma fue capaz Jason de pensar eso.

Debía ser Una Maldita Pesadilla.

Su Muñeca derecha no respondía, debía ser por él como aterrizo. En la posición incómoda en la que estaba movió su mano sana hasta su cinturón, logrando sacar la Pokebola de Lucario y guardarlo de regreso. Ya sin ese peso encima, se arrastró como pudo hacia su Compañera Rubia. Rogaba al Dios Arceus que estuviera bien.

Cuando llegó a su lado vio como su Cabello había perdido la forma. Su cola de Caballo se encontraba deshecha y aquella cabellera dorada ahora libre, cubriendo su rostro.

Con la Mano sana, retiró los mechones que cubría sus ojos. Un pequeño corte se apreciaba sobre su frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Respiraba… Gracias a Arceus.

Le impactó ver como en ningún momento el pequeño Pokemon Gusano Verde había dejado el refugio de sus brazos.

Lo había protegido…

- _Astrid...Tonta…_ \- pensó entre aliviado y molesto, con lágrimas amenazando con salir. Esto no debía pasar. ¡¿Por que esos Malditos Sujetos de Ropas Rojas y ese Entrenador de Charizard querían con tanto ahínco hacerse con el pequeño del hexágono Azul?!... ¿Que iba a hacer?

-Ab...Sol- escuchó un quejido débil.

Dejo de compadecerse en su tristeza al alzar la vista hacia donde escuchó ese diminuto ruido.

Absol se movía con mucha dificultad hacia su dueña, obviamente preocupado, colocando su mejilla izquierda en la de ella. El dolor y tristeza se podían tocar…

Su mente reaccionó en sobremanera al ver esto. No podía dejar las cosas así. Un fuerte sentimiento incontrolable lo invadió.

Definitivamente Iba a Salvarla a ella, iba a salvar al Pequeño llamado Z2, iba a Salvar a Absol e iba a salvarse a él.

* * *

Alan y Charizard, este último sin deshacer su Mega-Evolución, se mantuvieron expectantes a la definición de la batalla.

Observaban a aquel entrenador arrodillado frente al cuerpo de la Rubia.

Gracias al silencio repentino fueron capaces de escuchar lo que dijo a continuación:

-Absol...Cuidala, Yo me haré cargo-

Se levantó incandose en una rodilla y luego de girarse lo miro. Iba a barrer toda esta Arena con el.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Alan para que el combate no fuera cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de su Amiga. Tomó una Pokebola de su cinturón y le habló.

-Desde el principio esta batalla no iba a ser normal- la determinación en la voz de Jason era palpable -Ahora me veo en la necesidad de pelear por mi vida y para eso debo vencerte- concluyó apuntando la Pokebola hacia el. Alan y Charizard seguían expectantes.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto de la nada.

Lo pensó...No tendria nada de malo responder

-Mi nombre es Alan- respondió fríamente -¿Y el tuyo?-

-Jason...-

Sus miradas se mantenían fijas, el viento meciendo el cabello y ropa de ambos le daban un aire de confrontación. Mega-Charizard tomo posición frente a su dueño.

-Pues Alan, déjame decirte que serás derrotado aquí y ahora- dijo -No me importa cuales sean tus intenciones. De aquí no siguen-

Arrojó la Pokebola llamando a la Batalla a su Greninja de extraño Color. El susodicho se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una mirada impasiva. La batalla estaba servida…

-Entonces intentalo- sentenció Alan tomando posición de pelea sin notar como los ojos de Jason tomaban una tonalidad Azul oscura.

Esta era una de las batalla que definirá el futuro de Kalos…

Y el Team Rocket y las Comandantes del Team Flare serian los unicos testigos.

* * *

 **Santa Madre de Dios. Escribir este capitulo me puso de nervios. Paso de Romance a Angustia y Drama...Todo en un mismo Capítulo. Lo otro bueno es que pude actualizar esta historia a un tiempo decente. Doble Bono. Y es el doble de Larga... Triple Bono.**

 **Si preguntan, el momento Amourshipping es mas como dejar que unos fuertes sentimientos actúen por ti aun sin haberlos identificado. Al menos por parte de Ash.**

 **Decidí** **dejar la Batalla de Charizard X y Greninja Negro para el próximo. Con suerte en el próximo capítulo terminará la introducción de Jason a esta historia, hasta me vi en la oportunidad de darle Carencia y debilidades. Pobre Astrid…**

 **El Misterio quizás lo que más fuerte se marcó. En serio adoro el como quedo y espero que ustedes también. Si es el caso dejen Review que no saben cómo motiva a continuar.**

 **Y entre mis Pasantias y el cierre del estudio de mi Carrera buscaré tiempo para continuar. Y el hecho de me encuentre escribiendo esto en quizás la elecciones mas Mierdas de la historia de mi País (Venezuela. (¡MADURO NO SIRVES!)) da entender que el futuro de esta bella Tierra está muy en el Aire. Si me pase con los insultos en la historia Sorry, intento de hacerlo más maduro y un poquitin mas oscuro.**

 **Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido realmente esperando que disfrutaras de esto.**

 **Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 - El Comienzo De Una Enemistad.

(Ciudad Snowbelle)

El agotamiento que se podía ver en su compañero le sorprendió, al fin comenzaba a entender la magnífica fuerza que aquel Pokemon poseía. Todo era muy extraño.

Primero, porque aquel Pokemon no combinaba con el entorno, simplemente no parecía un Pokemon que disfrutara de un paraje helado.

Segundo, se trataba de un Pokemon tan raro no solo visualmente, sino que lo suficientemente raro además para no tener datos de él en la Pokedex.

Tercero, Su increíble poder, ya que había sido capaz de darle batalla a su compañero.

Era imposible…

Juntado la voluntad de capturarlo con su espíritu de batalla decidió no rendirse. Apartó un mechón rebelde de su cabello oscuro y masculló.

-Pulso Umbrío-

Obedeciendo, su Pokemon juntos sus manos y de ellas emergió una energía oscura en forma de anillos oscuros.

 **BOOM**

Nada...

El Pokemon misterioso hábilmente esquivó el ataque moviéndose a un costado de aquel campo abierto cubierto por la nieve. Aterrizó igual de hábil y enseguida se lanzó hacia su contrincante mientras una energía Rojiza con forma de garra se manifestaba en una de sus patas.

-Esquivalo- Ordenó aquel entrenador a su Pokemon quien lo hizo tomando un paso hacia atrás - _Mi única oportunidad será haciéndolo dormir_ \- Pensaba mientras veía como aquel Pokémon volvía a atacar -¡Prepárate!-

De la nieve que se levantó por el ataque fallido apareció el misterioso Pokemon, envuelto esta vez en una energía blanca hacia su rival (As Aereo).

Cuando estaba a casi milímetros de acertar con su ataque…

-¡Ahora!- Gritó el entrenador a su compañero que al obedecer se movió a un costado del susodicho misterioso quedando a su merced a un costado de este en el aire -¡Abismo Negro!-

En fracción de segundos, el Pokemon colocó una mano sobre su rival, aun dentro de la energía del As Aéreo, y de esta una energía negra apareció, cubriendo al Pokémon misterioso en una esfera del color de la noche y deteniendo en seco su movida; dando por exitoso la estrategia.

-Buen trabajo- Oyó decir de su entrenador a su espalda mientras tomaba posición al lado de él.

La esfera negra desapareció dejando atrás aquel enigma viviente profundamente dormido, una presa fácil de capturar…

(...)

Súbitamente la Pokebola dejó de sacudirse, dando a entender que la captura había sido completada. Se acercó a recoger su premio y mirarlo embelesado por unos segundos.

Había sido difícil…

Después de guardarlo se giró hacia su Pokemon con una mirada satisfecha y le llamó devuelta a su Pokebola, había notado la fatiga en su compañero. Después de regresarlo, miro la Pokebola, y en medio de aquel terreno atormentado por el clima nevado, masculló para el.

-Descansa… Darkrai- Dijo en el viento mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse detrás de él.

* * *

Greninja obviamente ya estaba al tanto de la situación. Aquel vínculo que lo unía a Jason le había hecho percibir la gravedad del evento.

Giró disimuladamente su rostro hacia atrás enfocando su vista para observar la condición de Astrid, no había duda de que la rubia se encontraba en un estado delicado. Ver a Absol en tan malas condiciones fue igual de sorprendente, _"¿Que o quien había sido capaz de causar tal daño en aquellos que consideraba camaradas?"_.

Sintió la horrible carga de emociones que emanaba de aquella imagen.

Era devastador.

Miró a Jason sosteniendo su muñeca derecha con fuerza. ¿Estaba rota? en serio que aquellas dudas que surgían de su cabeza no ayudaban en ese momento.

- **Concéntrate** \- Escuchó repentinamente por su vínculo. La voz de su entrenador se escuchaba...fría - **Si bajas la guardia, así sea solo por un momento, será el final** -

Parpadeo lentamente mirándolo mientras intentaba procesar aquella información, no se trataba de otra batalla de que, de perder, simplemente sería otra lección para mejorarse.

Se jugaban el cuello…

-Ninja- Masculló comprendiendo al fin, dando la vista otra vez a aquel Mega-Charizard X de enfrente.

Su Contrincante…

No…

Su Enemigo...

Estaba todo listo para batallar una vez más, no iba a retroceder ahora. La decisión estaba tomada, usaría todo su arsenal. Respiro profundamente, y pasó a mirar a ese entrenador con una mirada llena de Determinación.

-Cuando quieras- Le dijo a su Pokemon, este asintió sin quitar la vista del Inicial de Kanto.

Comenzó a irradiar aquella energía violeta, esta vez no hubo sincronía en sus movimientos debido a las heridas de Jason, quien aun así estaba dispuesto a continuar. A pesar de que su cuerpo podría lastimarse aún más ya que aquel poder escondido los hacia mas fuerte, pero a cambio, debían compartir el dolor de los golpes.

-¡JA!- Gimió el Greninja Variocolor para que inmediatamente la energía surgiera de golpe.

Disipándose esta, y dejando ver un Greninja Negro con una silueta violeta a su alrededor, con aquellos ojos también de color violeta y expulsando aquellos vapores de energía. Su lazo lo había potenciado...

Del otro lado de esto, Alan observaba sorprendió. No era una Mega-Evolución, pero se sentía como una. Miró su Piedra Llave, no había reacción, estaba volviendo a suceder, justo como…

Como con Ash…

Ya parecía mala broma que surgiera un poder comparable al de la Mega-Evolución usando solos los lazos, pero que pasara 2 veces ya era sugerente a pensar en la demencia, ¡Y una vez más en un Greninja!. Agito su cabeza, no podría ponerse a analizar eso ahora, debía recuperar a Z2. Mairin lo necesitaba.

Charizard le asintió en comprensión hacia sus pensamientos.

-Perdon por la espera- Escucho a Jason mascullar -Pero ya podemos empezar- Dijo en un tono confidente apretando el agarre de su muñeca.

-Hmph está bien- respondió Alan sarcásticamente -en ese caso…¡Garra Dragón!-

-¡As Aéreo!- grito de devuelta Jason mientras sus Ojos agarraban una tonalidad Azulada.

Comenzaba...

 **¡POOM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡¿Que "Mierdas" había Pasado?!

Proceso mentalmente luego de ver a Charizard estrellarse violentamente contra la arena, dejando un cráter en el camino. No había pasado ni tres segundos desde que había ordenado aquella Garra Dragón... ¡¿Entonces cómo "Rayos" había pasado esto?!

Parpadeo confundido con la mirada perdida mientras Charizard se levantaba un tanto adolorido con unas de sus garras colocada donde había recibido el golpe.

Aún estaba en Pie…

Greninja estaba igual de estupefacto por la fuerza del ataque, pero tristemente no podía desconcentrarse, de antemano sabía que aquel Charizard era muy fuerte. Miró su mano apretada fugazmente, Ese ataque… había pasado algo con ese ataque.

Jason tan solo se mantenía callado.

Eso despertó una furia en Alan….

-¡Lanzallamas!-

-¡Rayo de Hielo!-

 **¡BAM!**

Hielo y Fuego Colisionaron en aquel desierto, intentando superar al otro en poder y energía.

Súbitamente, aquella energía gélida empezó a ganar terreno con facilidad.

-¡NO!- Gritó horrorizado.

-¡Roar!- Rugió dolorido por la energía fría mientras estallaba en una nube de escarcha al final, enviándolo otra vez al suelo de aquel cráter.

-¡Charizard!- Grito preocupado y desconcertado de la batalla -¡Levántate!- Le infundo.

El susodicho se levantó con una de sus mano en la rodilla, cuando súbitamente…

 **¡POOM!**

Y una vez más caía sin forma de contestación al suelo, esta vez cortesía de un Shuriken Agua de tamaño considerable. Alan volteo a verlos incrédulo de lo fácil que lo estaban haciendo ver.

" _¿Era su Vínculo así de Fuerte?"_

- _¡NO!_ \- Pensó iracundo de como Charizard era incapaz de contrarrestar

-¡Puño Trueno!- Ordenó no queriendo creer en sus pensamientos.

Sin haberse reincorporado bien del todo, Charizard se lanzó hacia aquel Greninja con su puño derecho envuelto en una energía eléctrica.

-¡Usa As Aéreo!- Ordenó Jason sin perder la temple.

-¡Ninja!-

 **POOM**

La energías volaban despidiendo chispas y rafagas en aquel choque de golpes. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, parecía que empezaba a equilibrarse de nuevo la batalla. Se Miraban decididos a vencer en tan reñida lucha.

 **PWNED**

Descolocado de mente y cuerpo quedó Charizard con aquella patada en la quijada, había sido sobrenatural la fuerza de aquel golpe.

Charizard no se dio cuenta.

Alan no se había dado cuenta.

Que tonto habían sido.

Puño Trueno solo se ejecutaba en un puño…

As Aereo en todas las extremidades…

-Shuriken de Agua- Continuo con la ofensiva Jason.

Tomando la ventaja, Greninja actuó creando una Shuriken de Agua en una mano mientras con la otra la hacía girar sobre sí misma sin dejar el lugar de su mano mientras se formaba agua de sus ventosas, ganando volumen y tamaño en aquella estrella de agua. Deteniéndose en seco, aun sin soltarla, a la vez que ya conseguía el tamaño deseado **(Nota De Autor: Del tamaño de las que lleva Greninja-Ash en su espalda )** , apretando con fuerza el agarre sobre esta y abanicando hacia Charizard como si se tratara de un bat de béisbol.

-¡Gre!-

 **SLASH**

La cortina de vapor surgió al explotar aquel shuriken con el Pokémon de fuego a la vez que Charizard retrocedía sin despegar sus piernas de la arena disparadolo hacia atrás. Frenando al final con un muy visible gesto de dolor y con ambas garras sobre su abdomen.

-Roar…- Gimió de dolor el dragón.

-¡Charizard!- Grito preocupado y consternado de la paliza que comenzaba a recibir su Pokémon.

Era imposible.

Su Cabeza era un Caos. Ese lazo entre aquel entrenador y su Greninja no podía generar esos daños, no había forma de que fueran los responsables de su sufrimiento, estaban haciendo ver la Mega-Evolución como algo insípido.

-Maldición…- Susurro.

Fue entonces cuando Greninja lo comprendió.

- **(No…)** \- Pensó más para sí- **(¡JASON! ¡DEBES PARAR!)** -

Nunca antes lo había experimentado. No sabía cómo se sentía, a decir verdad no sabia como exactamente lo había descubierto, pero ya no podía dudar más de lo que pasaba ,encima aun transformado.

Su Entrenador era un idiota.

Jason estaba usando el poder del "Aura".

El defensor de Astrid solo pudo sonreír levemente por la preocupación de su compañero.

Él sabía, al igual que él, las consecuencias de Usarla…

(...)

No le Importaba…

Astrid y el peligraban a un grado desconocido.

Aquel entrenador parecía que era capaz de ser muy sangre fría si era necesario.

- **No te preocupes** \- Le dijo intentando que no perdiera la noción de la batalla - **Hay que derrotar a ese Charizard, eso es lo único que importa Ahora** -

- **(Pero…)** \- Le dijo mirándolo a la cara y notando en sus ojos la mezcla de convicción y desespero en su esencia - **(Está Bien)** \- dijo de forma seca a su entrenador.

Tendría que confiar en el.

-Sigh- Suspiro pesadamente el entrenador de Greninja, los efectos secundarios de usar el Aura no tardarían en aparecer.

Debía darse Prisa…

Para Alan, el verse en desventaja no era algo habitual, tan solo Steven, el Campeón de Hoenn, lo había puesto en una situación similar. Era imperdonable, ya no solo era por Z2, su orgullo junto con el de Charizard estaba Herido.

A su Compañero lo escucho expeler un Lanzallamas al aire en símbolo de frustración y terquedad para no darse por vencido.

- _Esto no se iba a quedar así_ -Fueron los pensamientos simultáneos tanto de Alan como Charizard.

Ahora les iban a regresar los Golpes.

Su llama interior para las batallas comenzó a arder con más brillo que nunca, sus corazones comenzaron a latir más desenfrenados, y sus sentidos se agudizaron; Era ganar o ganar para ellos.

- _No debí subestimarlo solo por haber vencido a su Lucario-_ Pensó Alan mientras lo observaba.

Sereno y concentrado, aun cuando podía verse que se encontraba lastimado. Era un entrenador que pocas veces se veía, encima por parecer que ocultaba su máximo Potencial.

El Dragón de llamas Azules aterrizó a su lado listo para continuar con la batalla. Del otro lado, Jason y Greninja estaban a la expectativa.

Parecía volverse inertes y combinar con el paisaje, esperando el primer movimiento para responder. Una Batalla no solo de poder, sino de estrategia se desarrollaba en los compases de la historia. Manteniendo la mirada fija el uno sobre el otro, ni siquiera querían parpadear, tan solo el más leve movimiento desencadenaría el Comienzo del Final de la Batalla.

-¡Tajo Umbrío!-

-¡Garra Dragón!-

 **¡POOM!**

-¡Detrás de ti!- Se giró el dragón sobre si cuando su ataque falló y vio el blanco al que apuntaba detrás de él.

 **SLASH**

-Puño Trueno- Comando Alan a Charizard quien sacó fuerzas para no dejarse caer por aquel Sablazo en su espalda y responder con una descarga eléctrica que efectivamente logró acertar.

-Rayo de Hielo- Ordenó al contraataque Jason a Greninja, que no se dejó vencer de la parálisis de aquel golpe que lo había dejado en el aire. Desde esa posición, cayendo de espaldas, atacó con una energía helada saliendo de su boca.

-¡Vuela!- Dijo para que Charizard X desplegará su Alas evitando el ataque y tomando distancia

-¡Anillo de Fuego!-

Eso podría ser fatal...

- **¡Sal de Ahí!** \- Pensó preocupado de la velocidad con la que aquel Pokemon se acercaba para golpear el Suelo con su Puño.

Greninja se resintió de la electricidad de aquel Puño Trueno.

 **POOOM**

Charizard había ejecutado su ataque con éxito, logrando engullir a su contrincante en un círculo de fuego gigante para luego aterrizar enfrente de su entrenador.

" _Debo hacer Algo"_

- _Con eso debería Bastar-_ Pensó expectante Charizard y Alan, viendo como la pared de fuego se mantenía - _Y si no, al menos quedará muy débil_ \- Esto último pensándolo con malicia.

(...)

No fue mucho el tiempo que duró la pared de llamas, comenzaba a disiparse, y cuando por fin lo hizo por completo, La incredulidad se apoderó de él.

-¡¿Pero Cómo!?- Exclamó pasmado Alan ante su visión frente a él.

Greninja estaba totalmente ileso. Las llamas revelaron que ni siquiera se le veía sofocado por el calor, con aquella transformación aún presente en el.

Aura Violeta, al igual que sus ojos, con aquel vapor emanando de él, todo aderezado con una sonrisa socarrona de Jason.

-¿Creíste que con ese ataque sería todo?- Preguntó Jason con el sudor pasando por su frente -Hmph, tendrás que hacerlo mejor- dijo esto último con dificultad mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos debido al agotamiento - _Debo resistir…-_

- **(Por favor Jason)** \- Dijo telepáticamente su Pokemon - **(Deja de usar el aura, con la transformación es más que suficiente)** \- Comunicó intentando convencerlo de que seguir así podría ser demasiado para el.

Para Jason, eso no era una opción, si bien Greninja había percibido el poder de aquel Pokemon de Kanto, ver y percibir no eran lo mismo.

Ese Charizard había vencido a Absol y a Lucario en su forma de Mega-Evolución.

Ni hablar de Charmeleon.

El factor miedo jugaba en contra, si Greninja caía ningún otro Pokemon con el podría vencerlo y él y Astrid serían capturados a lo más seguro. Por el comportamiento de aquellos sujetos de ropajes Rojos seguro seria asi. Tomándose todas esas molestias por un Pokemon desconocido, era lógico pensar que simplemente después de tomar al pequeño Pokémon de brazos de Astrid, no los dejarían ir así tal cual. Era demasiado arriesgado averiguar si estaba equivocado respecto a eso.

-Tsk- dejó escapar Jason al notar como su corazón se acelera, el haber cubierto a su Pokemon del ataque de fuego había sido más de lo que creyó.

- **Paf...Paf… no lo entiendes Greninja…** \- Dijo con dificultad a su Pokemon - **Créeme, si hubiera otra solución no lo haría, pero a estas alturas me cuesta pensar con claridad…** \- comunicó sonando agotado en sus palabras. Comprendía la preocupación de su aliado, por eso era necesario acabar a la brevedad, para terminar aquella pesadilla.

Greninja optó por no discutir mas, su entrenador no iba a discernir a su idea. En cambio decidió entonces mejor idear un estrategia.

- **(Muy bien, pero es necesario un plan para vencerlo)** \- pensó esperando respuesta de su Entrenador

- **Recuerda que que al ser Tipo Fuego, los ataques de hielo no son tan efectivos. Lo mejor será causar suficiente daño físico para que ya no pueda seguir** -

- **(¿Qué propones?)** -

- **Creo que tengo un plan…** \- Dijo a su Pokemon con dificultad para comenzar a concentrar sus últimas reservas de Aura que le quedaban, logrando que aquella tonalidad Azul en sus ojos volviera a brillar con fulgor.

Era su carta de triunfo.

* * *

Ya era un poco tarde para almorzar, más con el sol ya comenzando a ponerse. Pero si había hambre el resto no importaba.

Era extraño el silencio que había en aquella mesa en medio del Bosque.

Aquellas cuatro personas solo se limitaban a comer sin levantar la mirada, algo muy poco ortodoxo en ellos.

Sus Pokemon pasaban por una transición similar. Comían pero de vez en cuando alguien levantaba la miraba buscando en ojos ajenos un sentimiento cómplice para romper con la paz incómoda que se respiraba en aquella imagen.

Nadie se atrevía…

(...)

-Bueno… ¿Qué vamos hacer?- Pregunto Serena valientemente por fin mientras mantenía la vista a sus amigos en busca de que alguien respondiera mientras no dejaba de mover el tenedor que sostenía ansiosamente.

-La verdad yo…- Dijo Clemont luego de una pausa buscando cómo responder.

-¡Debemos seguir buscando!- Interrumpió la pequeña del grupo mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa, pequeñas lagrimas aun se asomaban por aquellos orbes azules.

-El sigue por ahí…- Clamo buscando simpatía por continuar la búsqueda del amigo de blandito. Clemont y Serena la miraron con vista afligida, a veces era difícil decirle no a la carita que Bonnie les estaba dando -...¿Ash?-

El mencionado era el único que ni siquiera había levantado la miraba. Se digno a comer en silencio mientras procesaba miles de pensamientos rondando en su cabeza.

- _Jason… Greninja… poder… -_ Pensaba como si se trataba de débiles susurros escuchados en sus sueños en un estado trance nunca antes visto a ojos de sus compañeros - _Serena…_ -

-¡Ash!- Oyó gritar a Bonnie para por fin sacarlo de ese estado meditativo en el que se encontraba, parpadeando confundido y con una mueca de sorpresa -No nos rendiremos en la búsqueda, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con convicción de que aquel entrenador talentoso le dijera que por supuesto, que seguirán buscando, que aquellas palabras al responder estuvieran cargadas de aquella energía y optimismo positivo que su líder siempre intentaba infundir.

Que todo estaría bien…

-Yo…- dijo débilmente pero igual siendo captados por Bonnie, Serena y Clemont expectantes.

Combinando el remolino de ideas y sentimientos mezclados en el atardecer del fondo, dejó salir escapar sus palabras.

-Creo que no deberíamos seguir buscando…- contestó de manera lapidaria.

Palabras que generaron un trance descomunal.

La ilusión de Bonnie cayó al suelo como ladrillo.

Después de aquella respuesta, solo se podía apreciar detrás de ellos a Greninja fijando su vista en el Horizonte dejando caer la comida Pokemon en su mano.

Un presentimiento había cruzado por su Espalda de manera Congelante…

* * *

-Esquiva- El inicial de Kalos volvió a evadir el zarpazo de aquella Garra Dragón con cierta dificultad.

-¡Continúa Presionando!- Ordenó Alan buscando mantener la ofensiva.

Una, dos y hasta tres veces Greninja evito el ataque.

Debía ser paciente si quería ganar.

Siguió esquivando cada vez mas y mas ataques de aquel Dragón Negro que parecía incrementar su velocidad con cada ataque fallido.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Alan cuando visualizo la oportunidad que buscaba.

-¡Lanzallamas!-

- _Oh no_ \- Pensó Jason viendo como Alan había aprovechado un momento donde Greninja había evitado la Garra Dragón saltando a un costado de Charizard X, quedando a poca distancia de el y de su fauces, que ya preparaba el ataque - **¡Tienes que Resistirlo!** -

Greninja se cubrió con ambos brazos mientras saltaba de hacia atrás buscando alejarse sin quitar la vista del Dragon.

-¡Sujétalo!-

-¡¿Que?!- Dijo Jason a lo que Alan ordenaba - _Mierda, lo estaba buscando_ \- pensó.

No tuvo tiempo de idear algo para salvar a su Pokemon cuando aquel Mega-Charizard X lo sujeto de uno de sus brazos que usaba para cubrirse y lo arrastraba hasta quedar prácticamente junto a él.

Greninja miro horrorizado por la velocidad por la que era tomado y como aquella boca se abría liberando el infierno justo encima. El infierno de llamas azules se desplegaba sin compasión sobre el.

-¡NO!- Grito desesperado Jason sujetando su muñeca con fuerza.

-Se Terminó…-Dijo de forma autoritaria Alan cuando el fuego se consumió.

Charizard parecía sostener una muñeca de trapo, inerte. Se veían quemaduras en algunas partes de Greninja. Tenía la mirada clavada al suelo oscurecida por su propia sombra.

La energía que salia como vapor había parado, dejando solo su silueta violeta como parte de los cambios que sufría al transformarse.

Desde aquella perspectiva era difícil ver sus ojos, su cuerpo se mecía al viento del desierto como una simple hoja. Jason tenía la mirada clavada intentando no creerlo.

-En verdad fuiste un buen adversario- De repente comunicó su rival -Pero al final siguen siendo muy pocos los que puedan lidiar con Charizard- Relato con aires de orgullo.

" _¿Pero que…?"_

-Es hora de terminar, entrega a Z2- Dijo extendiendo su Mano -Se Terminó-

-Tsk- Siseo Jason ante sus palabras.

No podía ser el final.

No después de tanto.

- _No…_ \- Pensó para súbitamente sentir una fatiga incontenible en su interior. Había llegado al límite del uso del Aura.

Y aun así no había suficiente, había perdido.

Bajo la vista derrotado ya casi sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, Lo había dado todo.

O eso Parecía…

-No te sientas mal, simplemente mi Charizard fue superior…- Sentenció Alan poseído por sus aires de grandeza.

El Gran Final ejecutaba su Desenlace…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ja…ja- Escuchó débilmente proveniente de Jason. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

Parpadeo confundido pero sin dejar la idea de que había conseguido la victoria.

-No deberías cantar victoria antes de tiempo… "Pantalones Caídos"- mencionó su rival agregando cinismo a sus palabras -Mas si observas bien a Greninja, específicamente su pierna- concluyó dejando un indicio a Alan que inmediatamente hizo click en su mente, haciendo que volteara a ver al Pokemon rana temeroso.

-¡Ahora!-

-¡!-

Con el Astro al fondo, conocido como Sol, La figura de Greninja giro hacia atrás mientras uno de sus pies conectaba nuevamente con la mandíbula de Mega-Charizard X.

Esta con una fuerza tal, que el Dragón Negro no era consciente de que ahora se mantenía unos centímetros suspendido en el aire. El golpe había logrado despegar su enorme cuerpo de la arena bajo el.

-¡CHARIZARD!-

-¡Continua, No dejes de Atacar!- Masculló Jason con todas sus fuerzas.

Siendo liberado del agarre de Pokemon de Kanto, Greninja arremetió con otra patada directo al estómago, apoyando su espalda en el suelo del desierto para ganar impulso. Levantando aún más en el aire a Charizard que ahora abría su hocico involuntariamente debido al aire que escapa de sus Pulmones.

 **PWNED**

 **PWNED**

 **PWNED**

Charizard término suspendido a cierta distancia del suelo cuando lo noto. Con aquel Greninja debajo de él, habiéndole propiciado un sinfín de patadas envueltas en el AS Aéreo a la vez que el mismo ascendía igual.

-¡TERMINALO!- Escucho Alan gritar a su rival para mirar con horror como hábilmente el Pokemon de Kalos se movía en el aire para quedar ahora encima de su Pokemon, quedando en su rango de visión la espalda y alas del poderoso dragón.

 **¡PWNED!**

La reverberación de aquella patada seguía sonando en la lejanía, mientras ahora aquel dragón descendía cual meteoro hacia la arena. Estrellándose con una magnitud tal que una gran cortina de polvo y arena se levantó al momento del impacto.

Ni en sus pensamientos más optimistas veía que saldría airoso de sobrevivir aquel ataque.

Y aun no Terminaba…

Mientras veía la zona de impacto, algo captó la atención de Alan.

- _¡¿Qué Demonios…?!_ \- Pensó observando hacía arriba como algo se dirigía a enorme velocidad hacia el cráter donde su Charizard X impacto.

Se asemejaba a una Gran Estrella Blanca.

Se trataba de una Shuriken por su forma.

- _¿Una Shuriken de Agua?_ \- Pensó. No podía ser… -¡¿Está congelada?!- Razono entendiendo finalmente la verdad de ese Ataque que para nada prometía ser débil.

-¡Es el Final Alan!- Dijo Jason mientras volvía a ponerse en pie aun sosteniendo su muñeca y con un ojo cerrado -¡SHURIKEN DE HIELO!-

-¡NO! ¡CHARIZARD!- Masculló Alan con fuerza incapaz de hacer algo por evitar la derrota. La estrella descendió cual ataque divino de Arceus y una gran cantidad de escarcha blanca se levantó al alcanzar su objetivo.

 **¡POOM!**

La batalla entre Rana Y Dragón había culminado…

* * *

Todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Sentía un gran peso encima de él, impidiendo que pudiera siquiera moverse.

Por suerte, o quizás por milagro, su llama aún ardía entre aquellas piedras.

No lograba recordar el como había llegado ahí. Estaba muy desorientado, solo aquellas débiles voces que oía a la lejanía eran su único recuerdo.

Logró abrir uno de sus ojos, todo estaba borroso, pero aquellas voces seguían resonando en su cabeza.

Dolía.

El solo escuchar le causaba aún más Dolor. " _¿Que eran esas Voces en su Cabeza?" "¿Por que las Escuchaba?"_

-¡Lanzallamas!-

"¿?"

Había sonado claramente. Su Vista entonces comenzó a enfocarse a lo poco que podía ver entre las aberturas de ese entierro de rocas, distinguía unas manchas negras a la distancia.

-¡Shuriken de Hielo!

"¡!"

Ese voz resonante le resultaba familiar…

Espera…

No estaba resonando voces en su Cabeza… estaba escuchando algo del Exterior...

Mirando muy levemente encontró en su rango de visión algo hacia la izquierda, y de lo que la piedras le permitían ver.

Otras dos manchas.

Su vista parecía regresar completamente, generando un Shock inhumano en el cuando parecía que las voces y lo poco que podía ver llego a hacerlo recordar todo.

Había sido atacado… por ese Charizard….¡JASON!

La adrenalina comenzó a fluir en sus venas ignorando el dolor cual río que se comenzaba a desbordar.

Debía salir de ahí… debía ayudar...su entrenador lo necesitaba.

No era un debilucho.

-Char...Meleon- Logro gesticular débilmente intentando salir de entre las piedras con todo su espíritu renovado en llamas mientras un brillo comenzaba a surgir de su interior.

* * *

El sonido del viento llenó el silencio, ya no quedaba mucho para el final…

Alan seguía inmóvil en su lugar, mirando el lugar donde su compañero se estrelló intentando pobremente idear en su cabeza una versión donde Charizard pudiera seguir combatiendo. Pero ya debía ser un auténtico milagro que eso sucediera.

Lo daba por fuera de Combate.

Greninja Aterrizó finalmente luego de aquel ataque al frente de su entrenador.

En acto de Sincronía, ambos clavaron la Rodilla en una señal de cansancio por la ardua batalla. Perdiendo Jason el brillo azul intenso en sus ojos y Greninja su transformación especial.

- **Buen trabajo amigo** \- Felicitó mentalmente el entrenador ahogado en la fatiga.

- **(Fue...Sencillo)** \- Respondió el inicial de Kalos intentado presumir en vano con el sudor bien pronunciado en su frente mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con su entrenador.

(...)

-¿Por qué?-

Escucharon a la lejanía rana y entrenador mientras volteaban a ver Alan, cuya mirada estaba fija en la arena bajo sus pies.

-¡¿Por que sus lazos son tan fuerte?!- Grito molesto alzando la vista hacia Jason quien quedó sorprendido por Alan se dirigiera a él.

Era extraño. Luego de todo lo que los había hecho pasar, de aquella manera fría de lograr su objetivo, el pequeño que reposaba en los brazos inconscientes de Astrid. Mostrar ese lado como si fueran simples rivales después de una batalla intercambio estrategias.

Era irreal.

-Necesito a Z2- dijo retomando la palabras -Lo necesito para…-

-Sea cual sea la razón no puedo dejarte- Interrumpió Jason levantándose otra vez y caminando hasta que Greninja quedo detrás de el.

-La manera es que intentaste conseguirlo, sin importar lo que se entrometiera en tu camino, ayudando a ese tal "Team Flare" demuestra que tus intenciones son... ¡egoístas!-

" _!¿Egoísta?!"_

-Es por eso Alan que no puedo verte como un rival…- Sentenció el entrenador de Greninja -Sin importar que, estoy obligado a detenerte-

-Así que ruega que no me vuelva a cruzar contigo- concluyó para girarse, ayudando a Greninja a ponerse de pie, y caminar en dirección de Astrid quien seguía desvanecida con un débil Absol cuidándola.

" _!¿Egoísta?!"_

Alan pensaba Iracundo mientras veía la espalda de aquel Entrenador mientras se alejaba.

" _!¿Egoísta?!"_

 _-!¿Egoísta?!-_ Sus dientes empezaban a tronar de la Impotencia - _¡¿Detenerme?!-_

-No…- Susurro sobrellevado por sus sentimientos apretando sus Puños hasta lastimarse a través de sus guantes con sus uñas -Imposible…-

- _Mairin…-_ Fue lo último que pudo pensar hasta que una energía cálida paso por su lado ondeando su rebelde cabello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tengo que llevarla con un Doctor- dijo Jason arrodillado buscando la mejor manera de cargar a su amiga.

Parecía que se rompería cual cristal con solo tocarla.

Súbitamente...

- _Charmeleon…_ \- recordó de pronto y alzó la vista hasta aquella pared de rocas donde su compañero se había estrellado y no había surgido de vuelta - _Debo ir también por el…-_

-Absol-

- **(También necesitas revisar tus heridas)** \- Remarcó su Pokémon observando cómo ayudar a Astrid.

(...)

-Tal vez con ayuda de…-

 **¡POOM!**

Greninja voló ante él con una velocidad endiablada estrellándose con una roca de más o menos su Tamaño.

¿La Razón? Un Lanzallamas a sus Espaldas.

Jason se volvió atemorizado.

No podía ser...

Aquel Pokémon de Kanto seguía en pie, bastante lastimado, pero aun sin darse por vencido.

Su Mega-Evolucion había desaparecido dejando a Charizard devuelta a su estado base.

Su espíritu de lucha era indomable…

Alan se veía a un costado de él entre estupefacto y con la confianza renovada mientras su compañero y él empezaban a caminar en su dirección.

De nada serviría huir…

(...)

Jason volteo a ver donde Greninja impacto.

Inconsciente e inerte junto a los escombros de aquel punto de impacto, había sido vencido.

- _No…_ \- El sentimiento de derrota nunca se sintió tan mal para Jason, más viendo como se acercaban dispuestos a todo si era necesario.

-Ab...Sol- escucho gemir furioso al Pokémon de Hoenn mientras tomaba posición para combatir.

Volvió a mirar a Greninja debilitado y luego hacia Astrid y su Pokémon.

Era el Fin… de Ellos…

- _Astrid..._ _discúlpame_ \- Pensó por última vez dándose al fin por vencido.

-Y ahora….Z2- Sentenció un Alan ignorando ya cualquier cosa que no fuera completar su Misión.

Y entonces…

 **¡POOM!**

(...)

Escucho para mirar todo en cámara lenta.

Charizard salió volando de costado de Alan e impactando en la Arena y levantado una cortina de polvo en el Proceso.

Pudo ver… como una esfera Morada había sido la causante del giro de acontecimientos.

-¿Pulso Dragón?- Mencionaron ambos débilmente mientras las vista de ambos captaba algo viajar hacia ellos a alta velocidad.

Era…

-Un Charizard…- Susurro al viento el rival de Alan - _¡Charmeleon!-_ Pensó volviendo la determinación y las energías a su cuerpo.

-¡Charizard!- Entono el grito ahora siendo el que portaba las fuerzas para ganar.

-¡NOOOO!- Respondió Alan cuando logro comprender.

Se lanzó en un Movimiento desesperado de tomar al debilitado Z2 de brazos de la Rubia inconsciente…

 **PUNCH**

Actuó velozmente el entrenador de Greninja conectando su puño derecho en la Mejilla de su Enemigo.

-Tsk- Escapó involuntario de sus labios al recibir el ataque.

Ya no le importaba el dolor.

Ahora solo podía pensar…

En acabar esto…

En cuanto Alan cayo en la arena, Jason actuó de manera veloz.

Tomó la Pokebola de su amigo y lo regresó sin siquiera fallar cuando lo apuntó hacia su debilitado Greninja. Justo de Inmediato tomó a su compañera entre sus brazos, sus adoloridos brazos, y estando de espalda a Alan ejecutó un brinco descomunal.

Al estar en el aire, en vez de caer de nuevo en suelo desértico, cayó sobre la espalda de su Pokémon.

Era un Escape…

El Charizard de Jason tomó a Absol entre sus garras y aumentó su velocidad, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Para su entrenador todo seguía pasando en cámara lenta.

Se sujetó como pudo a su Dragón junto con Astrid entre sus brazos buscando que no cayera ni ella o el debilitado "Causante de Problemas" de sus brazos.

Vivirían...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡LANZALLAMAS!- Escucho.

Aquel último ataque habría podido ser lo que los devolvieran a aquel infierno…

Pero lo Esquivo…

El Charizard de Alan se había reincorporado y atacado, fallando por milímetros en su Ataque.

Desplegó sus Alas dispuesto a dar caza y capturar el objetivo, pero su entrenador lo detuvo.

-Déjalos…-ordenó para luego tocarse la mejilla donde recibió el golpe. el sentimiento de venganza ya comenzaba a formarse en el.

Todo mientras miraba en dirección donde había huido su Rival…

No…

Su Enemigo...

Aquel combate en el desierto terminó cuando el Sol pintaba sus últimos tintes de naranja en cielo.

Con un Charizard y su entrenador volando en dirección al horizonte.

Así era como comenzaba las cosas a Complicarse…

* * *

 ***Sacando unas cuantas Telarañas***

 **Y por fin terminado este capítulo y el arco de la introducción de Jason al maravilloso mundo de Pokémon. Se que aquí es donde me disculpo por la demora, pero en el final de mi historia como Universitario, y mi comienzo como Ingeniero, no encontraba ni el tiempo, NI LA INSPIRACIÓN, y ni el Internet para continuar.**

 **Aparte de que otras ideas de proyectos de Fanfiction han llenado mi cabeza. Y si a eso agregamos que Venezuela se pierde cada vez mas en su propia oscuridad…**

 **Solo digamos que para mi es un alivio terminar esto. La historia intentará tener un capítulo más antes de que termine el año. A su vez intentare tener listo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto.**

 **En serio gracias a todos por nunca ser impacientes, a pesar que no ha habido demasiados Reviews para saber su opinión. A veces desearía que esta Historia estuviera hecha por dos Autores para no cargar con tanto ni que se tarde tanto en Actualizar.**

 **Como sea, me estoy alargando. De cualquier forma ya debo empezar a prepararme para mi certificado de CCNA de Cisco (Los que saben de qué hablo saben de la dificultad de aquel horrible Examen/Prueba/Satanás en Papel).**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y obviamente de los demás que deberé ponerme a dar cariño para reeditar.**

 **Yo soy A-El Eloy y me Despido.**

 **Super Bye desde el fondo.**

 **P.S: Un review no estaría mal. Saludos**


End file.
